Heaven's will
by Lynpon
Summary: The king's will is the heaven's will. And when the king needs a reason. Heaven gives him a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_You know the feeling when there is an idea which you couldn't get off your head. But you don't have enough time or motivation to make it become something more than just a mere idea/fantasy._

 _Anyway, this will not be a complete fanfic but just a scrabble developed from my mere humble fantasy and inspired by the fanfic "Let me in the walls (you've built around)" by ladyfriday. Seriously, I've waited for her updates for weeks and I'm still waiting (Please update your fic, ladyfriday). Back to the main point, this will be a scrabble and not a full story. There will be less descriptions, less conversations, less digging into character's emotions. I'll just tell the story in general (sometimes go in detail, if I feel like it). In a whole, I just want to relieve my bottled stress after watching MLSHR..._

 _So if you're reading this then thank you for reading!_

* * *

The story will be diverged from the scene Wang Soo helped Hae Soo running away from her arranged marriage then stopped by Jimong, royal guards and Hae clan.

* * *

Jimong announced that, the king had accepted Hae clan's proposal of marrying a Hae clan's daughter into royal family to strengthen their bond. Since the last unmarried Hae daughter was Hae Soo, she must come back to prepare for her marriage. Anyone going against the king would have the death penalty, even they were princes.

Hae Soo decided to follow them back despite Wang So's opposition.

 ** _Start of divergence_**

Hae Soo went with the Hae clan's people to the guesthouse of the palace, isolated enough from the princes and close enough to the king. She was escorted to a small room with guards standing outsides. After a moment of bewilderment, the door burst opened and came in Court ladies leading by Court Lady Oh. The old lady scanned Hae Soo whose face was full of scares, from head to toes then turned to one of Hae people :

"How old is she?" She asked with a frown

"She is 16 already, just of age"

Court Lady Oh with her straight face, told other court ladies: "Help young Lady with her bath. And be careful! There mustn't be a scar on her body, in case she becomes the king's woman"

The court ladies walked in and helped Hae Soo in spite of the girl's objection when the head court lady of Damiwon walked out with Hae people.

"She is the little orphan that Myung Hee had been taking care of?' The lady asked but it was more a statement than a question.

"Indeed she is" One of Hae people answered. Now they were all sitting in the living room of the guesthouse.

"Does she want to get married to any specific prince?" Court lady Oh questioned but Hae people stayed silent while looking down at the ground. She frowned "You force her into a marriage?" The others started whispering, which confirmed the answer. Her frown went deeper "You all know that even without a marriage, the king will keep a strong bond with Hae clan. He will never abandon the Hae"

More whisperings.

"We know" One of them raised his voice "But the king is getting older" The court lady widened eyes in disbelief. She immediately understood what the conversation was driving at. "We are showing our loyalty to him by supporting any prince whom he wants to put on the throne"

"It will be the crown prince who inherits the throne"

"You live in the palace but you don't understand the politics. The crown prince may be the king one day but he won't sit there for long. The king must prepare a "second crown prince". And we'll support that prince."

"Don't think that I don't know a thing. The Hae is a powerful clan. Your move might raise suspicions among other clans and the princes. It's too dangerous when you want to involve in the game of thrones"

"We never want to involve in such game. If we had ever wanted, the Hae and the Hwangbo could have put 8th prince on the crown prince seat long time ago. Hwangbo's greed has no end. Though it's immoral to say this after Myung Hee's death but we're glad to untie the bond with Hwangbo clan"

Court Lady Oh sighed deeply when the Hae people acclaimed "We just want to be loyal to the present king. Support whoever he wants"

The court lady thought of the poor girl who soon would be sacrificed for the wants of the king. Myung Hee had been lucky enough to decide her own marriage. But this child would not be. Which life would be waiting her ahead? She didn't dare to think about.

* * *

Jimong was quick witted. He understood the intentions of the Hae. But they didn't understand the king at all. At this moment, the king just want to reinforce the position of the "first" crown prince. He didn't have time to think of the "second" crown prince. And any wrong move might put both of his crown princes in a disadvantage position. Hae Soo may be a wasted sacrifice and he couldn't let it happen. Therefore, he let the rumors spread: The king will marry the Hae daughter.

And then the princes went crazy, tried to stopped their 60 year-old father from marrying the 16 year-old girl, just like how they supposed to do when Hae Soo must really get married to the king (plead the queens, demand Jimong to change the king's mind...)

When none of their pleads was granted, 8th prince came to the guesthouse, asked to see Hae Soo but being stopped by the Hae's guards. Meanwhile, 4th prince knew the only man could convince the king was no one but Jimong. So he waited outside the King's chamber when Jimong walked in, asking for the king's decree regarding the Hae's proposal.

"I'll marry the Hae daughter then?" The king asked once seeing Jimong hesitantly walk in

"Please forgive me, your Majesty. I just want to distract people's attentions" Jimong shyly explained

"I see. But I cannot give a marriage with the Hae to any prince right now. It's either drawing attention or giving a wrong message." The king left out a deep sigh.

"It's all because of the Hae clan and their eagerness of showing loyalty..." Jimong said with reproaching voice

"Well, it's not totally them to be blamed. When 8th prince's wife died, it's natural for a clan to proposed another marriage. Actually, this is the time drawing the least attention. It must be the heaven's will"

"It's more about your will, your Majesty"

King Taejo closed his eyes "Is my will the heaven's will? Then I need a reason"

"Actually the heaven has already prepared a reason for you" Jimong smiled brightly

Before Jimong left to prepare the king's decree, the king called him back to ask a final question

"Who is she?"

"Lady Hae Soo, your Majesty" Jimong's answer received a nod from the king.

* * *

4th prince ran to the guesthouse with the piece of information that the king wouldn't marry Hae Soo. All the Hae were surprised but they still refused to release Hae Soo with the reason of lacking the king's official decree.

Then the sound of breaking ceramics could be heard from the small guarded room, followed by loud shrieks of the maids. The princes pushed off the guards, kicked the door open, only to see Hae Soo clutching her bloody cut-open wrist

"Now I can't be the king's woman anymore because of this scar" She said with breathless voice before collapsing.

8th prince with his quick move caught her just in time when the 4th prince watched the scene in disbelief. The Hae were in chaos, asking people to summon Court Lady Oh.

Hae Soo didn't die but fell in a deep slumber when she had the visions of the deaths of the kings of Goryeo, remembered Gwangjong as a bloody monarch. His face was blurred when she suddenly woke up from the vision. The first person she saw once opening her eyes was the old court lady.

"I haven't died?" She asked quietly when feeling the throbbing pain on her wrist

"No. You haven't." The Lady answered. "And as your wish, you won't marry the king"

"Fortunately" her lips curled up a weak smile.

"Fortunately?" Court lady Oh stopped washing the cloth in her hand "Haven't you thought about the consequences of your action?"

"I am not dead, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't. But many people may die." She gave Soo a stern look. "Do you know which punishment your whole clan may be given, when you go against the king's will? As a noble lady, your body, your life, your fate don't belong to own yours. Didn't Myung Hee teach you this or she spoiled you too much?"

"Who are you?" Hae Soo asked in confusion

"It's not important who I am. But you need to reflect on your impulsive action. Cutting your wrist is not only about killing yourself but also dragging a lot of innocent children in your clan under the blade of death."

Court Lady Oh said those words then left, leaving Hae Soo behind with deep dilemma. She just wanted to live in this era but never thought about her responsibilities. Hae Soo's responsibilities. And then came back the visions. Suddenly, she realized that she had chance to relive in this era must be for some reasons. It was not simple for her to relive and find her own happiness in this world, was it?

The other princes were all gathered in the guesthouse, looking forward to seeing Hae Soo again, when the Hae finally received an official decree from the king.

Jimong read out loud the king's will:

Following Hae clan's proposal, the king had accepted to marry Lady Hae Soo to the royal family. However because of misunderstanding, Lady Hae Soo went against the king's decision and ran away with 4th prince Wang So. This action is unforgivable but the king is well known for his generous kind heart, he acknowledged Lady Hae Soo's deep feelings for 4th prince Wang So and grants the marriage for 2 of them. Notwithstanding, their wedding will be suspended as a punishment for their impulsive actions. Lady Hae Soo, fiancée of 4th prince, will live in the palace to learn royal manners. Other people of Hae clan should come back home and only come to SongAk when the king give a call.

All the prince were in the state of shock, frozen dead in their spot until everything clicked on: Hae Soo was 4th prince's fiancée.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : This is just a fanfic. I own nothing!

* * *

The princes might go through the same shock but then they had different reactions. 10th prince Wang Eun was the first one who recovered from the shock.

"No. It's impossible. It's impossible" He mumbled while tumbling backward, almost fell down if not Jung was there to catch him. "It's impossible, Jung. She does not... She won't..." Eun turned to his younger brother, asking for a confirmation that what he had heard was a lie. However, the sad look in Jung's eye disappointed him. "NO" He cried out loud, breaking free from Jung's hold. "I will ask father. I will ask the king" Eun ran away. Jung immediately ran after him to assure that his childlike brother wouldn't do anything foolish.

8th Prince clenched tightly the fists on his sides, bitting his lip to hold down a swearword. He might take the news with a cool posture. But if anyone could look into his eyes at that time, all they could see was an utter devastation. Wook turned on his heel, followed his 2 brothers. A confrontation with the king was unavoidable. Meanwhile, Beak Ah who had a mixed feeling about the situation, looked at his 4th brother the whole time. There was only pure astonishment on Wang So's face.

"Hyungnim" 13th prince approached So.

"Let's go" 4th prince shrugged off the surprise, told Beak Ah to leave together, since like others, he also needed an explanation for this ridiculous decree.

* * *

"Your Majesty, please withdraw your decree" Eun was kneeling before the king, pleading while Jung pulled his sleeve, tried to tell his brother to just let go. Eun shoved Jung away then bowed down even more "There was a misunderstanding, father. Hae Soo doesn't have feelings for 4th hyungnim. It just happened she sat on his horse. They doesn't have feelings for each other. She... she..." Eun hesitated. Tears were forming in his eyes "She... likes me, father. Please change your decree and grant the marriage to me"

Jung stopped dead on his spot once hearing his brother's confession. The king was also frozen for a second, stopped his reading, looked down at his young son from the high seat above.

"Eunie" The king called him softly. Somehow he didn't want to be harsh on this innocent child. But then another prince burst in the king chamber.

"Please forgive my sudden, your Majesty" Wook bowed down deeply to the king "But there is a misunderstanding that needs to be cleared"

"Now you say, Wook" King Taejo turned his attention to 8th prince.

"Hae Soo is my dead wife's cousin. She has lived in my house for a long time so I have considered her as a sister. After knowing her arranged marriage, I couldn't help feeling pity for the child. Therefore, I asked other princes to help her getting away. It was our plan so there was no such thing that Hae Soo has feelings for 4th prince or wants to run away with him"

"So it was a misunderstanding?"

"A complete misunderstanding, your Majesty" Wook claimed firmly

"And how does it concern my decree?"

"Your Majesty?" Wook looked up surprised.

"I've already spread my words and now you want me to withdraw them because I MISUNDERSTOOD?" All the princes were startled because of the king's raising voice, even 4th and 13th prince who had just arrived "I gave Hae clan my promise and now should I become the king who doesn't keep his words? Or am I the king who couldn't control my sons?"

A heavy silence took over the room.

"No, your Majesty! We were wrong" Finally Wook broke the silence with a defeated voice.

"Your Majesty" Eun was still stubborn "Father" He said desperately but Jung shut his mouth.

"Please forgive us, your Majesty" Wook said his final words then walked backward out, followed by Jung dragging Eun and Baek Ah. Only So still stood there, looking at his father. The king raised an eyebrow at him. Without a word, 4th prince bowed at the king then walked back out.

* * *

Wook took a turn at an empty corner. He punched the wall forcefully as if releasing all the rage inside him. He had lost her.

* * *

Hae Soo received the news on her sick bed. She didn't know how to feel about it. Actually she didn't feel anything at all. Just a cold emptiness grew inside her. However, Hae Soo didn't have time to consume the news or the emptiness when the Hae people walked in. They looked at her and she looked at them. Those strange faces, she barely knew.

"You read the decree" One of them broke the ice "We believe you understand everything now"

"It's partly our fault that we didn't inform you in the first place. But we always thought Myung Hee had taught you everything, even your responsibilities with our clan as a noble lady"

Hae Soo started feeling dizzy and couldn't hear clearly anymore. She just caught some words like: staying in the palace, loyal to the king, the Hae clan, their lives were in her hand etc. After that they took their leave with their final words to her

"Stay healthy"

Just two simple words suddenly made her feel ridiculously drawn to the Hae. Since arriving to Goryeo, living in 8th prince's house, she only lived with the name Soo. And now she could feel more the Hae part. That part was a burden. But living in Hae Soo's body, she must take the burden of the name then. Tears streamed down her face when a dreamless slumber took over her.

* * *

The next morning, the Hae prepared to leave SongAk while Hae Soo was able to get up. Her first guest in the day was 8th prince. They stared at each other in silence full of sadness until Wook broke the stare and looked down at her wrist, took it in his hand gently

"I'm sorry" He whispered loud enough for her to hear "I couldn't protect you"

Soo turned away. Tears couldn't help streaming down

"Yesterday, seeing you hurt yourself then hearing the decree, I felt so pathetic and pathetic and pathetic yet again. I thought to myself that I was a bad person that I couldn't keep my promise to my dead wife"

"Myung Hee used to say you always have responsibilities and burdens on your shoulders. I didn't understand back then. But now I can understand somehow" Their eyes met again "How hard it must be for you"

"Soo"

The name was called in a soft smooth warm voice which made her heart ached terribly.

"I think today is the last day you can call me like that" She said in tears when 8th prince gently pulled her into his arm, calling the name Soo again, again and again. She tried to enjoy the last warmth in his arm. After this, she wouldn't depend on him anymore. Hae Soo herself must stand on her feet and take her own responsibilities.

* * *

Other princes came to visit her when the court ladies helped her to move from the guesthouse. 10th prince was still sulking but 9th, 13th and 14th princes tried to cheer everyone up by ignoring her marriage and saying they could meet Hae Soo more often since she lived in the palace now. Soo also brought herself to smile up at the bright faces of the princes. Little did they know 4th prince was standing with Jimong watching them from afar.

"What is the meaning of me getting engaged with that child?" Wang So asked, knowing too well that his marriage was not a simple misunderstanding as in the decree.

"Why do you think too much? Aren't you happy that your father chose a beautiful intelligent cheerful girl like lady Soo for you?" Jimong was still smiling, watching the group afar.

Wang So's face turned serious, glared at him "Don't kid me around. If I get married to the girl, with powerful Hae clan behind my back, everyone can see it's a threat to the crown prince? The king and you can always think further than this"

Jimong's smile disappeared when returning 4th prince an understanding look "That shows how much we trust your loyalty to the crown prince. Believe me! This marriage is a bless from heaven, just for you"

So turned away, looked at Hae Soo - his fiancée, his soon-to-be bride, his future wife.

* * *

Hae Soo's smile faded away when the visions in the dream hit her. Who among them would be Gwangjong the bloody monarch in history, she wondered with a growing concern.

Then came a court lady informed her that she would live under the authority of Queen Yoo, birth mother of 4th prince. Except for Jung, all the other princes' smiles were turned off. In this large palace, of all people, why did it have to be Queen Yoo?


	3. Chapter 3

"Where does she stay in the palace?" 4th prince asked Jimong once Hae Soo followed the court ladies, leaving the guesthouse.

"Not in your quarter, of course. You two haven't got married" Jimong teased but only got a glare from Wang So "In your mother's quarter and under her authority. I told people to prepare a chamber for her there"

"Mother?" So's face went pale. "How the hell did you put her under the claws of queen Yoo?" He quickly left after throwing swearwords at the innocent astronomer.

* * *

Hae Soo reached queen Yoo's quarter with a heavy heart. Her first impression of the queen was not nice. She appeared a harsh person. So did her inferiors. When Hae Soo walked by, they all looked at her as if she was an alien. Finally, she was standing in the queen's chamber. Clutching tightly her small bag, Hae Soo bowed down, greeting the queen:

"Your highness"

Queen Yoo on her mighty seat put down the tea and slowly stood up. Her lips curled up a cold fake smile. With a small wave of her hand, all the maids left the room and closed the door

"I heard you're future wife of 4th prince" The queen said while walking toward Hae Soo. Her cold as ice voice sent chill down the girl's spine. "But before that, you were almost going to marry the king." The woman circled the girl, giving her a hawklike look. Hae Soo kept her head down, didn't dare to look up. "So, how does it feel to go from almost king's woman to prince's fiancée?"

"I never want to marry the king, your highness" Soo answered in a trembling voice.

"Ah, I also heard the rumor that you cut your wrist to not marry the king" The queen stopped circling and stood in front of Soo. Her eyes went down to the girl's bandaged wrist. "The rumor is true then" She smirked and seized Soo's wrist forcefully. Taken by surprise, Soo left out a small yelp. The Queen tightened her grab and slightly twisted the wounded wrist. "Did you think you had a chance to marry the king?" Queen Yoo hissed through her teeth.

Biting her lips to hold back a cry, Soo couldn't help falling on her knees. The pain was too much for her to bear.

"Answer me" The Queen shouted angrily, keep twisting the wrist. Hae Soo couldn't take it any more and heaved out a small cry

"No, your highness" Soo answered in tears. Her wound opened again and the bandage was wet with blood.

"You're liar" Dissatisfied with her answer, the Queen continued torturing the girl when the front door burst open

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Soo heard a familiar voice but couldn't turn back to see him.

"Who let you get in here?" Queen Yoo's attention turned to the man on the doorway but her hand was still in place.

"Let go of her wrist" He was about to stride toward them when another person emerged behind him

"Your Highness" The woman greeted the queen with a stern voice

Seeing the her, queen Yoo slowly let go of Soo and the young girl collapsed on the floor clutching her injured wrist.

"Take Lady Hae Soo to Damiwon" Court lady Oh told her court ladies. The ladies was about to step in when queen Yoo raised her voice

"What do you think you're doing?"

The ladies stopped on their track. But the head lady of Damiwon firmly said "Quick" so they rushed in, helped Hae Soo stand up. Court lady Oh turned to the queen "Please forgive my sudden, your highness. But the king has accepted my request to have Lady Hae Soo learn royal manners in Damiwon under my authority"

They quickly took Hae Soo out. On the way, she just had enough time to give 4th prince a quick glance while he paid all the attention on her wrist. Then all of them, as fast as the way they came, left queen Yoo's quarter. The queen, after a second of surprise, burst out an evil laugh.

"Damiwon then. It'd better to gather all of them in Damiwon" She looked at her hand dirtied by stain of blood "I will destroy them once and all"

* * *

In a small room in Damiwon, court lady Oh took care of Hae Soo's wound. With the special treatment of her, the girl didn't feel the pain anymore.

"Thank you" Soo smiled at the older lady

"I had a talk with the king" She said when putting the aid kit away "You won't get married to the 4th prince anytime soon, so just forget the marriage or engagement in the time being and stay here"

Soo's smile went brighter as if she had lifted a huge burden off her chest.

"But Damiwon is not a place to play. I won't see you as a noble lady or prince's fiancée but just as other court ladies. You stay, you learn and work with me. Not serving but..."

"I will work like everyone else" Soo interrupted cheerfully. After days of events, the optimist Hae Soo had come back. "Please don't treat me differently. I can do my best to adjust myself quickly" She smiled so bright that lady Oh's lips also curled up a small smile.

"So do you know about herbs? Are you familiar with cosmetics?"

Hae Soo's eyes lit in delight since someone had mentioned her passion.

"It just happens what I am good at. I'm licensed in skincare and know how to apply makeup well. I think Damiwon will suit me very well"

"How about your writing and habit of reading?"

Hae Soo stopped dead, her smile faded away "Well..." she whispered quietly enough for only the lady to hear though there was no one else in the room.

Court Lady Oh widened eyes in surprise "You really don't know?"

Hae Soo walked out of the room with springs in her steps. Maybe everything was not that bad after all. Then standing in the corridor was 4th prince Wang So waiting for her.

"You're still here?" She ran up to him. Unlike her bright happy face, So's face was gloomy once seeing her.

"I thought it would be awkward to see you after the king's decree but actually, it is not. To be honest, I'm quite happy to see you here. I can also live in the palace, and meet the princes everyday. Damiwon is nice, Oh sanggong is nice" Hae Soo talked nonstop when she and 4th prince walked out together. But then she noticed the prince just stayed silent and became worried "What's wrong? Why the long face? You think about the marriage? Don't worry. We won't get married in the near future, the king said so" Soo tried to cheer him up but suddenly 4th prince held her wrist and pulled her close.

"What was you thinking?" Hae Soo's eyes widened in surprise. Wang So realized he had held her wounded wrist too tightly, so he loosened the grab. "You could have died" He glanced at the wound "If the cut were a little deeper, you would have died"

"I didn't die" She spoke quietly, eyes turned away

"Did you think about how it's like living with scar on your body? Why do you have to go this far? Wasn't you willing to follow them, to accept your fate? If not, I hadn't let them take you to the palace in the first place" Wang So yelled at her in anger.

"I didn't know. I didn't think" Hae Soo yelled back. Tears were in her eyes. "I didn't know that my live or death could affect so many people. I just knew that I really hated the marriage, hated to marry someone I don't know. No one can save me but myself. That was what I thought so I did it. I was wrong. I was selfish. Many people told me, reproached me already. Why do you also have to reproach me too?"

"I don't reproach you because of others' live or death, you stupid girl. It's your life that I talk about. Don't do this again. I won't ever forgive you".

* * *

"Where is this place?" Soo asked when 4th prince showed her a breathtaking lake view

"This place is called Dongjin lake. It's the first place the sun rises in the palace" He explained, walking ahead of her

"What kind of place is the palace?"

"You've experienced it already. A place you end up dying if you trust anyone. You'll live if you remain alert and wary of those closest to you. Everyone here is alone!"

Soo stopped and enjoyed the view, which made 4th prince turned back and stood with her.

"Fortunately, I am not alone" Soo smiled, kept her eyes at the view afar.

"You're not alone?" 4th prince looked at her questioning

"You're here then why am I alone?" She gave him a mischievous look

"You seem to enjoy the engagement between you and me, don't you?" He smirked.

"Not much as you do. But if there's noway to avoid then why don't we enjoy it?" She shrugged as a matter of fact "And in return I will keep you accompanied during the days we are in the palace. So none of us will be alone"

4th prince gave her a soft look then turned on his heel, walked away. Smile was on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Soo came back to Damiwon and met 10th prince. He was still upset with her engagement but Soo brought smile back to his face by claiming that no matter what, he was always her first friend in Goryeo, no one could replace that position of him. Then they spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around, with Eun introducing the palace to Soo. 10th prince had been right: whatever your worries were, you would forget them once you played. Soo had forgot all her troubles when playing with Eun. What if the palace was not terrible as 4th prince had said.

* * *

So didn't say bad things about the palace to scare Soo. It was just the ugly truth that he had learned for the last 18 years. But still he wanted to stay there. He was born in the palace so he was supposed to stay in the palace.

The return of General Park to SongAk caused a stir on the court, yet pleased the king a lot. The General was one of few people the king could confide in and was a great source of support for the crown prince. However, 4th prince couldn't say that he was happy to see that old man. He always gave him lectures of which the young prince was sick.

" _The one prince that remains living in SongAk, there is only one. The one who will sit on the throne. Please think carefully. What is the real reason you want to live Song Ak_ "

And as always, his lectures were never meaningless. What was it, the real reason he wanted to live in the palace, he asked himself. He didn't know or already had an answer but ignored it?

* * *

Soo's daily routine started with her following court lady Oh go greeting the king and queens. Then she would help the court ladies prepare the tea for the Highnesses according to their healths, tastes, and advices from the court physicians. After that she would organize afternoon tea time for the princes. And in her free time, she might learn about the herbs, make soaps, cosmetics or spend time with 10th and 14th prince - the princes who had least work to do.

She sometimes came across 8th prince too. However they just exchanged a formal greeting. No one forbade them being informal, yet she preferred it that way because just because. Every time they passed by each other, she could catch a glimpse of sadness on his face, knowing that his eyes still lingered on her back but she kept walking away without turning back. She couldn't turn back anymore.

Soo's present life sounded easy but actually she had quite hard time with the strict high-demand lady. It was like no matter what she did her best would never meet the expectations of court lady Oh. Furthermore, Soo's biggest problem now was her illiteracy. Lady Oh at first had doubted that Soo had been kidding around but after the girl told her the story of memory loss, the older lady had to accept the truth. She asked Soo to learn hanja as fast as possible and not to tell this to anyone because it would be a shame for the royal family having an illiterate daughter in law.

But learning hanja could not take only one or two days, especially when she didn't have a teacher. Court lady Oh couldn't teach her so she came up with the plan that Hae Soo helped her with the work in Damiwon during daylight and learned hanja with one private tutor at night.

The only person Soo could ask for help was the one who had known of her illiteracy before - 13th prince Baek Ah.

Her first reading lesson with him was hell to Hae Soo when Baek Ah couldn't help laughing at her. She really wanted to push him to the bath lake when he made fun of her reading. And yes, their classroom was nowhere but the royal bathing house in Damiwon. With order of the head court lady, no one was allowed to get in at night, leaving a quiet secret place for 4th prince's fiancée studying. Anyway Baek Ah was an earnest tutor so Soo could learn alot. Some nights, he even gave her a break so that they could drink together

"Tell me honestly, you don't bother the marriage with my 4th hyung?" Baek Ah asked Soo during their drinking session.

"Honestly? ... Honestly, I don't know" Soo said, feeling a little drunken after 3 drinks "I try not to think about it, try not to think about what my heart wants"

"Do you still have feeling for 8th hyung?" Baek Ah poured another cup for his drinking buddy when he himself drank from the bottle.

"Do I? I'm not sure. Are you telling me to forget him again?" Soo lifted the cup to her lips and finished it in one shot.

"I told you to forget him before because of Myung Hee, but now it's for you Soo. Forget him because keeping him in your heart only hurts you more. Now you're So hyung's fian..."

"Don't" Soo put her finger on Baek Ah's lips to stop him "Don't say it anymore. I am trying, don't you see. Try not to think about it"

"Ok. Then tell me about your imaginary world you had lived before arriving at Goryeo"

During their drinks, Soo had told 13th prince about the modern world where everybody was equal, had liberty to do what they wanted, to live freely and love passionately... It sounded like heaven compared to Goryeo but Soo had truly lived there or it was Ha Jin.

"Don't call it imaginary. It's real. It exists. I lived there" Soo snapped back "When living there, to me, it's Goryeo that is an imaginary world. But now living here, Goryeo is so real that I wonder if my old world is real too or just an imagination"

They drank and talked then drank and talked until when waking up in the morning, both of them barely remembered what they had said the night before.

Soo only remembered that 13th prince had said: " _the palace is never a place for you. In the future, when you marry 4th hyung, ask him to let you leave. He won't keep you being caged in the palace. My 4th hyung won't do that to you_."

* * *

After some lessons with Baek Ah, Soo could read now but she was still weak at understanding some words. Meanwhile her writing didn't get any better since she didn't get used to the brushes instead of modern pens.

Soo was getting late. She grabbed the books and papers in hurry and rushed to the bathing house. Baek Ah would scold her for being late for sure.

"I'm sorry, Baek Ah nim" Soo said between her heaves after running. But when she looked up, the person standing in front of her was not 13th prince but his older brother.

"You're seeing Baek Ah behind my back?" Wang So raised an eyebrow at her and Soo just froze in her spot

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I always wonder what keeps Baek Ah busy during the night. So it turns out he comes here to see you" 4th prince looked around the room when Soo sweated in fear that he could misunderstand everything.

"No. We're are not like that. He is my tutor. He just teaches me reading and writing hanja" Soo explained

"You don't know reading and writing?" So asked tried not to laugh at the confession of Soo. Seeing his expression, the girl was offended a little

"I can read now" She pouted made So even more amused "Yes, I am illiterate. Laugh at me if you want. Laugh then leave. Leave me alone to study" she blurted out in anger. But So didn't laugh, just grinned at her

"I know. Baek Ah told me. He asked me to come here and help you with writing because tonight he's busy" 4th prince confessed made Soo's jaw drop in disbelief. He teased her. So settled him down and looked up, still saw Soo standing, he just smirked

"Close your mouth, a fly could fly in"

The lesson with 4th prince was not comfortable like with Baek Ah. Soo was ridiculously shy and embarrassed because of her writing. She didn't want to show him her papers but So just snatched it from her hand. As she was afraid, So frowned at her writing, dissatisfied.

"You are holding the pen wrong" He said, couldn't stay still in his place. He stood up, went over to her side, sat down next to her and adjusted the pen in her hand. He sat close, too close to her that Soo felt uncomfortable. She moved a little far from him but So moved even closer than before, threw his arm over her shoulder, held her hand and the pen in his hand, started helping her writing. Soo was the only one who acknowledged their closeness that she felt hard in breathing. She could feel him everywhere: His arm on her shoulder, his soft breaths against her neck, his hair caressing her cheek. And none of them could make her focus on what she was doing. 4th prince sensed her mind absence; he looked down at her, wondering

"What are you thinking? Why don't you concentrate?"

Soo looked up and their eyes met. Their faces almost touched that she could even see clearly the pattern on his mask. So's facial expression remained unchanged as he was oblivious to what happened to his companion. Therefore he was totally startled when Soo abruptly broke free from his embrace, stood up in front of him.

"What? What's wrong?" A sudden insecurity washed over him when the thought she was afraid of him came up in his mind. But he immediately dismissed the thought as Soo was not like that.

"No...nothing" she stuttered, unconsciously walked backwards, moving closer to the edge of the lake. So realized it and stood up to warn her but it was too late. The girl lost her balance, reached out for So's hand. And in one motion, both of them fell down in the bath lake. So could stand up on his feet first, caught his breath then looked around searching for Soo. Suddenly, the girl emerged from under water, caught the prince off guard. A gush of déjà vu rushed over them. In a moment, they just stood still staring at each other until a voice pulled them out of their little world

"What is going on here?" Court lady Oh looked at the two in confusion.

Embarrassment took over Soo. She quickly climbed up from the lake and ran as fast as possible back to her room. Meanwhile, 4th prince's eyes kept following the small figure until she disappeared behind the doors. His look didn't go unnoticed by the court lady, who simply turned away prepared towels for the prince to dry himself.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The head court lady of Damiwon had an undeniable sharp eyes. She could see through Hae Soo. The kindhearted girl was too innocent to live in the palace and might get herself killed one day. She didn't want to see it, not because of her close bond with the Hae but because all of her heart, soul and body were too exhausted by the cruelty of the palace. Therefore, she would protect the girl as much as possible till the day one of them was able to leave this unhealthy place, even if she had to be harsh on Soo.

* * *

Court Lady Oh's strict discipline sometimes brought Hae Soo madness. But the girl could never get mad at her because she knew what she did was all for her sake. Days by days, she got to understand the court lady more and even know Hae Soo, herself, more. The lady told her about Hae clan. How supportive and loyal they were to the king before and after his ascendance on the throne, which explained why they gained the king's favor. Lady Oh was a friend of the Hae before she had become court lady therefore she had known Myung Hee and little Hae Soo.

"You were always a timid well behaved girl. I never know that memory loss can change one's character"

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Soo laughed awkwardly, brought up the tea and herbs to change topic.

Hae Soo respected the older lady and somehow saw her as a mother figure. But this time she could not understand the lady at all. It had been a peaceful morning when they helped queen Hwangbo with her aching shoulder. Hae Soo left the room first and was about to go out when a cry from a small room caught her attention. Peeking inside, Soo saw the crown prince who was in pain with a lot of scratches on his body. Atopic! She realized it at a glance because her mother got the same illness. Soo told the court ladies to get out of the way then helped the crown prince herself. He opposed at first but Soo appeared to truly know what she was doing so he let her be. But when she had only started, court lady Oh walked in and yelled at her

"Get out! This is not a place for you" The court lady shoved her down on the ground, away from crown prince. This was the first time she received such rude treatment from the lady.

After having a chance to be alone with her, Soo thought she could explained herself but she got scolded terribly by her instead. She also was told to not talk about the incident and crown prince's illness to anyone.

* * *

Hae Soo got punished by copying 10 times the book "Sage of tea". Now sitting under a deserted pavilion, she couldn't help feeling annoyed with the unfair punishment. And writing in Hanja was getting on her nerves. Looking down at her own ugly chicken scratch handwriting, she was even more furious. One hand she tore the paper apart, the other hand threw her pen away in anger. The little brush touched the ground then rolled down on the steep corridor. It rolled, rolled, rolled until being stopped by a foot. That person bended down, picked the pen up, looked around searching for its owner, then he smirked.

"Even you are angry at your incompetence of writing, do not realease your anger on the poor little pen" 4th prince's voice made Soo jumped in surprise.

Instinctively, she hid her writing away, which made So almost burst out laughing. However seeing her sulking face, he held the laugh in.

"What's wrong with you again?" He asked concerned but Soo didn't reply, turned her face away.

He patiently sat down opposite her then reached for her writing papers, yet Soo quickly held it back. So didn't give in and tried to snatch it from her hand. The two competed over the papers for a while until the girl gave up and let him have them. So gave her a triumphal look before reading the papers

"What is this writing?" He cried out in amusement "Don't you have any improvement? Is Baek Ah a bad tutor or are you a terrible student?"

"If you just want to make fun of my writing, then leave"

4th prince remembered that he wanted to know what was wrong with her, so he stopped and went back to the main point "Alright. So why do you have to write..." he looked at the papers again but couldn't figure out a thing what she was writing. So had to reach for the opened book in front of her "Sage of tea? Why do you have to make a copy of Sage of tea?"

"Not one copy but ten" She said displeased "A punishment from Oh sanggong"

So almost laughed again but received a stern looked from Soo, he cleared his throat "What did you do wrong then?"

It was as if he had just pulled the trigger of a grenade. Hae Soo burst out telling her side of the story which she had to hold in for almost a day.

"I did nothing wrong. She didn't listen to my explanation. She scolded me, threatened me. What's wrong with helping a person who is suffering? And with the crown prince, I was correct about everything but..." Suddenly, she remembered that she must not talk about it and stopped. 4th prince's went serious, so she just jumped to the conclusion "Anyhow, I did nothing wrong" Soo finished her releasing of temper, turning away, silently prayed that 4th prince wouldn't ask her about the forbidden subject.

"You don't happen to know about the crown prince's illness, do you?" So asked in a lower voice despite the fact that there were only two of them in the deserted pavilion.

"Huh? What is that? I never hear about it?" She played dumb but it couldn't get over with 4th prince

"Watch what you say. You might not see the sunrise tomorrow, if you're not careful"

"You know about it too" Hae Soo stated in relief. That meant she didn't have to hide it from him.

"And you still think you did nothing wrong? What if you had made the crown prince worse? You'd already be dead. You should know Oh sanggong let you off easily" So patiently explained. And finally realization came to Hae Soo.

"Maybe you are right" She admitted timidly.

"I told you already didn't I? This palace is a scary place." He reminded her of the ugly truth. "Maybe it doesn't suit a person like you" He dropped the comment which was more like talking to himself than to her.

"Will I ever get out of here?" Soo sighed deeply in sadness, looking at the birds spreading their wings flying under the high blue sky. 4th prince followed her gaze, also looked up at the sky.

"If we get married" So broke the silence. Soo mentally startled when the prince talked about their marriage. "When we get married" he corrected the word "If you don't like living in Song Ak, I will let you go wherever you want"

"I can freely do everything on my own, go wherever I want?" She widened eyes, turning to him

"Yes, you can" He nodded as confirmation. And Soo gave him a bright grin.

"Pinky promise" She held up her little finger at him. 4th prince looked at it questioning, which made her grin wider. This whole thing about marriage turned out not bad at all, she thought. And she also had a lot to teach this Goryeo era prince.

* * *

Hae Soo's misunderstanding toward court lady Oh had been sorted out after the talk with 4th prince. Listening to their advice, Soo started to be careful in her actions and speeches. However, for a person who wore heart on sleeve like her, it would be a very long way to go.

To Soo's amazement, the next day, court lady Oh came to her and said she could take part in Crown prince's illness treatment with one condition that she must extremely be careful and mustn't leak the information to anyone. Soo happily agreed since she could feel herself being useful again. Little did the girl know, it was all because her fiancé had had a small talk about her with his oldest brother.

* * *

Thing went smoothly for Hae Soo lately when her herbal tea earned the favor of the king. Crown prince's health got better with her help. The princes came to Damiwon more often. Watching them enjoying her handmade tea brought a glow of happiness inside her. If only they could stay forever happy like this.

But thing that made Soo excited the most was the writing lesson with Baek Ah at night. He had change his teaching method. Instead of teaching her the technique, he gave her poems which were already written on paper then she would put white paper on it and copy exactly the handwriting. Her writing did improve. Gradually, it wasn't Baek Ah that she needed but only his handwritten papers. She had not known 13th prince had such neat beautiful handwriting which excited her everytime receiving a paper from him. Until recently, Baek Ah didn't give her any new one.

"Why don't you give me new poems anymore, Baek Ah nim?" Soo asked while copying an old poem.

"You can still practice on the old ones" He didn't bothered to look at her but focused on cleaning his flute.

"I'd like to practice on a new one. Just write it for me now" Soo pleaded, reaching out for his hand.

"What can I do? It's not my writing that you have used to practice." Baek Ah confessed the truth "So hyung is busy lately"

"They are from 4th prince?" Soo hit the table in surprise

"Why are you so surprised?" Baek Ah raised an eyebrow at her. Then realization hit him "Did you think it's my handwriting all the time?" A mischievous smile spread on his face "You like it, don't you? You like my 4th hyung's handwriting. Aren't you moved? He spent his time writing poems for you. It was also him who suggested this method to teach you to write"

Hae Soo was lost deeply in her own thoughts while 13th prince was looking at her in expectation. All he wished was these two people could have a happy marriage based on mutual love but not a political one.

"Baek Ah nim" Soo finally looked up at Baek Ah, "I think from tomorrow you don't have to come here tutor me anymore"

"Ok, good for me then. I have better thing to do with more beautiful girl than you." Baek Ah shrugged unconcerned "Not that I say you're not beautiful" He added in hurry, worried that Soo would be sad but the girl didn't pay any attention to what he said.

* * *

That night Soo spread all the paper on her table, looked at them, admired them. Her fingers traced each word one by one. They were all from 4th prince. It felt like she had discovered a whole new side of him. Her handwriting would resemble his, her fiancé's. She might not notice but it was the first time Hae Soo referred 4th prince Wang So as her fiancé.

Meanwhile, the poem 8th prince had written for her was kept in a locked chest hidden deeply in her belongings. It was still in there but she had more out here.

* * *

4th prince had never stayed in his quarter in the palace. Everyone knew it. Everyone except Hae Soo. She rarely went far from Damiwon. The only prince's quarter she had ever visited was crown prince's therefore it took her a while to find 4th prince's, only to know that he didn't stay there but live on astronomy tower.

"Why does he insist on living in the palace only to stay in astronomy tower?" She asked annoyed while walking all the way to Jimong's dwelling.

When reaching the top floor of the tower, Soo felt like dying of exhaustion. The small tidy room was empty, much to her disappointment but she at least knew he, indeed, lived there. Soo didn't intend to intrigue into his private life and was about to leave but something on his working table caught her attention. Soo looked around then took cautious steps toward it. There was laying an unfinished poem written in a too familiar handwriting. She picked it up carefully. But before she was able to read, another hand seized it from her

"What do you think you are doing?"

Soo startled, turned back "You. Since when have you been here?" Soo asked in surprise as 4th prince, without a noise, was standing right behind her back.

"Since the first step you set on this room. I want to see what would you do in my room without my presence. Can't believe that you'd start stealing thing from me"

"Stealing? I am not" she argued but then realized that with the evidence in his hand, all of her reasonings would be invalid

"Yeah right!' He said in sarcasm but then didn't want to torment her anymore, he dropped the topic "So what are you doing here?"

"I come to say thank you" Soo said indifferently without looking into his eyes. It was weird that every time she wanted to say thanks to him, she couldn't say it properly. "Thank you for the poems. They're very useful" She mumbled shyly

"It's nothing." He dismissed it

"Come to Damiwon then" Soo said, slightly glanced at him "I haven't seen you there, recently."

"Are you..." So narrowed his eyes, leaned down, face to face with her "telling me to come find you at Damiwon?"

"Yes" Soo was dumbfounded at first, felt uncomfortable each time his face was too close to hers. Then it clicked inside her head what was his meaning "NO" she cried out loud, took a step backward, remained her personal space. 4th prince smirked. "I mean you come and have some tea, like other princes do. I can prepare something which helps you sleep well, as a thank you present."

"Or maybe you can give me a drawing in return"

"Drawing?" Soo tilted her head, wondered what kind of drawing he wanted from her

"The happy face. You drew one for Wook in return for his poem, didn't you?" He reminded her.

Soo froze for a second then turned away, hiding the sadness in her eyes. The emoticon, she had forgot it. And there were a lot of other things she wanted to forget too. "Sorry. I can't give you that"

Soo left in hurry, leaving So alone again. He opened the paper snatched from her before and read the unfinished poem

 _Green, O green is the willow, placid, peaceful the flow,_

 _Hark and I hear on the river, songs from my ..._

Song of bamboo twigs written by Liu Yuxi, he thought it was a poem of beautiful landscapes at first but it turned out a love one.

* * *

10th prince's birthday was coming close and Eun went absolutely gaga over it, did his best to make sure that Hae Soo wouldn't forget his birthday. Soo had tried but she couldn't forget it if 10th prince reminded her everyday and every single time he met the girl. She just knew exactly the perfect present for the birthday boy.

* * *

As Father of many children and the king at the same time, king Taejo didn't understand all of his children but he did know his favorite ones. Yeon Hwa used to be one of them. Beautiful and intelligent, she was the daughter of whom he felt proud and treasured the most. Until he saw ambition and greed in her eyes. The ambition might be his trait but greed was definitely Hwangbo's. If she had been born a boy, that child would be a huge threat for the crown prince. Yeon Hwa should not live in SongAk. It would be the best for him, for her, for the princes, in general, for all of them. He told her of his intention already. And today he just wanted to come clear with her, despite of her liking or not. And since when the king cared about his children's liking?

"Your Majesty, you really want to send me away?"

"I asked province governors to nominate good candidates for the position of princess's husband. You'll soon receive the list and select among them. How do you think?"

"I listen to all of your arrangements, father" Yeon Hwa hid her displeasure behind a fake smile.

"Good!" the king nodded at his daughter. "About the marriage, I granted one for your 4th brother but delayed the wedding, do you wish yours to be before or after the wedding of 4th prince?"

"As the younger sister, it's only right for me to be wedded after older brother" She replied politely but all she thought about was buying more time and delaying the marriage of her own as long as possible.

"Alright! I will consider it so that you won't have to wait too long" King Teajo said in contemplation. Just right then, the door of his chamber opened, walked in Hae Soo with the court ladies to serve the king tea.

"Your Highnesses" Soo bowed down, greeted the king and princess Yeon Hwa.

"It's time for tea already" The king smiled in contentment once the tea scent filled up the room "Yeon Hwa, you haven't tasted Hae Soo's tea, have you?"

"No, father. I haven't had that honor" She replied, the smile never left her face. She saw Hae Soo pour another cup of tea and serve her. It tasted bittersweet exactly how she was feeling at that moment "I can understand why you favor the tea of Hae Soo now father. You should keep her in the palace for a long time so that she can serve you this good tea everyday" The princess said in a good-daughter voice that could pleased any parents in the world.

"You're right. If I delay the wedding of 4th prince and Hae Soo, I can have both two daughters for me" King Taejo laughed happily "How do you think about it, Soo?" He turned to the girl of Damiwon

"Everything as you wish, your Majesty" Soo's answer pleased the king and made him laugh more, meanwhile the princess hid her smirk behind the teacup until the king addressed her again

"Right, Yeon Hwa. Every year, it's you who prepare birthday parties for the princes. This time let Hae Soo organize birthday party for your 10th brother"

"Your Majesty?" Both girls asked in surprise. Yeon Hwa had everything prepared already. While Soo was shocked that an outsider like her was allowed to prepare the event of royal family.

"Eunie has always been fond of Hae Soo and enjoys spending time with her. Let's just say this arrangement is my present for him"

* * *

Yeon Hwa left the king's chamber with clenching fists. She felt like being humiliated by her own father in front of outsider. That girl Hae Soo, what was so good about her. She got married to the royal family. The king liked her. Most of the princes loved her. Meanwhile the princess like herself would soon be casted out of the palace. It wasn't fair. Jealousy rose inside like an uncontrollable monster had just been released from the cage. She couldn't accept it. She would never accept it.

"Did the king call you to discuss about your marriage again?" A voice pulled Yeon Hwa from her train of thoughts. She regained her posture and hid away all the emotions. Turning back, looked at 3rd prince, she smiled

"Orabonim"

"You... just be mine"

"What?" 3th prince Wang Yo's offer swept the fake smile off the princess's face.

"You could be the Queen of Goryeo. But the wife of a province governor? Even it's a powerful clan, I cannot bear to see that"

"Then how might your dream go?" She asked in a challenging voice with a slight smile

"My dream?" He heaved out in disbelief "you want to argue that even in your desperate situation. My dream is... Goryeo"

Yeon Hwa's smile went wider "You are very fearless. But how can I know of your true competence that will put you on the throne?"

"You are doubting me?" Yo was surprised that there was someone that had doubts about his competence

"Unless you can show me" The challenge in her voice was more obvious

"What do you want?" 3th prince got curious

"How about... getting rid of Hae Soo?" The daughter of Hae clan, fiancée of 4th prince, the favorite of the king and even the crown prince.

Yo's face turned serious for a second, then burst out laughing "You think I will get involved with your girly jealousy?"

"If you can only see this simply as a girly jealousy, then I have nothing to talk with you" Yeon Hwa said her last words then left. 3rd prince stayed behind, confused of what his half-sister had said

* * *

The king's order got Hae Soo both nervous and excited. She had planed to prepare a small birthday party Korean style (not Goryeo style) for 10th prince. Now, maybe she needed to enlarged it into a big party. Most of things she could have other court ladies done for her but there were things that she needed to make it herself.

"What are you doing?" Soo jumped in surprise, almost had a heart attack when 4th prince emerged from nowhere asking what she was doing. How he could suddenly appeared behind her back without her knowing was still a mystery

"Can you stop jump scaring me like that?" She held her heart tightly.

"I didn't jump scare you. I walked in here" He said innocently

"What do you want then?" Soo asked impatiently as she had to finish drawing pictures of 10th prince then make paper flowers for the decoration

"You told me to come here, remember? What is this unwelcoming attitude?"

"Oh right, I forget it. My bad" She put down the papers and pen, ran up inside to make tea for 4th prince. Watching her running for him, his lips couldn't help curling up a smile.

Now two of them were sitting in the bathing house, near the bath lake. Wang So was having his tea as promised while Hae Soo was drawing chibi pictures of 10th prince without noticing 4th prince's stare was on her all the time. The focus on her face fascinated him: the way she chewed her upper lips, the frown she gave at a wrong drawing, the fallen hair on her forehead and the way she pulled it back to place. So didn't know how long they had sat like that until Soo looked up and met his eyes

"If you're only sitting there and do nothing, then you can help me?"

She shoved the papers and scissors in his hand and showed him how to cut a paper flower. He reluctantly did at first but after a while he found it funny and started making more. They spent the whole evening together in a comfortable atmosphere, a little teasing, a little bickering, more laughing and smiling.

4th prince put the scissors down when it was time of midnight. Soo had fallen asleep on the table with the pen still in her hand. So tiptoed over to her side, watched her sleeping peacefully. A curl of hair fell over her face, so he pulled it back as gently as possible, tried not to wake her up. He could sit there and watch her sleep the whole night but remembered how painful her neck could be when she woke up tomorrow, he decided to bring her back on bed. Slowly and gently, So held her shoulder and lifted her head. With one arm kept behind her back, he let her head lean on his chest while his other hand tried to pull the legs under the table out. Soo stirred a little. He halted, thought that she was awake but she didn't. After waiting some seconds, he continued pulling her legs out. Soo stirred again, this time she woke up really, slowly opened her eyes. Their eyes met with Soo didn't understand what was going on. 4th prince immediately dropped the arm supporting Soo's back, made her fall backwards, head hit hard on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She groaned in pain, made an effort to sit up and rubbed the back of her painful head. 4th prince felt sorry a little but then shrugged it off

"Go to your bed" He gestured her to leave but the stubbon girl didn't have any intention to stand up

"I have to make these flowers into chains" she said still in her sleepy state, reaching out for the paper flowers but So held her arm

"Do it tomorrow. Now go to bed" She tried to peel his hand off but failed "Do you want to go to bed yourself or me to take you to bed myself?"

Defeated, Soo stood up and made her way back to her bedroom. So's eyes followed each step of her... with a deep frown.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Baek Ah always knew that Hae Soo was an oddball, from the strange words she blurted out sometimes, to the imaginary world she told and insisted that it was real. And today, Eunie hyung's birthday, he could see a total new level of Soo's bizarreness. The room was decorated with chains of colorful paper flowers and cute pictures of 10th hyung. In the middle of the room was set a big layer cake with a lot of small candles. The number of candles presented the years old of 10th prince, Hae Soo had explained to him. 13th prince was admiring the cake when Soo and other court ladies finished the last decorations of the room. Sometimes, he wondered if she would ever stop acting weird but then she wouldn't be Hae Soo anymore.

Suddenly, the court ladies cried out loud

"Lady Soo"

Baek Ah looked up and saw his friend collapsing on the floor, around were the court ladies looking terrified. He rushed up toward her.

"Soo" Baek Ah lifted the girl up. She was shaking uncontrollably, hands held her chest as if she had difficulty in breathing. "Soo, are you ok?" He asked in concern, holding her tightly. Her eyes still closed but the body had stopped shaking.

"Visions" She muttered soundless words through her hard breathes "I saw visions"

"Vision?" 13th prince repeated her words in confusion, then turned to the court ladies "Go get physicians, quickly"

Hae Soo, even in her unstable state, tried to speak up "Don't! I'm fine." She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Baek Ah.

Though she said fine but he could clearly see terror in her big teary eyes.

"Soo, you're not fine"

She turned away, shook her head firmly "I'm fine now". Taking a deep breath, she held his arm to get back on her feet. Other court ladies also gave her a hand.

"Soo" Baek Ah gave her a worried look but the girl assured him with a weak smile

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just lacking of sleep. The princes are coming. Please help me welcoming them"

13th prince hesitated, still worried about her. However, Soo steadily pushed him until he gave in. Finally, Baek Ah reluctantly left but just after Soo could stand on her own.

* * *

Hae Soo saw the vision of the death of the kings again, which made her fall on the ground terrified. After a moment of blank state full of terror, she realized people were surrounding. However, consciousness just fully came back to her when she heard 13th prince call for physicians. It was not time to make a fuss, so she stopped him and told him to leave. Learning from Court lady Oh, Soo knew to hold herself together better, especially to control her emotions. Baek Ah went out when it only left a few minutes till 10th prince arrived. Hae Soo asked the court ladies to leave her alone then prepared herself to give Eun his special birthday present.

Just as her plan, 10th prince walked in the room alone before any prince. She surprised him with the confetti then put the birthday hat on the head of the birthday prince. Wang Eun was still speechless in his amazement, when Soo pushed him sit down on the center seat

"Your highness" Soo stood on the center stage and smiled brightly at 10th prince "Thank you for being my first friend in Goryeo." Eun came round from his astonishment, smiled back at her in delight. "After Myung Hee passed away, I was comforted thanks to you. So, I want to give you this special gift" Soo cleared her throat then sang the happy birthday song. Eun was confused at first but then happily clapped along. At that moment, he was the happiest person in the world.

The song finished, both of them clapped loudly with Eun even jumping on his feet. Unexpectedly, the other princes walked in and clapped with them. They came earlier than her plan.

"Wow, it's such a great present Hae Soo has given you, Eunie" The crown prince cheerfully complimented. While Soo felt more embarrassed than ever, hid her reddened face away.

Then overcame the embarrassment, Soo walked down, welcoming the princes, princess to Eun's birthday party. They were all amazed and happy, gathering around the grand table with birthday cake. Candles were lit. Soo told 10th prince to make a wish then to blow out all the candles so that his wish could come truth. Such tradition was totally alien to the Goryeo era people but somehow made them smile nonstop. After that came the food, drinks and music. The princes enjoyed both the party and the decor that Hae Soo had arranged at the same time. They excitedly made Eun copy the posture in the pictures then cheered on him, drank with him ect.

Hae Soo was pleased that the birthday prince could get the blessings and attentions he deserved at his most important day of the year. And that was all the meaning of a birthday party. She looked at all of them with a proud smile. If only they could forever stayed happy like that. The visions she had before was pushed to the back of her head. She didn't want to think about it right now. But when she caught the sight of 4th prince leaning back on the wall distance from the crowd, drinking alone, her smile faded.

Soo silently made her way to So, stood next to him.

"Don't you enjoy my arrangement?" Soo asked, kept her eyes looking at 10th prince but not So.

"I do" 4th prince didn't bother to look at her either. Just the presence of her close to him was enough.

"So why are you standing here alone?"

"Leave me" So said indifferently

"But I said I would accompany you during the day we are here, didn't I?" Soo smiled, sneaked her arm around his and intertwined their fingers. 4th prince froze. Even his heart also skipped a beat.

It was the first time someone intertwined their fingers with him. He stared down at their linked hand, then looked up at Soo, who was smiling warmly as usual, then stared down at their linked hand again. A glow of warmness spread across his body. Something he had never experienced before. His mind went blank when Soo tugged him toward the table and settled them down with everyone else. All he could think about was the softness of her hand and how perfect their hands fitted like that. So didn't notice the presence of Baek Ah when his favorite brother came and pulled Soo up. He only knew Soo had been stolen from him when her small hand left his. Soo was dragged on the stage.

"Eunie hyung doesn't think that he could enjoy Soo's voice all by himself, does he?" Baek Ah said mischievously. "Soo, you must sing for us a song so that it could be fair"

Soo opposed at first but others kept clapping and cheering her until she cleared her throat. Everyone went silent, looked at her with expectations

"The day that passes by painfully..." Soo raised her voice and the room was filled with the beautiful melody.

The song finished and followed by a grand applause. No one was aware of the disappearance of the 4th prince except for the girl on the stage. She had wanted to run after him but couldn't. The only thing she could do was whispering to 13th prince, asking him to find his brother back.

* * *

The party came closer to the end and it was time for 10th prince to open his presents. The day would have turn out wonderful if 3rd prince didn't trick Eun to demand a present from So. At that mean time, Baek Ah dragged 4th prince back. So promised to give Eun anything he wanted if that thing was in his reach of hand. Soo also innocently confirmed 4th prince's promise. The young childlike prince had asked to see his brother's scar. 4th prince, in his dilemma, had kept his word and took off the mask. The party mood was ruined. So left and Soo ran after him, asking for 10th prince a chance to say sorry. Without knowing the true feelings of So, Soo got him furious, leaving her behind with confusion.

When Soo came back, the party was totally destroyed with Eun blaming 3rd prince. However, Yo wasn't taken back but openly challenged crown prince over his position. The crown prince was so angry that Soo must ran up to hold him back.

"Your illness might be exposed, your highness" She whispered only for him to hear, pretending to calm down the angry crown prince.

3rd prince with a smirk left the room nonchalantly. The other princes didn't react and just let him leave but Soo, in an urge of justice, felt like she couldn't let Wang Yo over with it. She followed him out

"Your Highness" Hae Soo caught up with him. The prince stopped midway, turned back "Why did you have to do that?"

"And what exactly did I do?" He smirked, interested in what she was going to say

"It's 10th prince's birthday. Everyone should be happy but you, your highness, you have destroyed everything"

"If your fiancé hates it so much, he didn't have to take off the mask. He has too much pride. It's him who destroys everything. That monster shouldn't have come back to SongAk."

"You do NOT call him monster" Soo shouted at the 3rd prince defensively which took him off guard in a second. But then he came back at her with dangerous narrowed eyes

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Raise. Your. Voice. Against. Me." He gritted through his teeth. Stepping forward with each word, 3rd prince cornered Soo till her back hit the wall. "You and your monster fiancé should know where your place is" Yo was threatening her when someone interrupted them.

"Hyungnim" Wook called him from behind. Yo halted. He threw a glance over his shoulder at Wook then slowly left the Hae girl. Walking away, the 3rd prince couldn't help recalling his conversation with Yeon Hwa a few days before. ' _Get rid of Hae Soo'_

Although Wang Yo had left, Soo still rooted on her spot, finding support from the wall behind her back or else she might have fall down at any moment. Her mind ran wild, tried to process what had happened. The vision of faceless Gwangjong came up before her eyes. 3rd prince, he might be Gwangjong. He might be the one who killed his brothers to get on the throne. Lost deeply in her thought, she didn't know since when 8th prince had been standing by her side, replacing the wall to be her source of support

"Hae Soo" Wook called her back to reality with his soft gentle voice.

* * *

Soo and Wook were sitting together in an empty room in Damiwon. It had been a long time since the last time they were alone from anyone else like this

"How is So now?" Wook broke the silence

"He may get angry now but soon will be ok" Soo answered while staring at her tea, thinking of the hurtful and vulnerable Wang So.

"Eunie didn't think far enough. Please tell So to not hold anger at him"

"He won't" Soo knew that 4th prince would forgive 10th prince, she just knew.

A long silence filled up the room until 8th prince broke the ice again

"How are you doing?"

"Huh?" Soo looked up now at Wook, realized that she hadn't paid enough attention to the man sitting across the table.

"I asked how are you doing?" Wook repeated his question patiently

"I'm fine" She replied with a slight smile. Another pause.

"Have you..." 8th prince hesitated "forgot me?" Soo looked surprised. But before she could have a chance to say anything, Wook continued "I missed you." Soo widened eyes at his confession. "I had hoped you didn't forget me. I thought as long as we didn't forget each other, we would still have a chance."

Soo's heart sunk. Tears started forming in her eyes. "How could you..." Never once did she think they could get back together but the 8th prince did.

"You are pitying me, aren't you?" Wook burst out a small laugh "Don't pity me." A sad smile reached his eyes "I get it now. Today I saw you and 4th hyung holding hand and even just a few minutes ago, you sit with me but your mind was full of him." Her first tear dropped down. 8th prince reached his hand out and wiped it away "Don't cry, Soo. I feel happy now that you have forgot me. Because if you have truly forgot me, you won't feel hurt every time we meet"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that until now I'm still a burden" Tears streamed down on her cheeks, which made Wook couldn't be on his seat anymore

"You were not a burden" He stood up, walked to her side and held her against his torso. "You never are" His hand patted her head gently like many other times before he had given her comfort "I won't wait for you anymore. But remember you can comeback to me whenever you feel lost in this world. Because it's the last thing I could do to keep my promise to Myung Hee"

* * *

8th prince words finally set Soo's heart at ease. But life as it always was, when you thought it would get better, then another thing went wrong. 4th prince had been mad at her and avoiding her without a fine reason. While Baek Ah was no help for her in making peace with his dear 4th brother at all.

"Are you sure, you looked into the favor I asked of you?" Hae Soo dragged 13th prince to a quiet corner after her special desert custom-made for So was left untouched.

"I did. His favorite snack is oil and honey pastry" He claimed in annoyance since Soo started blaming him for her irreconcilability with So

"Are you sure?"

"I told you that I am"

"Gosh, then why didn't he even touch it" she sighed deeply, wondering

"Then ask him yourself. Ask him what you need to do in order for him to get over his anger" Baek Ah suggested but Soo just sighed deeper

"I need him to look at me in order to ask him. He seems to have made up with others. Why is he acting that way to me?" Soo scratched her head frustratedly

"That's true" 13th prince frowned "He forgave Eunie hyung right away." He also found his brother acting weirdly but didn't know his reason "Have you tried to serve him fresh leaf tea? It's also his favorite."

"Serving tea now? When there is a drought? Even the king doesn't drink tea at this moment and you tell me to serve him tea" She snapped

"Find your own way then" Baek Ah gave up on Soo and found his way to flee before the girl could pour her frustration on his head.

Hae Soo couldn't think of any better way but standing outside 4th prince's room, waited for him coming back to have a direct confrontation. She waited for him the whole night but there was no sight of So. The dark empty room was abandoned just like herself.

"Are you going to not see me anymore?" That was Soo's last thought before she fell asleep on the doorstep of 4th prince's room.

* * *

The next day, Damiwon was in chaos, not because of their Lady Hae Soo not sleeping in her room but because one of the ladies was poisoned.

Court lady Oh received the news at the early morning. After the utter shock, she went all rigid and assembled all the ladies in Damiwon. She told them to hold their tongues, to not spread the news outside of Damiwon and to turn the poison into accident of using herbs. What the old lady feared the most, finally happened in Damiwon. She just wondered whom they targeted this time. There was no one in Damiwon worthy to be poisoned accept for herself and... Hae Soo

"Where is Lady Soo?" She asked the court ladies

"She hasn't come back since yesterday evening" one of the ladies answered and the head court lady went pale in fright

"Go look for her, quickly" She ordered then called for the roommate of the dead court lady to have a private talk.

"What was she doing the last time you saw her?"

"She said to me she needed to heat up the dinner for Lady Soo, in case the Lady came back late"

The ruler dropped from court lady Oh's hand to the ground.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

Soo stirred in her sleep, felt an unfamiliar softness from the bed she was lying on. Her bed in Damiwon was definitely softer and the comfort had spring grass scent unlike this manly woody fragrance. She might be not on her own bed. Not on her own bed? Soo abruptly opened her eyes, looked at the ceiling. This was clearly not her bed. She sat right straight up, looked around the strange room. It was even more strange for her to have the feeling that she had been in this room before. Suddenly the footsteps could be heard and Soo held her breath. Emerging at the staircase was no stranger but the astronomer Choi Jimong. He saw her sitting on the bed already and gave her a cheerful smile

"Good morning, Lady Soo"

Hae Soo just looked at him in bewilderment "How did I get on here?"

"I believe you were not sleepwalking so someone must have brought you here." Jimong stated as a matter of fact while walking in to put his books on the table "The doorstep was too cold for you to sleep anyway" He added.

"Did you...?" She looked at him, questioning but the astronomer quickly shook his head.

"No, my Lady. I dared not to lay my fingers on you"

Then realization hit her "Was it 4th prince?" She looked around the room to confirm her suspense and to seek a sight of the person she had been waiting for the whole night. "Where is he?" She didn't need the answer from Jimong to know So had brought her to his bed last night.

"Obviously he is not here" Soo sighed disappointed, took Jimong's answer as he didn't know 4th prince's whereabout. Then he gently reminded her "I think you should come back Damiwon now since earlier someone came here to find you"

Soo got up quickly. She could image court lady Oh went mad at her for not returning last night already. However before leaving, she didn't forget to turn to Jimong

"Please tell 4th prince that I am waiting for him at Damiwon"

"I believe he has already got the message" The older man waved his goodbye to the girl until her presence wasn't in sight and there was only him in the empty room.

"She left" Jimong said as if having a conversation with someone "You can come out now" Slowly 4th prince appeared from behind a hidden curtain. His face wore an unreadable expression. "Are you avoiding her or are you dying to see her?" Jimong gave him a question look "Please make up your mind"

"Have you known about it?" So asked, confused the astronomer "Have you seen beforehand her presence in my life?"

"I don't often ask the stars about one person's love life, your highness, especially not yours"

"But you said the marriage was a bless from heaven for me"

"Your existence on the earth is also a bless from heaven" Jimong answered in his obnoxious way as usual. But So didn't bother to debate with him anymore as his mind was full of the images of the girl named Hae Soo.

* * *

Soo walked back Damiwon with a heavy heart, expected to be scolded by court lady Oh. She thought of how to explain the fact that she had spent the night in 4th prince's room without being misunderstood. The only positive thing might be that So had brought her insides, which meant he didn't hate her much like she had thought. When Soo reached Damiwon, as expected, the old court lady was waiting for her. But to her surprise, she didn't get mad at her but rushed to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug. When Soo was still deep in the amazement, the court lady held her at the arm length to study her from head to toes

"Are you fine? Do you get hurt? Where was you last night? Who did you meet?" She showered Soo with questions.

"I'm fine, sanggong. I was with 4th prince" Soo replied, tried to calm the lady down. And indeed, she did. The court lady's face went stern once the prince was mentioned. Without a word, she dragged Soo to her room.

"Prepare your luggage, I will ask for you to leave the palace as soon as possible" Court lady Oh told Soo, who was still dumbfounded at what was happening and the odd behavior of her respected lady.

"What happened? What is going on?"

The lady gave her a worried look before sighing deeply. She told her about the poisoning.

"That's the reason why I tell you to leave. Come back to your hometown now. You'll be save there. I can tell the king that you've learnt enough. You can wait for the wedding at your hometown." Court lady Oh told Soo, almost pleading but the girl just sat there immobile with a blank expression. "Soo" Lady Oh must slightly shake her to snap her back to reality.

"No, I can't" She shook her head as the images of the princes came back to her: innocent Wang Eun, dynamic Wang Jung, gentle Wang Wook, kindhearted crown prince, sweetheart Baek Ah and then the hurtful vulnerable So. The threat of 3rd prince rang in her ears. She could not leave them for her own wellbeing. She had promised to accompany him so that he wouldn't be alone in this palace. She must protect him and other princes, all of them from Gwangjong.

"You can't protect anyone here" Court lady Oh affirmed strongly as if she could read Soo's mind. "Don't ever think about it. You must save yourself first" the lady held her hand, convincing

"I will leave. I will definitely leave one day. Just not now." Soo peeled the hand away and ran out.

* * *

Wang Moo was surprised by sudden presence of Hae Soo in his reading room and her out burst warning about 3rd prince's evil schemes. If it was someone else, he might have them punished but the crown prince had always had soft spot for this girl who was his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Everybody in the palace knew about it, Hae Soo" He put his book down and walked toward her "But you're the first one who boldly said it out loud."

"You know about it but choose to do nothing?" Soo questioned innocently. Too innocent!

"Don't ever say something like that again or you'll be framed for disociating the royal family and get death penalty. Doesn't So or Oh sanggong tell you to watch what you say in the palace?" The first prince explained, looked at her with gentle eyes.

"But shouldn't you prepare something, your highness, to protect yourself and other people?" The girl asked with a concerning voice, which made him leave out a small laugh. Somehow he knew his father had chosen a good girl for So.

"Indeed, I do. I have So and you as my right hand." Moo gave Soo an assuring smile and patted slightly on her shoulder "As long as you stay loyal to me"

For the first time, Soo wished she had had full knowledge about the history of Goryeo era but not bits and pieces or some terrifying visions.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the palace, people were scheming to take down the crown prince.

"I heard about a poisoning in Damiwon. Was it your doing?" Queen Yoo asked her son while sipping tea from her cup.

"Hae Soo is likely a threat to our plan" Wang Yo poured a cup of tea for himself after having served his mother.

"You also realize she could be a threat?" Queen Yoo asked with a slight surprise in her voice. Her son was not someone to notice the minor characters which might have the major impacts on their plan.

"I didn't see it at first. But Yeon Hwa mentioned it once" Yo truthfully admitted.

"Yeon Hwa?" Queen Yoo raised an eyebrow.

"She once told me to get rid of Hae Soo, but I had thought it just came out from pure jealousy" Yo continued, wasn't aware of that his mother was thinking deeply.

"She may not be a simple girl" Queen Yoo commented which confused Yo with whom she was talking about, Hae Soo or Yeon Hwa. But then she reached out to caressed Yo's cheek "From now on, don't make a reckless move like poisoning again. We must plan everything thing carefully one by one, step by step."

That day, 9th prince was secretly summoned to Queen Yoo's quarter. While 3rd prince paid a visit to his half sister, Yeon Hwa princess. They said there was no friendship in the palace but alliances for benefit was definitely a must.

* * *

The next day, a rumor was whispered among the court ladies that Lady Hae Soo, fiancée of 4th prince, didn't spend the night in her room. She was usually seen coming in and out of the crown prince's quarter. Court lady Oh had to spend a lot of time in extinguishing such rumor. And Hae Soo could not leave Damiwon from then. She also stopped helping the court physicians with crown prince's illness. But another physician was replaced in her stead. Adding to her misery, the man she had been waiting for, never once visited her in Damiwon.

* * *

"Send my apology to Hae Soo" The crown prince said to 4th prince when they were saying goodbye before his departure from SongAk to the front fields. "And to you, too" Moo gave a weak sincere smile to his brother.

"It's not your fault. How could we blame you?" So replied, handing his oldest brother the sword.

"But still." Crown prince took the sword and studied it for a second "It will not be easy for you without me in the palace. Especially when father is busy with the rain rituals"

"There will soon be raining. The king will be fine. What bad thing might happen?" 4th prince assured his brother. "Don't worry too much. Please take care of yourself!"

"Think about it, since the day Hae Soo stopped taking care of me, I just have the feeling of uneasiness"

"It's her honor to have your confiance, your Highness"

"Don't use formal language. I'm happy that you have someone like Soo. You two are a good match."

* * *

However anything that could go wrong, would go wrong. The rain didn't come soon like So had thought. The king's health was at alert, so one of princes must replace him to head up the ritual. Once again the heaven chose So. But 4th prince knew better that heaven's will was just person's doing. He followed the king's order to perform the rain calling ritual, only then got bashed by the people. The wolf dog again felt vulnerable, hurtful and abandoned, but above all was the feeling of being betrayed by people on whom his loyalty lay.

Soo could see them all, all the emotions on his face at that moment and he chose to run away. She wanted to run after him but was held back by court lady Oh, so was Baek Ah held back by Jung.

It took Soo a long time to find out So's whereabout. When she reached there, he was lying on a boat moored near the lake's bank, with eyes shut tightly.

"Your Highness, are you sleeping?" Soo called but the man still lay immobile. Didn't give up, she found her way to walk down on the boat with him. Slowly and carefully, the girl settled herself down on the rear seat, where she had a good look of 4th prince's face. It had been a while she didn't see him this close and his sleeping figure (or pretended sleeping figure) brought calmness to her heart.

"What are you going to do hiding here?" She said to him but more like a whisper to herself "You should get going now. People must be worried about you" So didn't make a move.

"I don't want to bother" So opened his mouth but his eyes were still closed with arms crossed on his chest.

"Don't hold on to what happened too much. Everyone just tries to live and survire. They will forget it soon." Soo tried to console him.

"Are you pitying me again?" So slightly annoyed "I told I don't want pity from you"

Soo bit her lips, recalling the incident at birthday party of 10th prince. So told her how much he had hated the pitiful look she gave him. But was it really pity, the feelings she had for him? She didn't even know. An awkward silence fell on them until Soo broke the silence.

"It's how life is, isn't it? It just keeps getting worse everyday." She sighed deeply and So opened his eyes, glanced at her. "No one in this world has an easy life. You just don't notice them. Everyone has an hard life. But what can we do if not moving forward?" So now fully looked at her "They will be starting the rain ritual again soon. What you went through just now will soon pass." She gave him a warm smile. "Everything will soon pass"

So repositioned himself and closed his eyes again "You are young, yet you pretend to know everything about life. It's bothersome!"

The girl pouted slightly but then her lips curled up a small smile "Alright, I will leave you in peace so that you can reflect on your own life."

Soo pushed herself up but such movement made the boat wobbled. She lost her balance, almost fell off the boat but in a flash, 4th prince's hand reached out and pulled her into his waiting arm. And there Soo was lying, in So's embrace, face to face, eyes to eyes. They were both astonished at their closeness. Soo didn't realize she had held her breath while her heart was drumming in its cage. Her cheeks went crimson after she was aware of their position. Quickly Soo peeled herself from him, stood up, climbed out of the boat then ran away. Meanwhile 4th prince was still lying there, hadn't recovered from the state of surprise even after she had left.

* * *

That night alone in her room, Soo tossed and turned on the bed, thinking about the incident in the afternoon with 4th prince. Just a mere thought of him made her heart beat fast. The feeling of secure in his arms, the softness of the look he gave her, the ticklishness of his breath on her skin, all of them came back to her. Soo must mentally and physically slapped herself to wake up

"What are you thinking, you stupid girl?"

Her hands patted her chest as if she was comforting the heart "Calm down now! Calm down now, my dear heart. Listen to me! Are you mine or not?"

Soo closed her eyes tried to call sleep coming. But minutes later, candles in her room were lit up again. Sleep didn't came, therefore she must get up and do something useful, which might keep her heart off a certain prince.

* * *

So was torn between going to the ritual or hiding from it. It was hurt like hell, being bashed by the people. And he was dread of all their looking, their pointing, their cursing, their stone throwing ect. Was it worth going through this hell and what might he get on the other side?

" _If it rains because of a slave, that slave will become like a king. What is heaven's will? You are definitely to stand tall before all the people._ " Jimong words rang in his head. And then General Park's saying long time ago came back to him. " _What is the real reason you want to live Song Ak?_ "

He had desired recognition. His mother's recognition of him as a son, but it would never happen. So it was people's recognition of him as a prince that he wanted. Then realization hit him hard. The whole "heaven's will" was not supposed to humiliate him but to give him a chance. An opportunity for him to be recognized.

So immediately turned on his heel, grabbed his habiliments. When he was about to leave for the ritual, Hae Soo ran up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Come with me now"

"I am going to the rain ritual. I have no time to go with you" So was about to get on his way when Soo held him back.

"I can take that mask off for you"

4th prince had realized his feeling for Hae Soo long time ago. And he just coolly accepted it. Avoiding her was not a denial state. He never once denied his feeling. But his survival instinct told him to not follow his heart, especially in the palace where you must be wary of the people closest to you. Was she worthy of his feelings? Was she trustful for him to put his heart in her hand? That were questions raised inside his head. Right, he didn't give a thought if she would return the feeling, because she was his person. Maybe not totally yet, but if she was the trustful one, he could always make her his. And now, when she was standing in front of him, taking the mask off his face, So couldn't help laying bare his vulnerability to her. And when her fingers traced his scar, which was the most intimate touch in his whole life, he hesitated. The questions emerged in his head again when he grabbed Soo's wrist, stopped her.

"Doesn't it bother you to see this ugly face? Do you feel sorry for me?" He didn't need a person who pitied him. He wanted someone who could oversee his scar and saw him as who he was.

"How can I feel sorry for someone who is always uttering death threats? Whether you have a scar or not, no matter how people see you, the fact that you're a good person is more important to me." His heart fluttered. How did she know such perfect answer, the rightful key to open his locked heart. So slowly let go of her hand, letting her study his scar, his heart, his soul.

"Can I really trust you?" He asked her but also questioned himself too. "I have always wondered and doubted"

"In the past, I always trusted people and was always betrayed by them" He saw her sigh. "That's when I learnt that it is difficult for someone to trust another. Therefore I intend not to change. If you will trust me, your highness, I will not change first." Soo said, looking into his eyes, like giving a promise. So's face muscles loosened

"If it is you, I can put myself in your hand" He had made up his mind that she was the one "Do whatever you want, from now on, I am yours" So said simply. Therefore little did Soo know how much sincerity and how many heavy thoughts he had given to say those words to her.

Soo's lips curled up a smile when So closed his eyes. With her make up tools and the new cream she had compounded, Soo started doing the work which she was best at. Finally satisfied with both the work and herself, Soo showed 4th prince a mirror for him to have a look at his new face.

"You can open your eyes now"

He was surprised at his own image on the mirror. The new mask Soo gave him was so... human. He felt himself so human again after a long time. Then the drum from afar could be heard. Soo turned away excited

"Seem like the rain ritual is starting soon" She stood up and was to run out when So suddenly pulled her back, facing him.

"Do you remember? I said it before. You're mine. Whether it was then or now or the moment you touched my face, I've made up my mind. I'll make you mine. Forget the words I said about letting you go from me. From now on, I will never let go of you"

So moved closer to her, slowly leaning down for a kiss, while Soo was frozen with her eyes widened in shock. Her body went stiff unresponsive. And So could feel it. He halted. Another drum could be heard. So slowly pulled back. He would have his kiss but maybe not right now. 4th prince walked away, left Soo behind with the unrecovered shock.

Her mind went completely blank and her heart beat wildly in the ribcage. She could still feel the lingering of his hold on her arms. Slowly Soo raised her hand up to touch where his hand once was. Since when, she wondered. Since when had she drawn so much to him? Without a doubt, Soo knew exactly what was this feeling. But then, would it be wrong to fall for your fiancé?

* * *

Hae Soo ran to the rain ritual so late that she got a frown from court lady Oh. But then she could see 4th prince walk in, full of confidence, through the palace gate up to the main altar. He performed his role as master of ritual perfectly. Then he turned back, sought her in the crowd. Proud and happy smile spread across her face. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

But all of sudden, Soo's vision was blurred by a bloody red background. The face of Gwangjong was clearly shown before her eyes. Her smile faded away, so did all the happiness inside her.

Soo stumbled backward, held her chest as she found difficult to breath. At that very moment, a rain drop fell on her face. Then fell down a lot of rain drops. It was raining, raining for people of SongAk, for king Taejo, especially for 4th prince Wang So, whom Soo just found out to be The bloody Gwangjong.

Everyone was immersed in the happiness of raining to not notice a Lady with pale face full of terror was running from the crowd to an empty corner.

She couldn't stand on her feet anymore and fell down on the ground, sobbing in fright and heartbroken, until a voice called her from behind

"Soo"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

The disappearance of So's mask and scar was a stir among people. Someone felt surprised, someone felt bewildered and some were even fell in state of utter disbelief. If there was anyone who was purely happy with it then that person was only 13th prince Baek Ah. Somehow, 13th prince knew exactly who had helped So getting rid of his mask. And then rain drops falling from sky were like a bonus which doubled his happiness. He glanced at his dear friend Hae Soo to share the joy, yet caught a frightful face of her instead. His smile disappeared. She held her chest, breathing hard. The scene was familiar to him. What was happening to her? _Visions_? Baek Ah recalled the word. The nonsense words might make perfectly sense once we understood. He needed to know what was happening to her. Soo ran away and he followed

"Soo" Baek Ah called her once seeing the girl crying her heart out in a corner. Because of what? He was dying to know. The prince knelt down beside her, gathered her up so that Soo looked at him. And once more time he saw the terror in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" He asked in anxiety.

Soo pushed him away to hug herself alone but Baek Ah didn't give in. He pulled her against his chest and ran his hand back and forth on her back "I'm here now, don't worry. I'm always here for you" He didn't know how to help her, so this little comfort was the only thing he could offer. And then, Soo let herself sob hard in his arms.

* * *

They were standing in the rain, among the people, watching 4th prince on his palanquin receiving the praises he deserved. Baek Ah turned to Hae Soo. Her gaze fixed on his 4th brother with something, he guessed, that could be a deep dilemma. He turned again to look at his brother who now was brought far away. Soon they were the two left standing on the street until Baek Ah broke the ice

"It was because of So hyung, wasn't it?" Soo didn't answer and kept her gaze at a faraway empty space.

"Do you scare of So prince?" She asked almost like whispering. Beak Ah studied her, try to find a reason behind her question but found none so he cleared his throat.

"I was scared of him" The prince replied. "Everyone was" He looked away, stared at the empty space like her "But when I get to know him, understand him, So hyung is more likable than scary. I am not scared of him any more and I won't in the future."

"What if people change and he betrayed us all?"

13th prince gave her a surprised look, was about to say something but interrupted by a maid who brought cloaks to them. He took them, waved to dismiss the maid then himself put the cloak on Soo. She stayed unresponsive, seemed deeply lost in her own thoughts. What was the reason she had doubt on 4th prince, Baek Ah wondered. But then he needed to assure her

"He won't. So hyung is not that kind of person" He slowly led Soo to stand under an eave. She was benumbed but at least followed him. "Tell me why you doubt him? What has he done? Or someone said bad rumor about him?" He asked, pleading for answers but Soo stayed silent. He sighed "Of all people, you shouldn't doubt him. You two will get married soon. As it rains after the rain ritual, the king will grant favors to celebrate. He will pardon a criminal or hold a fest for an elder or allow court ladies to leave their service, also he will allow a royal wedding."

"I don't want to marry him" She whispered, made Baek Ah's face turn serious

"What's wrong with you?" He asked desperately. "It's you who covered his scar. I know it was you. Just minutes ago you helped him with his biggest pain in the heart. You changed his life..."

"Is it because of me?" She suddenly interrupted him, widened eyes in realization "I changed his life?" It was more a statement than a question. The terror came back on her face.

"Soo" 13th prince was scared of whatever happening to his friend right now. He grabbed her hands but Soo pulled away.

"I need to find out" Saying those incomprehensible words, the girl ran away under heavy rain, leaving the 13th prince in an awful bewilderment.

* * *

Jimong was always proud of his good hearing. Even among the loud noisy cheering of people when it rained, he was still able to catch on a mutter of the girl standing right behind him.

Gwangjong was what Lady Hae Soo had muttered.

And if everything went as his prediction, she would come to find him soon.

The door burst opened, running in was Hae Soo who got soaked from head to toes

"Do you know who the next king will be?" She asked while panting hard.

"I suppose it will be the crown prince as long as nothing happens" The astronomer answered with calmness, in contrast with the girl before him

"Then what's about... after the crown prince?" Soo thought hard, tried her best to remember the order of the kings in Goryeo era, yet came up with nothing.

"Gwangjong" Jimong's voice pulled her out the train of thoughts "That's what you said, what you called prince Wang So" Hae Soo held her breath. Her body was trembling with each word Jimong said "I suppose we are alike, people who died then came back alive with the knowledge of history which I would like to call it the gift of foresight in this era. Now ask me the questions you truly want to"

"Did he..." Soo hesitated "Will he... I mean... Is it because of me? Because I covered his scar? I changed his life?"

The astronomer was surprised a little at her question, then simply asked "Was he on his way to the ritual, before you covered the scar?" The girl nodded and Jimong's lips curled up a smile to assure her "Then no, it's not because of you"

His answer made Soo heave out a sigh of relief but the heavy weight on her chest was still there. Jimong continued "I think people like us are merely observers. We came here just to see how history unfolded. We have no power on it. Therefore, do not try to get involved..."

"What if we can change things?" Soo interrupted "We can stop trouble from occurring!"

"Or that's how to make trouble occur." Jimong snapped back. But once seeing the girl was on the verge of tears, he lowered his voice, slowly explained "I can see that you don't believe in fate or heaven's will. You want to change things. However, did it change or was it always meant to be? Who know these things?"

Silence took over the room before Soo asked her final question

"What should I do?"

"Leave things to play out the way they are meant to be."

* * *

" _But yes, you can always try to change history. But I doubt that you can do anything, as history is like water, whatever you do to block it, water always find its way to flow. And you only get hurt on the process_ " Jimong's warning rang in Soo's head.

She felt mentally exhausted as her emotion swung back and forth between Wang So and Gwangjong. Where was she during his transformation from the vulnerable, thirsty-for -love prince to the evil, cold-blood king? Did she have any influence on him as a financée, a wife. How could she not get involved when she was someone so close to him? Questions after questions as if she had fell into a vast maze without escape. And suddenly an arm pulled her into a waiting embrace. In an utter shock, Soo looked up to meet a familiar pair of eyes. The cold glare of Gwangjong in her vision came back to her, and Soo forcefully broke free from 4th prince's hug.

Didn't expect such strong reaction from her, So was hurtfully surprised. But soon recovering from it, he innocently smiled at her "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

His gentle voice helped her gaining back composure. Soo looked up at him again to only see a happy Wang So with his soft gaze. She shook her head and his smile went wider.

"For the first time in my life, I called the king "father"" He turned his eyes to look at the dark rainy sky "It's been 15 years since he looked at my face and my eyes properly. He told me to be more confident. After hearing those words, all the pain has just disappeared. I'll have to be a great support to the crown prince, like he said..."

The words were muffled in her ears as Soo got immersed into the happiness on his face. And when he reached out his hand for rain drops, she couldn't help wondering whether an innocent man like this was going to become that cruel. Questions popped up inside her head again that she didn't realized So had turned toward her. Slowly and gently he pulled her into a hug. And all of sudden, her mind turned off. All the questions disappeared. There was only the warmth spread across their bodies despite their soaking clothes.

"It's all thank to you, Soo" He tightened the hug and Soo closed her eyes. "Thank you for being with me" If his embrace could stop all the noise inside her head, then she would rather stay forever like that in his arms.

A hot tear drop escaped her eye. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept that he would become someone she was dread of. She couldn't ignore it and do nothing. She wanted to change things, to change his life. And changes she would make

"I want to leave" Soo whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I want to leave the palace" Leave with me, the voice in her head added.

So loosened his arms and held her before him "Why do you have to leave? We are getting married soon. Father will grant our wedding to celebrate the rain" His crooked smile reached his eyes, thinking about their happy marriage, yet that wasn't what she meant.

"How about leaving SongAk after the wedding then?"

So's smile faded away. He frowned at her then saw tears forming in Soo's eyes, his eyebrows loosened. "Let's talk about it later" His hand came up to caress her cheek. Soo closed her eyes again, leaned against his warm hand just to enjoy a short tranquil moment after a long emotional roller coaster day.

* * *

Their walk back to Damiwon was silent, comfortably silent for Wang So as their fingers intertwined. Before bidding goodbye, he mischievously pulled her close by the waist, which took Soo off guard. Their eyes met for a brief moment but long enough for her to read his intention. So leaned down to close their distance. However, the girl turned away, avoided the kiss, which made the prince look awkward. He pulled back, glanced around at some court ladies walking pass them.

"Wait until we're alone then" He smirked, supposed that Soo was too shy to show affection in public. His arm slowly let go of her waist. He turned on his heel, was about to leave. But then surprisingly he turned back, pecked on Soo's cheek, winked childishly at her before actually leaving.

Soo stood on her spot, watching him walk away till his silhouette disappeared in the darkness. Her hand touched the cheek where the kiss was landed.

"You could have me, all of me, once we leave this toxic palace."

* * *

Everyone had expected the royal wedding of 4th prince to celebrate the rain. Everyone here included even the court ministers who expressed obviously their interests in 4th prince for the first time in courtroom. King Taejo knew them like the back of his hand and saw through all their hidden intentions. He would like them to acknowledge So but not to use 4th prince as a golden card to go against his crown prince. So must always be after Moo. Though the king had thought about granting the wedding but considering the situation, it might not an appropriate time to give wings to So or So's supporters. Therefore, he assigned 4th prince to be in charge of military supplies in stead.

"I hope you won't be upset with me delaying your wedding" King Teajo told his 4th son in private, after having assigned new tasks for Yo and So.

"I accept all of your arrangements, your Majesty" So politely replied despite the disappointment of not getting married to Soo anytime soon.

"Good" The king nodded, satisfied "Do you want anything else? Anything to compensate the belated wedding? Tell me and I can give you"

"No, your Majesty. Your trust is enough for me" 4th prince declined the offer. However, on his way out, he remembered something "On a second thought, Father, I would like something custom-made for me" A present to compensate for Hae Soo.

The king raised an eyebrow, interested.

* * *

It became a routine for Soo to help her fiancé with his make up every morning, though she had taught him how to do it himself.

"You should start to apply your own makeup, without waiting for me" Soo said while doing the final touch on So's face "One day, I might not be there to help you"

"Where are you then? Shouldn't you always be there for your spouse?" So kept his look on her the whole time with a contented smile.

"Just in case"

She put the brush away, leaned down at the same eye level with sitting So to have a final close look at his scar. Satisfied with her job, she was about to turned away when 4th prince cupped her face, held her in place. Their eyes met and Soo saw the longing in his eyes, the desire to get what he wanted for days but hadn't had yet, their first kiss. His lips reached out for hers but Soo abruptly straightened her back, avoided the kiss, left 4th prince once again in his awkwardness. The girl pretended busy with her makeup kit but in fact she was hiding her reddened face. She heard a deep sigh from So who was wondering why she had avoided his kiss everyday. Her reason was simply because the prince had dropped out the topic of leaving SongAk every time she mentioned it. Suddenly, Soo felt his hand pulled her down sitting on his laps.

"If you don't let me kiss you, at least let me hold you like this for a moment" His arm circled her waist.

This time, it was Soo's turn to sigh when So buried his face in the crook of her neck to inhale her pleasant scent. They stayed like that until Soo broke the silence

"Why can't we leave SongAk?"

So sat straight up at the question but hands still held her waist.

"I thought you like the palace where you could see Eunie and Jungie everyday?"

"It's you who said palace was a scary place"

"Yes, it is. But I also have my responsibilities. I must become the support for the crown prince. And so do you, as the representative of Hae clan in Song Ak"

"Is it only because of the crown prince or do you have other reasons?" Hae Soo asked indifferently while staring into empty space. 4th prince's body went rigid as he titled his head to look at Soo's face with a frown

"What do you mean?"

At that moment the door opened and walked in the mighty court lady of Damiwon. Soo immediately stood up, took a step away from So in embarrassment. Court lady Oh gave her a quick glance then turned to 4th prince, who wasn't embarrassed at all and only felt annoyed with her untimed arrival.

"The crown prince is looking for you, your Highness" She informed and So slowly made his way out, leaving 2 women behind in an awkward silence.

* * *

"I heard you wanted to leave the palace?" The court lady broke the ice

"Isn't it what you want me to?" The girl answered with a question, occupied herself with the herbal tea.

"With 4th prince?" The court lady raised an eyebrow at Soo, who stayed silent, so she continued "Prince Wang So was sent away from SongAk since he was a child. He grew up outside the palace, unlike other princes, unlike his brothers. Do you know how much he desired to live in SongAk, how he threw away everything just to stay in the palace? It's not easy to convince him to leave again"

"What if I can change his will? I can change his life?"

The older lady took a deep breath as she was too familiar with this naive thought of the young girl. Mind-absently, she told Soo the story before she came into the palace, about the man she had given her heart to and now he was out of her reach.

"People do not change for others. So you need to throw out the belief that you can change a person"

Soo went silent again, lost in her deep thoughts until court lady Oh spoke up

"The king granted some court ladies in Damiwon to leave their service. And I think I can leave the palace now" Soo looked up, surprised at the news "I once promised to take care of you as long as you stay in this palace. But now you have grown up enough. I have taught you everything I know, so you can take care of yourself, right?"

"Oh sanggong" Hae Soo called softly. The court lady gave her a smile and caressed her cheek gently

"4th prince will replace me to protect you in this palace. I know he will because I can see it in his eyes. But listen to me, my child. As soon as you have a chance to leave, you must leave. Alone or with your beloved one. Just leave the palace. Don't expect to stay here and have a happy life. Do you understand?"

Soo threw herself into a hug with the court lady like a little child sought the comfort from her dear mother.

* * *

Hae Soo needed fresh air to ease her mind. That was why she sat alone in the deserted pavilion, practiced her writing by old poems of So. It was just one month ago that they had sat there and bickered at each other, but she felt like it had been a year. And the happy days living under 8th prince's roof felt like ages ago. A lot of things had happened and sometimes she couldn't get a hold of what was going on around her.

"Sis! Hae Soo sis" A voice pulled her back to reality. Looking up, Soo saw 14th prince running toward her. "What are you doing here all alone?" He eagerly asked but didn't wait for her answer, Jung seized the papers in her hand to have a look. Soo just smiled as the young prince reminded her of his older brother.

"Poems?" Jung tossed the paper aside, uninterested.

"Why are you happy all of sudden?" The girl asked once seeing the unhidden joy in his face.

"I've seen So hyung"

"4th prince?" Soo asked surprised

"Yup!" Jung nodded "Mother asked him to have dinner with us tonight. And I've just sent the words. It will be the first time I have dinner with him, like a family" His smile reached the eyes and had contagion effect on Soo.

"It's such a good thing, isn't it? Please be nice to him from now on. Prince So has been through a lot outside the palace"

As if her words triggered something in Jung that his smile faded away. She studied him in confusion.

"Do you know that Eunie hyung is going to leave the palace?" Jung explained

"What?" Soo widened eyes in surprised. She had been too caught up with So to pay attention to any other princes these days. "When? Why?"

"I don't know when but father granted his request already so I guess it's just the matter of time. He said he liked to build a toy store in SongAk in order to play as much as he wanted" The youngest prince said with sadness in his voice.

Soo remembered that 10th prince told her about his dream once. Building a toy store, it was not something unexpected from the childlike prince Wang Eun. And the most important thing was he would leave the palace.

"You should be happy for him, it's his dream, isn't it?" Soo gave Jung a small smile.

"I am happy for him. But with Eun's leaving, it rests only me in the palace with no one to hang around, or even no work to do. All other brothers have work to do or dreams to chase. And me, I have nothing" Jung pouted slightly, just enough to remind Soo that this youngest prince was still a child.

"You love martial arts, don't you? Just work hard and do what you're best at. I can see you will become someone important of Goryeo. A great General?" Soo's encouragement brought smiles back on the young prince. Just until then, she realized Jung had the same smile eyes as her 4th prince. They were brothers by blood indeed.

* * *

On their way back to Damiwon, Jung and Soo met Eun. The young prince eagerly told them of how he had prepared for his store. Hae Soo felt relieved. As long as you didn't live in the palace, or involved not in the game of throne, you would be safe. He would be safe. Soo assured herself. If she couldn't convince So to leave, if the blood battle happened, she wished at least the innocent to live.

They soon departed to different paths with Eun happily waving goodbye to Soo. At that very image, the girl was attracted by a new vision. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Soo ran back to her room, collapsed on the floor and fell into a dark world alone where her deepest nightmare reigned. Even in her unconscious state, tears streamed down on her cheeks.

When Hae Soo gained consciousness, darkness had come over all the palace. Gathering herself up, in the sombre cold room, she silently cried alone. She couldn't change him, couldn't change anything, and the worst of the worst was even the innocent would die. Wang Eun would die under the sword of his 4th brother. She could never look at her fiancé under the same light again. How to see the lovely Wang So without being haunted by the maniac Gwangjong in her vision?

* * *

In another quarter of the palace, a so-called family dinner didn't go well. Despite all the excitement in the afternoon, 14th prince Wang Jung, for the first time, witnessed the ugly truth of the palace, of royal family, of his dear mother and brother.

And while it wasn't the first time for 4th prince Wang So, he still got hurt. So told himself a million times that he would not let her agonise him anymore, but her words stabbed him in the heart yet again. His feet led him to Damiwon where he could find the comfort to tender his aching heart. Hae Soo.

4th prince was standing in front of the dark unlit room of Soo. His hand was about to knock but then scared of waking her up. So he just stood there, stared at the closed door until tiredness took up his whole body. So slid down on the floor, leaned his back on the door. Slowly closing his eyes, he imagined to be lying in the warm embrace of the girl behind this door. For the first time, he considered it, to run away with her from the palace.

"I will go wherever you want as long as having you by my side" That was his final thought of the day before falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

At the same night, in residence of 8th prince, Wook was walking back and forth in front of the old room of Hae Soo. After Soo's departure from his residence, he allowed Chaerung to keep the room in tact in the memory of her Lady. And for the first time in months, tonight, the room was warm lit again. It was a sleepless night for 8th prince as he stared at the door with mixed feelings, thinking about what he would do tomorrow when the sun was up.

* * *

4th prince was waken up by a forceful shake. It appeared not a good start of the day as the first visage he saw was no one but the astronomer Choi Jimong.

"What is it?" So asked in irritation

"There are big problems." Jimong urged So to follow him but the prince didn't appear to be in hurry at all.

So glanced at the closed door then gently knocked. No reply from inside. He raised an eyebrow in surprise then knocked again. Still silence. He pushed the door with force and it burst opened, revealed an empty neat room.

"Where does Lady Soo go at this early in the morning?" Jimong peered into the room, asked.

But Wang So knew better.

Hae Soo didn't go anywhere in the morning because she hadn't been in her room since last night.

It was absolutely a bad morning as the prince tightly clenched fists to hold the rising anger inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing!

* * *

Wook once said Soo could comeback to him whenever she felt lost. But he never wished for that day to come since he just wanted the child to have a happy life, beside him or not. So when a distressed Hae Soo stood outside of his gate in the middle of night, 8th prince couldn't hide his dumbfoundedness. And while Chaerung who was in tears showered Soo with endless questions, Wook knew it'd better for the girl to have a rest. He told the maid to prepare the room while leading Hae Soo insides.

"Rest now. Don't worry! I'll stand outsides and guard your sleep. We will talk tomorrow, alright?" Wook wiped the tears on her cheek away and patted her head before turning on his heel to walk out.

Soo closed her eyes, finally felt at home. All the lost child needed was a shelter. It was not her real home but an almost home, where she had made her first memories in Goryeo, whose owner still welcome her back until now. She prayed to gods for bringing back those good old days, yet knew too well that what had gone could never come back.

* * *

It was a rough night for Hae Soo despite the warm comfortable mattress. When the first light touched the ground, she got up, opened the door to meet a pair of gentle eyes. Wook had waited for her the whole night.

"How are you doing?" He asked with concern.

"I want to visit Myung Hee's grave." She said simply which took Wook by surprise but then he called Chaerung to prepare for the grave visit.

Two of them left to the graveyard in the cool fresh breezes of morning.

Soo knelt and bowed down at the grave to perform the respect for her cousin, while 8th prince stood afar, spared a private moment for the girl and his dead wife. He couldn't figure out what Soo was talking in her cries but it appeared she had a lot of things in her heart. And if she chose the dead one to pour her heart out, in stead of him, then he would respect her choice. He would not ask a question but just simply offer the comfort she was looking for.

* * *

"She was always a good listener" 8th prince broke the silence as Hae Soo and he were standing side by side before Myung Hee's grave. "being alive or dead" He added, felt Soo's stare on him.

"Thank you" Soo said "for letting me stay last night"

"That's the least thing I could do" Wook replied without returning a look at Soo.

"And I am forever grateful"

Silence took over the atmosphere again until the prince nonchalantly commented

"Life in the palace is indeed cruel. It destroys people slowly without our acknowledgement." He stared at the grave as if staring at the person "I remember she was a playful happy girl before getting married to me. And then..." He stopped, inhaled a deep regretting breath then turned to the alive person beside him. "I just wish you to have a different life" Their eyes met for a second then 8th prince turned away "I'm also tired of all the responsibilities and burdens. Is it worth living a life like this? I wonder and wonder and keep wondering. Finally lately I realize we cannot choose who we were born but we can choose how we will live." His lips curled up a slight smile in relief "I have decided to leave SongAk. To go back to Hwangju and have a humble life, that was what Myung Hee had wanted..." Wook dreamily said then turned to look at Soo once again "Will you..." Suddenly, the girl's face went all serious.

"I can't leave with you. You know that. We know that" She quickly responded, afraid of the question he was going to ask her. But Wook's smile just went wider.

"I don't ask you to follow me." He patted her shoulder slightly "Just tell you to consider leaving the palace. Is it worth living in a place which sucks all your happiness away? Seeing you like this just saddens me"

Soo stared at him with her big teary eyes. He was the second one, of people who cared enough to tell her to leave.

* * *

With Soo's direction, prince Wang Wook took her back to the palace using the secret path.

"After all those years, I haven't known this cave exists" He looked around, admired the spacious cave leading to Damiwon "Yesterday, you used this way to get out of the palace?" Soo nodded timidly "Was there anyone know about it?" She shook her head, answered his question. 8th prince's eyebrows knitted in a serious frown. "Once I'm back home, I will tell someone going to the palace to inform that you have left to visit your cousin's grave. So there won't be any bad rumors circulating around"

They bid goodbye to each other. When 8th prince turned on his heel to leave, Soo couldn't help gluing her eyes on his back, wondering how his future would turn out.

"Wook-nim?" She called and the prince turned back, raised an eyebrow at her.

No vision. Soo left out a small sigh of relief. Wook was still waiting for her.

"Nothing" She shook her head, gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at her.

But when he was about to turn away again, Soo felt the rush to speak out the thought inside her head. "Please" She hesitated "Please be careful... of prince Wang So. Don't cross his path"

Wook was bewildered for a second then burst out a small laugh "Already protective of your soon to be husband? I am jealous"

"It's for your own safety" She kept her seriousness then turned away first, heading to Damiwon. While 8th prince stayed behind frowning.

* * *

Hae Soo didn't expect to meet court lady Oh at the entrance of the secret cave. The older lady gave her a stern look.

"Where have you been?"

"I visited Myung Hee sis" Soo answered in guilt.

"In the middle of night?" Oh sanggong asked in a serious tone. Anxiety rose inside Soo's chest.

"Has everyone known already?"

"No." The lady's answer lifted a huge weight off her chest "But I saw 4th prince in Damiwon this morning. He must come to find you" Soo sighed deeply once hearing about So. She didn't want to meet him at this moment.

"Sanggong, you told me you could ask the king for me to leave the palace, right? Can we leave together?" The court lady widened eyes in surprise at the changing mind of Hae Soo.

* * *

The big problems Jimong said was nothing but evil plots of Queen Yoo to separate the tight bond among The king, the crown prince and 4th prince. She soon realized So was an important card in their game and if she couldn't have him on her side, neither could the king. She would make the king to abandon his golden card by his own hands.

Firstly, they pretended to support 4th prince, to make the king think of So as a rival for the crown prince. Secondly, they manipulated the financial document to impeach the crown prince and his maternal family for imposing double taxation. Then they boldly asked the king to depose the crown prince and to push the 4th prince on the seat. Just a final touch for their schemes, 9th prince Wang Won revealed to the crown prince that So was the one who had been in charge of the financial documents. One whispering in the messy crisis was enough to raise suspicions between two close brothers.

Though no one said a word but So could feel the accusing look his father and oldest brother were giving him. They didn't trust him like he had thought. He never had their total trust. And realization hit him hard about the meaning of "family dinner" with Queen Yoo the night before. She had tried to make people think she was siding with him. So thought himself smart, but he would never be smart enough to live in this palace. The King's side or the Queen's side, whichever side he rooted for, they all thought of him as a pawn to use in their big game of mastermind.

He was betrayed and abandoned yet again!

* * *

4th prince Wang So came to Damiwon with a broken heart and soul. His whole day was a mess and he just had a simple wish that when he opened that door, his Hae Soo was in the room. The door burst opened made Soo jump and then walked in the 4th prince.

"You should have knocked" Soo complained

So felt at ease once seeing Soo's face but then he caught the sight of a neat bag near her bed. Suspicion rose inside him.

"Where was you last night?" He asked while taking steps closer to her.

"I was here as always".

He knew she lied but ignored it. So pulled her into a back hug as gently as possible at that moment. However Soo felt uncomfortable and tried to break free, which only made So's hug tighter and almost crush her.

"You're hurting me" Soo could sense something strange was happening.

"Just put up with me for a moment" He whispered in her ear which sent chill down her spine. Soo couldn't breath properly and tried to get free again. The prince slowly loosened his arm but not to let her go. He turned her around to face him.

For the first time in the night, Soo looked deeply into his eyes. There was mixture of different feelings: painful, furious, resentful, vulnerable... What had happened to him? In a second she forgot all the physical pain and just felt heartache at the sight of broken So. However, reality came back to her when the man vigorously leaned down to capture her lips.

"No" She ducked, avoided the kiss then forcefully shoved So away. Her sudden react took him off guard therefore broke his hold. Hae Soo stumbled backwards "You are scaring me" She said while panting, tried to regain her breathing.

Her words were like rubbing salt in So's wound that the hurt was clearly shown on his face. However, the more she wanted to run away, the more he needed to hold her back. So took one step toward her, yet it only terrified Soo more

"Don't come closer." She cried, trembling in fear. "Go away. Leave me alone."

"Not you too." He shouted furiously "Don't push me away. Don't tell me to leave. At the very least, you can't do that to me" He treaded forward, reached out for her but Soo took steps backward and tended to run out of the room. However, So was quicker and slammed the door shut "Do not run away from me." He glared at her with the eyes burning in anger "You are my person. You belong to me. Without my permission, you can't leave me"

"I don't belong to you. You don't own me" She shook her head in panic, looked for a way to escape, yet the prince soon overshadowed her, blocked all the exits.

"Then tonight I will show you whom you belong to" He smirked lustfully.

In a flash, Soo felt herself being thrown on the bed. Then before she was aware of what was going on, she could feel his weight above her. Her body was physically trapped by his, without anyway to escape. His face was set in a fiery expression she had never seen before. It moved closer and closer until their nose almost touched.

"You are mine. You completely belong to me" So whispered before fiercely slamming his lips on hers. Soo parted her lips to protest, but he just took the opportunity to draw her parted lips into a deeper kiss.

Soo widened eyes once his tongue reached into her mouth and she suddenly all too aware of every place where their bodies touched. Her torso arched against his, hands pushed, legs kicked. But no matter how hard she wiggled, So just pinned her down firmly on the bed. And when all her efforts were useless, she felt herself slowly renouncing the control and giving in.

So's arms were braced against the bed, supporting his weight while his hands pinning hers. Once feeling Soo had stopped resisting, one of his hands moved toward the side of her face. His thumb stroked her cheek. Suddenly feeling the wetness under the tip of his finger, his kiss became less agressive, less demand before finally his lips left hers.

4th prince drew in a sharp breath then opened his eyes to look at the girl underneath him. Clothes were disheveled; body trembled slightly; face went pale in fright with swollen lips, tightly shut eyes and streaming tears on the cheeks. As if struck by lightning, So realized what he had done to her. The prince quickly got off her body, gathered the girl up into his arms and whispered apologies into her ears.

Soo sobbed helplessly in the embrace of 4th prince until falling into sleep. And So just held her tightly like that the whole night while regretting every second of his previous abusive action.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a long night like many other nights for King Teajo as he thought of his sons. Wang So would be a shield for Mu or a sword to get him, until now he still wondered. He thought about the possibility that his 4th son could take side with his mother. Then So must not stay in SongAk. If it was not the case, So still should not stay in the palace. The King closed his eyes, leaving out a deep sigh. His will was to cast 4th prince away from SongAk. But he needed a reason, a fine reason which didn't give So the wrong message that his father abandoned him. That child was miserable enough to not be abandoned twice by his own parents. If only heaven had given him a reason!

* * *

Hae Soo woke up in the middle of night to find herself on the bed but not alone. The memory of what had happened just a few hours ago rushed back to her mind and she shuddered at the thought. Her slight move stirred the person next to her up. Immediately he pulled her close, ran his hand back and forth on her back and whispered into her ears with a sleepy voice.

"Shush, I'm sorry, Soo. I'm sorry for hurting you." He had whispered the apologies a million times that night and now even in his sleep, So didn't forget to say sorry to her.

Soo felt him stir, seem to be woken up. She shut her eyes tightly, pretended to be sleeping. He gently moved to adjust both of them in a more comfortable position, and then pulled the blanket up to cover them both. Warmth spread across her body that she didn't know was because of the blanket or the fact that he had held her tighter. Though her eyes shut, Soo could still feel how perfectly she fitted in his embrace. Her head lay on his arm, face against his chest. While he rested his chin on her head; one hand was on her back, the other was on the side of her face, stroke her cheek gently.

"I miss you" He whispered and Soo's heart skipped a beat, wondering if he knew she was awake or he was just talking with the sleeping Hae Soo. "I missed the Soo covering my scar the first time at the rain ritual." So mumbled those words which he might not say if Soo was wide awake. "You appear different these days. Sometimes you're near but your heart seems far away. What happened to you, I wondered." Soo tried to keep her breaths steady like a sound sleeping person. He continued "Was it because I broke my promise to not let you leave me? If I had known my feeling for you earlier, I'd have never made such promise. I can't let you go, Soo. You are too important for me now that I can't let you leave me."

A hot tear drop ran down on her cheek that So could feel the wetness on his finger tip. He looked down at her face and wiped the tear away "Did I hurt you too much that you cry in your sleep?" Sadness was obvious in his voice "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Soo" His hold went tighter and another tear dropped from Soo's eye.

She didn't hate him. She hated herself that how much he had hurt her, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

* * *

The second time Soo stirred in her sleep was because of the breeze kissing her face. There was salty smell in the air mixing with fresh grass scent. She took a deep breath of the pleasant scent then lips curled up a smile. However, when she opened her eyes, greeting her was not the ceiling but a dawn sky. Shocked, Soo sat right straight up as a cloak fell off her chest. After realizing she was sitting on a bed of green grasses, the presence of the man besides caught her attention. So was lying on his back with one arm behind his head; eyes closed tight.

"You woke up." She jumped in surprise as his voice broke the silence. His eyes opened to look at her.

"Where are we?" She peered around but found the place completely strange.

"Outside of the palace" So moved to stand up on his feet. "It has been a while since you was out of those ugly walls, hasn't it?" He offered his hand to her. Soo hesitated a moment before taking it. So pulled her up then without lingering any second, he let go of her hand immediately to pick up the cloak on the ground.

"But how could I get here?" She wondered

"You always sleep like a log" He answered and Soo remembered the last time he had brought her from the doorstep to his bed. But getting out of the palace wasn't that easy, was it? She tilted her head, looking around but only saw a horse grazing afar. "You…" So spoke up again, made her turn to him "…don't argue with me word for word when I make fun of you anymore"

Soo recalled his whispers last night. But the prince mistook her silence as the resentment for what he had done the night before.

"About last night" So cleared his throat "I was wrong. I had ill-temper." He admitted guiltily "But I didn't regret having spent the night with you, as long as I have you as mine"

Soo looked at him in disbelief. Was it only prince Wang So or all the men in Goryeo acting like this. "You can't just call people yours or tell them they belong to you. Trust, loyalty and people's heart are not a given. They need to be earned" She nagged at him.

"What can I do to earn your heart then?" He interrupted. "I can do anything" Soo gaped at him, speechless, when So continued "Leave the palace after the wedding, go wherever you want, do whatever you like. I can do all of those things for you. Just don't push me away. I can't let go of you" He said, almost pleading. And Soo had to turn away to hide her tears and all the overwhelming feelings. Taking that chance, So treaded over, closer to her to put the cloak on her shoulder. Then slowly he pulled out from his inner pocket a hairpin. "Here" He showed it to her "I have long wanted to give you something like this. You said you don't want an arranged marriage. So our marriage shouldn't be built on only the king's decree."

He put the hairpin in her hand then averted his eyes from Soo, allowed the girl to think and make decisions herself. The rising sun over sea horizon seemed more appealing than ever. Soo stared at the hairpin then looked up at the man. They might be just hallucinations. All her visions might just be hallucinations. She could change his life or maybe she had already done it. This Wang So couldn't be that Gwangjong.

* * *

"I heard a lot of people come here to pick up herbs. Why don't you take some back to Damiwon" He handed over her a small basket "The king will like the wild plant tea served by his favorite daughter-in-law"

"He hasn't granted our wedding yet" Soo's retort just made the prince smile.

"Let me take care of it" He gave her a mischievous wink before leaving to look for the horse.

Together they rode the horse back to the palace with happy smiling faces and a basket full of wild herbs.

"When we're back to the palace, there will be a lot of rumors and chaos. But you do nothing nor answer any questions. Just stay in Damiwon and wait for me. I will come back with good news for us. Remember?" 4th prince told Soo. The girl nodded then leaned back on So's chest, seeking the safe heaven in his arms.

* * *

Wang So had prepared every move in mind but he was still surprised once seeing Beak Ah waiting for them at the palace gate. The younger prince ran up to them when So helped Soo getting off the horse.

"Where have you been?" 13th prince asked So in anxiety then turned to Soo, scanned her from head to toes till his 4th brother asked back

"How are things going on?"

"Chaotic" Beak Ah turned to his brother but secretly glanced at Soo again, which didn't go unnoticed of So's sharp eyes. He smirked at the innocent younger brother then turned to his fiancée.

"Wait for me at Damiwon" He gently pushed her toward Beak Ah then told his brother "Take care of her for me".

They parted to different paths when Soo walked with an uneasy Beak Ah back to Damiwon. 13th prince kept opening his mouth then shutting up, wanted to ask something but couldn't have enough courage to do it. They passed some court ladies who threw secret glance at them. Hae Soo felt strange and told the prince about it but Baek Ah cut her off. Just until they reached in Soo's room, Beak Ah exploded.

"Was the rumor true? Did you really…? You two can't just…? What if it provokes the king? I mean he had reasons to delay your wedding. What if he thinks you want to go against his will? Really, even if So hyung wanted it, you can't just go along with him. It's very immature of you…" He blurted out in desperate voice but Soo couldn't understand a thing and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Beak Ah nim" Soo called to calm the man down "What are you about?"

13th prince took a deep breath to regain his composure then asked "Where have you been earlier?"

"We went picking up some herbs" Soo innocently replied then looked down at the basket in her hand with a slight smile. She opened it for Beak Ah to see but surprisingly found a white peony in the middle of green herbs. Soo's smile went wider at the beautiful flower and the thought of its picker. However, 13th prince voice pulled her back to reality.

"Do you know about the rumor spreading in the palace?" Soo shook her head, and Beak Ah looked at her aghast. He couldn't bring himself to tell her out loud, had to bend down and whisper to her ear.

Soo widened eyes in utter shock. So's word came back to her " _I didn't regret having spent the night with you, as long as I have you as mine."_ He had planned it. He planned it from the start.

* * *

The rumor about 4th prince Wang So and Lady Hae Soo started in Damiwon when some court ladies saw the prince walking out of the Lady's room very early in the morning. He told people to prepare his horse then brought the sleeping lady out of the palace. Everything began with the obvious fact that 4th prince had spent the night in his Lady's room. Then, with some deductions, it turned out they had consummated their marriage before the wedding. At that time, it was such scandalous behavior of royal members that destroyed their dignity and honor. So knew it, he was a prince after all. But forgone the dignity or honor; he just needed to have Soo. And she wished to leave the palace; he would do anything to leave with her. The only thing burdened his heart was the king and the crown prince might suspect him. Therefore, So had to justify himself to them that it was Soo that he wanted and not the Hae clan's powerful support. Kneeling before the king, he asked for the permission to wed his fiancée.

"We will leave Song Ak after the wedding, Your Majesty"

King Teajo, on his mighty seat, gave 4th prince a stern look, though he was laughing inside. The heaven did give him a reason. Wang So would leave the palace in glee and the king could protect his crown prince, both of his crown princes.

* * *

It was their first dinner together after the announcement of the king about their wedding. The prince and his Lady were sitting across a table full of food and a vase of one white peony. So barely move his chopsticks as only looking at his soon-to-be wife eating made himself full.

"You're such a big eater but why are you so thin?" He wondered

Soo ignored his teasing and just focused on her meal "If you don't intend to touch the food, why bother to have dinner here"

So's lips curled up a pleased smile. His Soo had come back with all the nagging. 'To be with you' He mentally replied her question. Thinking about it, he realized lot of thing had happened in 24 hours. Who could imagine that the worst night of their relationship was just yester night and now still in that room, they had dinner together like a married couple. And then another thing came up to his mind that he had to ask her. "Tell me the truth, where was you the day before? I know you wasn't in Damiwon"

Soo stopped chewing and swallowed hard. She just happened to know which day he was talking about. "I left to visit Myung Hee's grave". She confessed.

"And you had to go overnight?" Soo was surprised that So knew about the night she didn't sleep in her room.

"I felt suffocated" She answered honestly. "I just wanted to get out of the palace and unconsciously my feet led me to 8th prince's manor. Wook nim was kind enough to let me sleep in my old room"

"Of course he had to let you stay there." So cut her off to start his lecture "Imagine a young lady wandering on the street in the middle of night. But who I am talking about, it's the girl who went to spy on people bathing"

"Don't mention that again" Soo yelled in annoyance as the prince laughed at her. But when his laugh died out, he gave her a warm smile

"From now on, you don't have to run out alone like that anymore. If you want to go anywhere, I can take you there"

"Why do you have to? I am a grown up girl. I can go myself" Soo had to cut in with a retort.

"I told you, you can't leave me without my permission" So said in a serious tone but the girl just rolled her eyes. "Thank to me, that we can leave the palace, don't you remember?"

"Don't be full of yourself. Without you, other can help me out too"

"What?" The prince asked in disbelief "Other person? Who? Who, you tell me?" And in sudden, he remembered the bag in her room the night before. "So that explains why you prepared your luggage. Were you planning to leave without me?"

"There is a person. And yes, I am going to leave with or without you"

And they started to quarrel, which was even more like a married couple. At least, till the end of the dinner, they came to agreement that it had better to leave Song Ak together as REAL married couple.

* * *

If there was anyone who detested the announcement of the king the most, it must be Yeon Hwa. After the wedding of 4th prince, it would be her turn. Everything seemed to be against her lately. First was her brother wanted to go back to their hometown and had a humble life; then came the wedding of 4th prince with Hae Soo. Thinking about it just made her blood boiled. Hae Soo, it was all because of her. Her brother's decision to leave was after the night she visited their house. And then because of her dishonorable behavior, they were granted the wedding. The princess couldn't accept it. She had given up being a nice daughter or sister. She would take action and rise above them all.

"Orabonim" Yeon Hwa greeted her half-brother with her trademark smile. "Congratulation on your wedding"

"Thank you" So stopped his work and looked up at her. The princess walked in his room with posture and elegance. "I heard after my wedding, it might be your turn to get married. Have you had a suitable one? I believe father will choose for you a good family"

"Unlike you, I don't have the rush to get wedded" She sadly admitted then the smile returned on her face "But don't talk about me. It is a surprise that you will leave Song Ak after the wedding, considering how much you had wanted to stay here"

"It's Hae Soo's wish and mine, too."

"I admire Hae Soo. She is able to change your strong will. And now I miss the eccentric child who used to live in my house"

Yeon Hwa stirred the curiosity in 4th prince as he started to have interest in Soo's life under the roof of 8th prince. The princess told him stories about her, dropped some comments here and there. He didn't know it was him or the way Yeon Hwa telling but it appeared there was something between Wook and Hae Soo. But that didn't bother him too much. The past had passed and the present that Soo would be his wife was more important. He didn't budge until Yeon Hwa shared an obscure thought at the end of their chit-chat time.

"And Wook decided to leave Song Ak, too. He told me after the visit of Hae Soo to my house, few days ago. I don't know what his reasons were. Just hope that he didn't share the same reasons as yours."

Why did she have to bring Hae Soo into this? Was the half-sister trying to send a hidden message? And then his mind did what it always did the best: connecting the dots. " _Unconsciously my feet led me to 8th prince's manor" "Wook decided to leave Song Ak, after the visit of Hae Soo"_ The luggage she had already prepared. _"There is a person who can help me out" "I am going to leave without you"_. The picture appeared more obvious, much to So's sourness: If he hadn't agreed to leave with her, she would have left with other man.

* * *

Soo could feel something bugging So's heart as he was giving her the cold treatment. She could not let him be like that, especially when their wedding would take place in a few days.

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong?" She asked while helping him grinding ink. So looked up from his paper to meet her eyes. There was definitely something in his look that Soo wasn't able to figure out. She bit her lips, waited for him with expectation. He turned back to his paper, tried to hold back a deep sigh.

"Why are you so keen on leaving the palace?" Soo mentally startled. Of all the thing that was what she least expected him to ask "I don't remember since when you've kept telling me to go far away from Song Ak. But it seems that you have never given me a fine reason"

"I just want us to live with our heart at ease" Soo carefully chose the using of words, avoided to mention the blood battle for the throne or anything relating to her terrifying visions. "live without bring wronged or spilling blood and live life smiling"

"You want a simple life for us, or just for you?" Soo was a little taken aback at the directness of his question. "Did you think of leaving alone, without me?" His question became more accusing. There was a long pause before Soo answered

"Yes, I did" Now it was her honesty that took So aback. He looked up at her. "I planned to leave alone" She didn't even try to lie and just straightly admitted it "But only after I failed to convince you. I had wanted to leave with you. I wanted it a lot" She added in desperate but So ignored her explanation

"So when you failed with me, you went to other person to ask for help." He gave a bitter laugh "Did you succeeded with him? Did you two come up with the plan? On how to get you out of the palace when the only way for you to leave is to get married with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Soo stared at him in deep confusion. His words didn't make any sense to her and there must be a misunderstanding. "I never…" Before she could explain, So just cut her off.

"Enough" He didn't want to hear anything from her, scared of the honest answers she might give him "Leave me alone"

"Please listen to me." She reached out for his hand but So pulled away.

"I said Leave. Me. Alone." He glared at her with burning anger.

Soo slowly backed off before turning on her heel and left. His eyes glued on her back. He thought about how much he hated her turning her back on him, how much he hated her walking away from him and how much he hated her easily giving up like that.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	10. Chapter 10

Soo walked down the astronomy tower with heavy steps, only to meet the crown prince at the base of the staircase. He gave her his warm smile as usual.

"Congratulations on your wedding" Mu said and was returned by a weak smile of Soo.

"Thank you, Your Highness"

"Sometimes a couple can fight" Mu assured her on their stroll back to Damiwon "But then you will understand each other more." Soo felt better thanks to the appeasement of the oldest prince who would soon be her brother in law.

"How do you feel these days?" She changed the topic, secretly referred to the prince's illness.

"Still fine as usual" He sighed and Soo looked at him worried. 'Still fine as usual' meant his illness didn't get worse but had no improvement. However, if they followed her treatments, he must get better by now that the answer should be 'Better than ever'. "But at least I am not feeling down. That's a good thing" He reassured her but couldn't get rid of the worries in Soo.

"Did you follow exactly my instructions" She asked with a frown then realized they were in public place "to brew that herbal tea" She immediately added.

"Yes" The crown prince chuckled at her "The tea tastes the same as yours. But I just feel uneasy that it's not you who serve me. Others said I was too sensitive"

"I'm sorry, your highness" She held her head down guiltily. But the prince shook his head.

"You are sorry for nothing. Now cheer up as you will be the most beautiful bride of Goryeo. Then you will have a happy marriage life at your hometown with So. My brother has a very bad temper. Please put up with him a little and he won't stay angry for long"

"Thank you, your highness" The smile came back to her face.

They almost reached Damiwon when the crown prince turned to her.

"You will leave SongAk, but when I need your support, please comeback to me. So and you are my right hands, my strength"

"It's our honor" She slightly bowed to him.

"Alright, get in." Mu gestured for Soo to go in. "I hope So and you will reconcile before the wedding, no, it's better to be before the Double nines festival. See you at the family gathering."

* * *

Their wedding was going to take place on the 12th of the 9th lunar month. While on the 9th day of the 9th lunar month, the royal family would gather and have a feast to celebrate the Double nines festival. Much to Soo's disappointment, So hadn't forgiven her yet. But she had much work to help the court ladies preparing the grand feast, so simply she didn't have time to think of So.

Since Hae Soo wasn't wedded to the royal family yet, she couldn't sit with them and just was there to serve the tea. In fact, the king, the queens, the princes and princess would be served the special tea Hae Soo made. When they were about to leave Damiwon, unfortunately, the sound of breaking ceramic could be heard.

"I'm sorry, I broke the tea set for the crown prince" A court lady said.

"Alright" Oh sanggong shrugged it off "I will make the tea for him myself. You go there first" She gestured for Soo. And the young Lady led other court ladies to the feast.

Hae Soo felt more worried with each step she took. The latest gather of the princes (10th prince birthday party) she had vision-attacked. And today, seeing all of their faces, she might have visions about each of the princes again: their fates, their futures, alive or dead. Soo's body slightly trembled with the thought, when she reached the officer who checked if there was poison in tea.

"This one is for 4th prince" She told the officer.

"Clear, my lady" He told her after doing the test.

Soo took a deep breath and stepped forward. They were in sight but there was nothing, no vision, just the happy faces of the princes in their family meeting. Sighing in relief, Soo was on cloud nine and really wanted to open a huge party to celebrate the change of fate. She had succeeded, everyone would be alive, even 10th prince.

The tea were served first for the king then the queens, after that the princes. The head court lady of Damiwon brought the tea for the crown prince herself.

"Please forgive me, your Highness. The tea Lady Hae Soo prepared for you was spilled, so I made other one for you instead"

"It's not a big deal, Oh sanggong" He waved her off.

Soo glanced at her dear prince, gave him a loving smile and carefully put the tea set on his table, intentionally caressed his hand on the process. Unexpectedly, So pushed it away. The small gesture didn't go unnoticed by other members of his family. All eyes were on them now. An awkward silence overtook the party that the crown prince must jump in to save the day.

"So might not want Hae Soo's tea as he is going to have it for his whole life. How about having the tea of Oh sanggong instead?"

"Right hyung nim," Beak Ah quickly added "In few days, you can't enjoy The court lady's tea anymore"

So, in the urges of his brothers, reluctantly accepted Mu's suggestion. The crown prince gestured for Soo to exchange the tea sets. With sadness in her eyes, she brought back to 4th prince the new tea which wasn't made by her.

A few seconds later, the palace was shaken as one of the princes had been poisoned right in front of the king and the queens. 4th prince Wang So had drunk a cup of poisoned tea.

* * *

He had tried to reach out to her. He tried but her hand missed his so he collapsed on the floor, vomitting blood. There was a lot of blood, on him, on her when she knelt down, lifted him up in panic, cried his name in fear- the fear of losing him. Then came Baek Ah and others with shouts and screams and footsteps. And she felt like having lost him when they tore his immobile body from her. Soo only caught a glimpse of court lady Oh being taken away before she ran after them to be by his side, to be with her prince.

* * *

Hae Soo was holding So's hand tightly when praying to heaven for him to wake up. Baek Ah stood beside them, worried even after the court physicians gave So antidote and declared 4th prince wasn't in danger anymore.

"Why do things like this only happen to So hyung nim?" 13th prince asked in pent-up anger.

"They are after me" The crown prince felt guilty for what had happened to So "I'm his older brother and I'm always pushing him forward to die in my place"

"You can't say like that, your highness" Jimong interrupted "You didn't know the tea was poisoned. And it's a relief that the grand General trained 4th prince's body to take in poison. If it had been you..." The astronomer's voice died down into incomprehensible mumble. The others ignored him till Baek Ah raised his voice again.

"Will the king open an investigation?"

"Oh sanggong was taken into custody" Jimong answered, which caught the attention of Soo.

"She is innocent." She turned to them "Oh sanggong isn't the culprit. She didn't do it. She never poison you, your highness" Soo strongly affirmed, wished the crown prince to not suspect the court lady.

"We know, Soo" Mu assured the girl "Everybody knows court lady Oh is innocent"

"Then why do you arrest her? We must find the true culprit to prove her innocence, right?"

There was an awkward pause, until Jimong spoke up.

"Since she was the one who made the tea, she cannot be uninvolved. And..." Jimong hesitated "And we found the trace of poison on her clothes"

"Anyone touching the tea could have a trace of poison on his clothes" Soo cried out in disbelief. The lady couldn't be framed by a ridiculous stain "We have to investigate, don't we?"

"It's not easy like that, my Lady" Jimong explained "The court ministers are blaming the crown prince for poisoning 4th prince because it was him who offered the tea. It was a scheme. If they couldn't kill the crown prince, then they would accuse him. I believe they've already prepared false evidences against the crown prince in case the king decides to open an investigation."

"So we have to sacrifice her to protect the crown prince?" Soo's question brought dark mood on everyone's face. Mu sighed deeply as guilt and self-blame took over him.

"The king cannot protect both of them" Jimong stated like a matter of fact, a very cruel fact.

* * *

The king couldn't abandon her either. It was a sleepless night for king Tae Jo as he was torn between 2 most important people in his life: the crown prince and the woman he loved. What was the meaning of being a king if you couldn't protect your loved ones?

It was also a long night for Soo as she stayed up the whole night taking care of So. He hadn't woken up and no one knew when he would. The only thing that appeased her heart was his steady breaths. He was just sleeping, Soo told herself.

* * *

 **10th day of the 9th lunar month**

"Baek Ah nim?" Soo called 13th prince, who fell asleep at the end of So's bed. Like Soo, he didn't leave his brother's side that night. Beak Ah opened his eyes, realized the sun wasn't up yet.

"You rest, I will take care of him from now" He told her, still in his sleepy state.

"Please take care of 4th prince for me. I need to go" Soo whispered

"Where do you go?" He tried to blink away his sleepiness and did his best to catch on what the girl was going to say.

"I need to beg the king for releasing Oh sanggong"

"What?" Beak Ah cried in surprise, suddenly felt all awoke.

"She is innocent. She deserves a trial. The case shouldn't be closed without an investigation" Soo explained with determination to change the king's will

"Don't do unnecessary things. You might provoke the king. Your begging means nothing." Baek Ah discouraged her in desperation, knowing what she was going to do would lead to nowhere.

"She wanted to leave. She planed to leave the palace, but she delayed it because of me and my wedding with 4th prince. If I don't plead for her, no one does"

Saying those words, Soo left. And Baek Ah just sighed in defeat. If only she hadn't been a selfless girl, but then she wouldn't be Hae Soo.

Very early in the morning that day, they saw Lady Hae Soo kneeling in front of Cheondeokjeon, begging the King to open an investigation for Court lady Oh. She knelt the whole day but the king didn't budge. He even angrily ordered to punish anyone who dared to intervene or to take side with Hae Soo. And people just waited to see how long the young lady could stand up for court lady Oh before exhausting herself and giving up.

The only one who approached Soo was 13th prince Baek Ah. He came to see and bring her some water. He could see tiredness on her face after a long day kneeling, but the strong will was still able to hold her together.

"Has he woken up?" That was her first question once seeing Baek Ah. He shook his head, much to her disappointment.

"Do you want him waking up to see you on the sick bed? Just give up, Soo"

It was her turn to shake the head this time. "Come back to him. Without me, he only has you. Say to him that I'm sorry for leaving him alone at this moment"

"You're unbelievable" He gave her a pitiful look then left, took a mental note to prepare medicines for her after her kneeling protest was over.

* * *

 **11th day of the 9th lunar month.**

"She has knelt there one day and one night" 8th prince said while looking at Hae Soo from afar with his mother and sister.

"Don't think about intervening." Queen Hwangbo warned her son as if she could read his mind. "We aren't related to the Hae anymore"

"Oh sanggong is innocent" Wook stated with bitterness. They all knew who the true culprit was.

"So what?" Yeon Hwa raised her voice "We can't do anything. Even the king can't do anything"

"And you do not know what the king felt when he is forced to abandon that court lady" Her mother added "If you decided to leave the palace, you shouldn't get involved in any of its problems anymore."

"Your mother is right." A strange voice was raised behind as they turned back and saw Queen Yoo coming close with her inflated pride as usual. "You might not know where this problem might get you to. Just look at that Hae Soo girl, does she change anything or just damage herself?"

"Soo is not incorrect though" Wook quickly retorted in disagreement.

"So you also think the court lady is innocent" Queen Yoo raised an eyebrow, surprised at his boldness "Then who might be the culprit here? The crown prince, one of the clans, or... me?"

Wook was about to say something when his mother cut in and knelt down before the evil queen, which caught both of her son and daughter by surprise.

"Mother" Wook and Yeon Hwa tried to pull her up but Queen Hwangbo just pushed them away.

"Queen Yoo. Is it not enough to have thrown me out? Please do not harm Wook or Yeon Hwa. I can't bear to see them treated the way I was. Please!" The second queen pleaded while both of her children was suppressing their rising anger. Queen Yoo just smirked at the kneeling Queen.

"What are you doing? Please stand up! Think of how you look to the servants" Throwing one scornful look at them, Queen Yoo walked away, didn't notice Yeon Hwa's burning glare on her back.

The princess mentally swore to take revenge on the humiliation that her family had to suffer today.

* * *

"Soo"

Baek Ah heard the faint call of his brother and he ran toward the bed to check on So "Hyung nim, Hyung nim" He called "Are you awake?"

So slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to see everything clearly.

"How do you feel? Do you feel painful any where? Should I call the physician?" 13th prince showered him with questions but So just beckoned his brother to help him sitting up. Baek Ah obliged. Until he could move to the sitting position that So realized there were only his brother and him in the room.

"Where is Hae Soo?" 4th prince asked when Baek Ah handed a cup of water for him to drink.

"Don't think too much, just tell me how you are feeling right now. Do you feel painful? Any part of the body hurts? Dizzy? Spinning head?" 13th prince asked worried but So just shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. Where is Soo? Is she alright? Does she get hurt?" He asked continuously despite the soreness in his throat.

"Can't you just care for yourself before worrying about other?" Baek Ah shouted in frustration as all his concerns were ignored. So looked at him in bewilderment, before opening his mouth again.

"What happened to Soo?"

And Baek Ah just wanted to bang his head on the wall in the loss of words. Sometimes he didn't know how to deal with this selfless couple.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read the author note at the end of the chapter. It's a very important one!**

* * *

King Taejo was standing on a tower looking down at the front yard of Cheondeokjeon. Hae Soo's small figure seemed to be contrast to all the big buildings around her. Her strong will already reminded him of the woman he was going to throw a way. One couldn't have anything in the world and the king needed to know when and who to abandon, for a greater good. The first rain drop fell on his forehead when he made the decision. Then second, then third, then pouring down was maybe the biggest rain in SongAk after the rain ritual.

"Please come inside now, your Majesty" Jimong urged him but the king didn't move. If the rain could wash out all the pain then let it be. "Yeon Hwa princess is looking for you"

The king slowly came insides after giving a final look at the kneeling person in the rain.

* * *

The heavy rain drops hit Soo hard on her body that she couldn't feel hurt anymore. She didn't even know that she was crying as her tears were dissolved into the rain running down her cheeks. At the very moment that the girl was going to fall down, she felt herself being shielded from the hard painful rain drops. A tall looming figure overshadowed her, which didn't bring terror like the other night but protection.

"Your Highness" Soo called faintly almost like a breathless pant. A part of her felt relieved as finally he had woke up "What are you doing here, go inside now. You can't stand in the rain" The other part worried as if her maternal instinct had kicked off.

"Do you think I can leave you all alone out here?"

His words suddenly triggered all the pent-up emotions inside Soo that she burst out sobbing hard "I'm sorry for being selfish, for leaving you alone. I didn't mean..."

"Enough now" He cut her off "Save your breath if you want to keep fighting for your belief."

And finally, Soo could taste the saltiness of her tears again. She tried to pull herself up but failed on the way as her exhausting body fell down. But it never hit the ground since a strong arm caught her and pull her in a warm hug.

"Soo" Her name on the tip of his tongue sounded so sweet, so loving that she desired to hear it one more time "Soo" He fulfilled her wish telepathically. "Stay strong" She heard his whisper when feeling him moving to a kneeling position like her. He gently let her limbless body lean on him as her head rested on his shoulder. Soo closed her eyes, felt warm, secured and strong again with him backing her up.

"The person..." She whispered only loud enough for So to hear, despite the noise of the rain "I wanted to leave with..."

"Enough" The prince cut her off "I don't care about it anymore" Then worrying that she thought he was still mad at her, So added "I was wrong. I was selfish. Now I just want you to be safe and sound. You must stay safe, with or without me, alone or together, you must stay safe"

When the poison had hit him, So realized the only thing important in his life was having Soo alive. It didn't matter if she was with him or not, her safety must be the first priority. Soo found the tears streaming down again as her hand sought his then intertwined their fingers. No words needed to be exchanged at that moment when they reached the necessary understanding in their relationship.

When it felt like there were only two of them in the world, a person slowly approached.

"The king will open an investigation" So's eyes shot up at the person appearing before them. Wook stood in the rain, transferring the words like an informer from heaven. "I am going to be in charge of it. So don't worry and come back inside now" 8th prince said, brought relief to So's heart.

"Soo, you did it" 4th prince cheerfully whispered to her ears "You changed the king's will. Let's go insides now"

A weak smile spread cross her face. Before Soo could move, So scooped her up into his arms, ready to brought her back to his room. But 4th prince halted midway, glanced over his shoulder at the brother.

"Thank you" He said then got back on his track heading toward astronomy tower, didn't catch on Wook's response.

"You are welcome" A slight smile was on 8th prince's lips.

* * *

Baek Ah was waiting for them when So came back with Soo on his arms. 13th prince quickly helped his brother then rushed out to call the maids and physicians. So lay the girl down on the bed and was about to move away when Soo reached out to grasp his hand.

"Stay with me" She faintly said

"Always" His hand caressed hers lovingly "But now we need to change into dry clothes" He pulled away but Soo still kept her hold.

"Oh sanggong" She tried to say before the slumber could take over her "I planed to leave with her back to my hometown, waiting for our wedding there. I want to get wedded with you. I want it a lot" Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier before the eyes shut down. Soo felt a soft brush of his lips on her forehead and then the whisper

"Rest now, tomorrow you will be my wife, first, last and only" After that, she fell into a complete darkness.

* * *

Queen Yoo walked back and forth in her chamber when one of her maid was taken away by 8th prince Wang Wook for the investigation on Court lady Oh's poisoning case. No one knew about that maid. No one knew except that girl, that young evil witch, Yeon Hwa. But she dared to sell her out even when they were on the same boat.

The door burst opened and walking in was the mighty princess with her head held high despite meeting the queen.

"Your highness" The young girl greeted the older woman with her fake smile as usual. The queen had summoned her right after the king opened the investigation.

"How dare you" Queen Yoo gritted through her teeth and glared at her with burning anger. "What the hell are you doing? Are you plotting against me? Don't you remember we are on the same boat? Your hand is dirty too."

"It's me who asked the king to open the investigation to save the. woman. he. loves." Yeon Hwa stressed on the later words with only purpose to irritate the queen. "Do you think he will doubt me? No one should jump into a poisoning scheme without a backup plan to save herself, don't you agree?" Queen Yoo looked at her with an utter shock as the blood drained from her face. "Do not make my mother get on her knees ever again" The princess's face turned all sharp and serious. If looks could kill, there would be a bloody murder in Queen Yoo's quarter at that moment already.

* * *

" _It's late. Go back to your room" Soo urged the prince to leave after their not quite quiet dinner together. (Their first dinner in Soo's room after the king's announcement on their wedding)_

 _"Why bother to walk back and forth. Everyone knew I spent the night in your room" So shrugged while Soo's face turned crimson in an alert embarrassment._

 _"Wh..what are you talking about?" Soo stuttered nervously "There was nothing happened last night"_

 _4th prince just smirked at her then moved to her working table. He opened a new paper and started writing. Soo felt ignored and just wanted to push him out of her room already. She treaded toward him, snatched the paper away._

 _"Don't touch my belongings"_

 _So was surprised as he stood up "Do you forget that you once stole the paper on my table too? You even slept on my bed"_

 _"We all slept on each other's bed" Soo quickly retorted then averted her eyes to look at his writing on the paper "We're equal now" Her eyes squinted at the paper. There was only one word on it. One very strange word to her had a lot of characters. "What's this word?" She wondered out loud._

 _So widened eyes at her, surprised "You don't know the word?" The girl got embarrassed, turned away from him but So walked closer to her, repeated his question "You really don't know?"_

 _Soo looked down at the paper again, pursed her lips while thinking but nothing came up to her mind. She sadly shook her head._

 _"It means tree" So explained sincerely, not a trace of teasing in his voice._

 _"Tree? What type of tree?"_

 _"Tree in general, not a specific one" He stared at her, hypnotized by the focus look of Soo on the paper when she tried to memorize the word. "When I was in Shinju I named a white birch tree Pat Pat..." So mind-absently recalled his childhood friend and how he had to take down it with his own hands. Little did he know, Soo had turned all her attention to him now "Maybe that's why now I have another Soo in my life"_

 _It took her few seconds before the realization hit her. It was her name that he wrote. "I will be your life friend" She looked up at him at the same time his eyes turned to her "your companion" She said while they stared at each other._

 _"May I hold you?" So asked, never broke their eye contact. Her lips smiled up as the answer for his question. In a quick movement, he pulled her close by the waist "May I kiss you?" He whispered when one hand raised up to stroke her cheek._

 _Soo felt her face burning and her heart could explode at any moment because of their closeness. Everytime he had held her close like this then leaned down to steal a kiss, she turned away, avoided him. But this time was different. He asked her, patiently waited for her permission. She wanted his lips on hers. She wanted it a lot, yet, out of habit, she turned away then a second later regretted it desperately. Soo mentally slapped herself when feeling his hand slowly left her waist. Their moment was lost because of her stupid body habit. So took one step back, distance himself from her, much to Soo's disappointment. Then suddenly, smooch! He leaned down, pressed a quick kiss on Soo's lips._

 _"I am not sorry" He smiled childishly at her "I know you want me to kiss you. It's written in your eyes,"_

 _So straightened up then patted her head gently "Goodnight and dream of me"._

 _That night she had dreamed of him, of his hugs, his kisses and their life as husband and wife. The dream was so pleasant that she didn't want to wake up in the next morning._

* * *

 **12th day of the 9th lunar month**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's our wedding day" Soo heard his soft voice call and slowly opened her eyes. His pair of eyes was the first thing she met when waking up, then life could really be a sweet dream.

* * *

 ** _The very important A/N:_**

This is the end for anyone who wanted a happy ending. Sorry, no happy moments of husband and wife. But it suggests enough a happy ending right?

Yeon Hwa turned her back on evil Queen, Wook found the true culprit, she was punished, in exchange the king canceled the princess's marriage as a thank to his daughter. Wook came back to Hwangju and had a simple life like he wished. Lady Oh was released. So and Soo got wedded then together left the palace, went back to Soo's hometown. Soo opened a small pharmacy while So with the Hae people buit a strong military force to support the crown prince. They defeated Yo when he led a coup d'état. Mu reigned for a long and peaceful period. Our favorite couple had a daughter named Seol. She was very close with her cousins (children of Beak Ah and Woo Hee) And they lived happily ever after... (sorry no Korean history reference)

Thank you for reading Heaven's will. Hope you had enjoyed the story!

* * *

This part is for dear readers, who wanted to suffer. Thank you for reminding me the reason I started to write this fanfic in the beginning.

Here is the **missing part of Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo's conversation** , I didn't include above:

* * *

 _[...] If looks could kill, there would be a bloody murder in Queen Yoo's quarter at that moment already._

 _And then Queen Yoo burst out a loud laughter "If this is the reason for all the fuss, I will visit your mother and say sorry to her myself"_

 _The cold smile returned on Yeon Hwa's face as well "Allies for benefit should respect each other, shouldn't they?"_

 _"It's a must" Queen Yoo nodded in agreement. "It's a must. So what are you going to do next, my child?" The older woman smiled at her with high expectations._

 _"I got everything in control already, please don't worry. There is only one thing..." The princess hesitated, only made the queen interested more "I want all the financial documents could be used against Hwangbo clan. I knew, your highness, you have your backup plan too"_

 _The queen laughed out again "Very well! I will give you all once the outcome of your scheme turns out nicely"_

 _"It's our scheme" Yeon Hwa corrected "and I won't disappoint you" She reassured queen Yoo._

 _When Yeon Hwa was in the doorway, leaving queen Yoo's quarter, the queen couldn't help calling after her, raised the question she had wondered for a while._

 _"Who do you target at this time?"_

 _"One shouldn't have only a target." Yeon Hwa didn't bother to turn back, only replied over her shoulder. "We can benefit more from chaos. It's chaos that I aim at"._

* * *

Thank you very much for reading, following and favoriting Haeven's will. Hope to see you really really soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** This is just a fanfic, I own nothing!

* * *

It was all because of Yeon Hwa's words that the king had changed his decision. He was sick of all the tricks queen Yoo pulled in his palace. He ought to do something or at least try to do.

"Please Father, how long do you have to close an eye to her anymore? Let's me help you for once. I can do it, find the proofs and reveal the truth. You must protect your people."

Yeon Hwa was intelligent, he knew. But he never gave her a chance to prove herself. Considering her past with queen Yoo, she might be determined to take the evil queen down. This could be a test for Yeon Hwa. If she was good enough, she could be put in use in the future. He would keep her in the palace, much to her desire, not as a trustful person or a support for the crown prince but as a counterweight of queen Yoo. The palace could have its peaceful balance.

And maybe she could be saved. Yeon Hwa was named after her anyway. His daughter might save her, his Soo Yeon.

The king had raised his hope when Wook took one of queen Yoo's maids into custody. But when the maid committed suicide in the prison, he knew the princess couldn't outsmart the queen. However, at least she had tried. And he appreciated her effort though her motivation was mostly to take revenge and merely based on good will. He would consider not casting Yeon Hwa away from SongAk.

* * *

Wook had people search Damiwon in the beginning of the investigation, yet it was just for the show when in fact Yeon Hwa secretly went to inquire the maids of queen Yoo. Unexpectedly, his sister had done a fine job that he got a name just in that evening. Inquiries were immediately made but they didn't get anywhere as the maid chose to say nothing. The same night, when the maid killed herself in the prison, he knew they had fallen into a trap.

"Her last words before she dies are 'Lady Hae Soo', your highness" One of the officers informed 8th prince

"Non-sense, she just wanted to frame a royal family member. It cannot be Lady Hae Soo"

"But" The officer hesitated "We haven't searched Lady Hae Soo's room in Damiwon yet"

It was a deep trap and there was no way turning back once you set foot in.

* * *

 **12th day of the 9th lunar month**

So liked watching her sleep when he could freely study her face and remember its every feature: Her splendid eyebrows, her thin straight nose and the alluring lips which he desired to kiss everyday. It was a beautiful morning in spite of the terrible storm the night before. A perfect day for a royal wedding.

"Your Highness, it's time to prepare for your wedding" A court lady knocked and reminded him outside the door.

"Alright. Give us a few minutes" He replied then turned to Soo, wondering how to wake her up.

"Soo, wake up. It's our wedding day" He stroked her cheek lovingly. Her eyes slowly opened then met his. And So could see there, in those beautiful eyes, the sun, the moon, the stars, in general his whole universe.

They heard another knock on the door, but this time, without their response, the door burst opened and emerging were a group of royal guards leading by 8th prince Wang Wook.

"What is the meaning of this?" So stood up surprised, raising an eyebrow at his brother who simply turned away avoided his look.

"Please forgive our rudeness, Your Highness" An officer raised his voice "Lady Hae Soo needs to follow us right now" He gestured for other guards to tread in. However, 4th prince took a long step forward.

"Back off" He glared at them while shielding his woman from the guards. Unexpectedly, a hand came up to his chest, prevented him from taking action. His eyes followed the arm to the hand owner's face "What are you doing right now?" He asked in confusion

"They are just doing their jobs" Wook calmly answered. Then receiving a small nod from the prince, the guards strode in "Take the Lady to the King" 8th prince ordered. And in the bewilderment of the couple, Hae Soo was escorted out. So was about to follow suit but the hand on his chest pushed harder to stop him.

"What are you doing to my fiancée?" So repeated the question and gave Wook an angry look.

"Your wedding and engagement have been cancelled already. She is not your fiancée anymore" Wook's announcement was a bolt out of the blue to So. And it felt like the whole perfect world, in one blink, was shattered into pieces.

* * *

Hae Soo was kneeling before the king sitting on the mighty throne, aside standing were Jimong and Wook who gave her intense looks. Confusion and uneasiness rose in her chest when she looked up and caught a severe expression on the king's face.

"What is this?" King Taejo threw a book down toward the girl and it opened right in front of her eyes. Hae Soo's face went pale in an utter shock. The pages were full of strange characters to Goryeo people as if it was written in an alien language. "It was found in your room" The king said, carefully studied her "Was it written by you?"

"I…" Her mind ran wild to come up with an explanation but there was none. How to explain to the king that the words she had written in that book was Hangul, the alphabet used to write their own language in the future.

"It's me who wrote that" The door of the king chamber burst opened and rushed in 4th prince. Following him was 13th prince Baek Ah. "Your Majesty" Prince Wang So knelt beside Hae Soo and bowed down to his father "That book belongs to me. I left it in her room". All eyes flew to him when the prince made the confession.

"Do you know if you say something like that you will be executed for treason?" The King sneered at his son "Writing in a strange language can be seen as a spy".

"It's not a strange language. It's our language but written in a different way" The prince calmly explained as if he could truly understand what was written in that book. But his reasoning seemed null and void.

"No." Hae Soo cut in "It's mine. I wrote them. Please, Your Majesty, 4th prince doesn't have anything on it"

"NO. It belongs to me" So strongly claimed while glancing at Soo, silently told her to keep her mouth shut and let him take care of everything. But Soo didn't appear to oblige and argued back.

"ENOUGH" The King bellowed at them in anger. "You" He turned to his kneeling son "Get out of here!"

"Your Majesty" So spoke out to protest but the king cut him off

"If you don't get out yourself, I will call the guards"

Baek Ah quickly pulled his brother up and tugged an involuntary So out of the room. Hae Soo's eyes worriedly followed them until the princes were out of sight. Then she turned to the king "It was all my wrong doing, your Majesty. It's not 4th prince. Please punish me" She pleaded.

The king closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 8th prince stole a glance at his father before opening his mouth "We also found poison in your room, the same poison used in the crown prince's tea" Hae Soo's eyes widened in another utter shock.

* * *

After Wook took Hae Soo out for his investigation, there left only the king and the astronomer Choi Jimong in the room.

"She is like you?" The king broke the silence, pointed his look at the loyal courtier. His question was more like a statement.

"Yes, Your Majesty" The astronomer confirmed "We are alike"

"Have you known about it already?" The king raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Since the rain ritual, Your Majesty" Jimong replied and the King recalled the event. Then realization came to him that it had been Hae Soo who helped covering So's scar

"So she comes here to help Wang So, like you were sent to help me" King Taejo mumbled to himself, thinking deeply. There was a long pause before the king spoke again "Make the book become some kind of astronomy lessons with you. I don't want it to turn into a fuss on the court today"

"The book may not be a big problem. However, the poison…" Jimong nervously said "Though you have cancelled her marriage with 4th prince to protect him, I don't think they will let it slip easily, not mentioning to the Hae clan. You might not be able to protect all of them."

"What is so interesting about this seat that people are dying for it?" The king sighed bitterly, wondering what had put them into such a mess.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Sometimes, Jimong felt like he had walked in a story with the knowledge of its ending, tried to be neutral but ended up growing care for the characters, foreseeing their fate but had to keep silent. Then he wondered who would be more broken: The characters in the story or himself, a mere observer who came to watch everything unfold. He might not have an answer but right at that moment, he had much sympathy for the king, not only King Taejo, but also the next kings of Goryeo.

"Hae Soo" The king cleared his throat, which pulled the astronomer back to reality "What did she write in that book?"

"She kept track of her daily life and wrote it in Hangul" Jimong answered with a smile. Seeing a confused look on the king's face, he explained. "Hangul is created by your great great children. It's designed so that even a commoner could learn to read and write. In hundreds years, your people won't be illiterate anymore, your Majesty."

"It seems to be a bright future" The king nodded his head. For one moment, he let himself forget the present and pour his heart on the hope Jimong was giving him. A hope about a brighter future for his descendants.

* * *

Little did they know, when Jimong happily explained about the future to the king, one prince had overheard their conversation. Things became crystal clear to him. The writing of future, the imaginary world where everyone were equal, the weird words, birthday cake with candles, and visions… Hae Soo didn't come from this era. She was from future, a very far future which might be thousand years apart from him.

* * *

As Jimong had predicted, the court ministers didn't go easy with the poison found in Hae Soo's room. A heated debate was occurred on the court that day when the accusations were thrown at the crown prince then 4th prince and Hae clan. All the people, the king cared about, were at the edge of danger and it all depended on 8th prince Wang Wook who was in charge of the investigation. It would be based on how he was going to close the case.

"I will get you out of here" Wook said outside the bars while Hae Soo sat in a corner hugging herself.

"Will he be alright?" Soo whispered to herself but loud enough that Wook could hear. His heart sunk as he knew who she was talking about.

"You should think of yourself now." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice "You might be tortured. Even so, you must survive it. I will get you out by all prices. You can't give up."

If there was anything he least wanted to see, it was a depressed Hae Soo. How much she had changed since living in the palace. There was no more the optimist, cheerful Hae Soo who brought his burdened life into living. The Hae Soo he had known always desired to live but this Hae Soo, she cared for someone else before herself. Sadly this someone wasn't him. Every time he met her, only tears, sadness and depression could be seen. And who should he blame: the king and Hae clan for forcing a marriage on her, 4th prince who couldn't take care of her or himself who was too powerless to protect her in the first place?

"Please don't pressure yourself because of me. We aren't…"

"You are not his fiancée anymore. He couldn't protect you and he won't be able to." Wook cut in with frustration. "The king has forbidden all the princes to visit you, except me. Trust me this time. I get you in here so I will take you out"

Wook left in hurry, since he couldn't stand watching her like that. He had lost her once and this time he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He would save her and bring the old Hae Soo back, bring Hae Soo back to him.

* * *

Baek Ah mind-absently walked back to astronomy tower. His huge discovery on Hae Soo was a great astonishment that he didn't know how to deal with. He didn't remember since when, yet there was a time he had found her completely different from the little child Hae Soo. But did it matter? She became his best friend since then, a friend that he could never have in this era, a friend came from 1000 years in the future. Just a mere thought of it thrilled him to no end. But now she was in jail, framed of poisoning the crown prince. He must get her out of there. The idea came up to him when suddenly he found himself bumped into someone.

"Hyung nim" It was his brother with sword in his hand.

"Baek Ah, I need your help"

He had never been an actual help to someone. 13th prince was only capable of giving support through music and poem. But today this brother was asking for his help. And he felt like he could be helpful.

* * *

She thought that her life as Go Hajin had been suck and that death would be painful. But the emotional pain she suffered when being Go Hajin was nothing compared to the physical pain of being tortured in Goryeo. Now lying on the cold floor of the jail, Hae Soo found herself on the verge of life and death again. And death maybe a better option if they gave her options to choose. This time, if she died, would she have chance to relive again? She could reincarnate into someone in Stone Age, maybe. Hae Soo amused herself before falling into a complete darkness.

The moment consciousness came back to her, Soo felt herself being held in a warm embrace. The familiar pleasant woody fragrance comforted her both emotionally and physically.

"Soo" She heard her name being called by his voice again. Slowly Hae Soo opened her eyes. His visage was blurred at first then it became clearer as her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.

"Your Highness" She wondered if it was a dream or not when raising her hand to feel him.

"How do you feel?" 4th prince quickly held her hand and pulled it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. He was real, so real that she touched him and he didn't disappear.

"Why…" She said in breathless voice "did you say the book was yours?. What if you were executed? You think you could save me by lying? It's not yours. You didn't even know what it was"

"Who said I didn't know?" His hug became tighter and she liked it. It kept her warm and secured. Then suddenly she remembered he was not supposed to be with her.

"How did you get in here?"

"I had my way" He glanced at the sword on the side. She followed his eyes and horror came to her face.

"Did you kill people? You can't kill people to see me"

"Don't say silly thing" He cut her off "I don't use my sword carelessly on people"

"But you are still not supposed to be here"

"Then where should I suppose to be? It's our wedding night" The words 'wedding night' sounded bitter to both of them as a tear rolled down her cheek. How thing could change 180 degrees in just half of the day? It had supposed to be their happy night.

"We are not engaged anymore". She reminded him of the ugly reality. Before he could say anything back, another voice interrupted them.

"She is right, your highness." Emerging at the entrance was Choi Jimong. Behind him were the guards of the king. So gently put Soo down, picked his sword, stood up. Just like this morning, he shielded her from the guardsmen, yet he wouldn't let them have her easily this time. "Please leave now. If the royal guards or any officers see you here, they may think you are going to break the prison" The astronomer warned.

"And what if I do?" So challenged them in a low tone, moving into fighting position.

"Please think carefully. This is the palace. You can't get out of here easily. Things will only become more complicated." Jimong calmly explained, didn't want to wake the beast inside him up "We've stopped 13th prince on his way already. He can't come here to help you."

"I don't intend to come here then leave with empty hand" So declared confidently.

"Then please forgive us" Jimong beckoned to the guards, then they strode in.

In a flash, swords were drawn and 4th prince alone fought against the king's guards. They didn't appear to be a big threat to the prince who was famous as the wolf dog. His move was fast as lightning, offset all the attacks thrown at him, however, never intended to kill anyone. He didn't want Soo to see him killing. But you could never have the total control in a fight. When his sword swung high against one guard, he heard Soo's cry "Don't" And So halted. He had nearly killed the man. Taking advantage of his distraction, other guard hit on the side of his neck with a sword hand and 4th prince fell down, unconscious.

Soo cried out his name and crawled toward him but was pushed back by the guards.

"Please, don't hurt him" She pleaded in desperate.

"We are doing this to save him" Jimong reassured her. "You would both be at disadvantage if he broke the prison. Now you are not a support but a weakness. Please think for him" The king's guards dragged the prince out then finally the astronomer left. The door closed and Soo stayed in completely darkness again.

It had supposed to be their wedding night. It had meant to be their wedding night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing!

* * *

If you wanted to kill three birds with one stone, it didn't depend on the mere luck but on a discrete well-prepared plan, Yeon Hwa believed so. She had not one but at least three objectives in her mind, but there was only one chance to gain them when Queen Yoo wanted to poison the crown prince on the Double nine festival. One chance was not enough and she needed to find more, or even created more. In the space between chaos and shape, there was another chance. So the princess carefully built her own plan, a bigger plan than the one she drew with the queen:

\- Gain the king's trust to have her stayed in SongAk,

\- Bargain with the queen to protect her clan.

\- Convince or bind Wook to not leave.

Destroying 4th prince and Hae Soo's wedding was not her original intention but then things got out of hand when the plan started. She just had to go with the flow. She had felt a little bit sorry for that child though she never liked her. Hae Soo needed to taste the bitterness of this harsh life, anyway. Who said living was easy?

There was a flaw in Yeon Hwa's plan that she had to take risk in order to convince Wook. She must reveal herself to her brother. So when the princess knew 8th prince was following a suspicious maid of queen Yoo, she had planned to meet that maid in the middle of night.

Predictably, Wook was devastated once finding out it was his beloved sister behind everything. He was torn between his own moralities and the responsibilities of protecting his family. He resented her for making him choose but there were things just needed to be done. Yeon Hwa flinched when Wook killed the maid right before her eyes. She didn't expected Wook could be that cruel and only his simple declaration sent chill down her spine.

"From this point and on, you are not my sweet sister. We are debtors. You to me and me to you, we are indebted to each other"

"I will repay you" She strongly claimed "with whatever you want, the girl Hae Soo, you could have her back and even the throne if you want it"

"Can you bring my simple quiet life back?" Wook plainly asked while walking pass Yeon Hwa. Her eyes couldn't help gluing on his back. She didn't believe that he had no desire for the throne, that there was no greed in his vein. Because like her, he was also a Hwangbo and greed ran in the blood of Hwangbo clan.

* * *

"Go to Later Jin as an ambassador" King Taejo told his 4th son. "In this mess, you'd better to leave SongAk to extinguish all the unnecessary accusations"

"Please save her" So said while kneeling before his father but the king pretended to not hear anything.

"You must find out how strong their forces are so it will be dangerous" The king gestured for Jimong to hand the prince the king's decree and ambassador's letter.

"Please save her and send her back to the Hae hometown."

"There is no tie between you and her anymore"

"She is not someone I can throw away." So took the documents, bowed at the king then left, believing that if he followed the king's commands, Hae Soo would be saved.

They didn't let him see her before leaving, not even Baek Ah who was grounded in Gyobang. This was not how he wanted to leave SongAk, but if it was the only way to have them saved, he wouldn't do differently.

* * *

The same day, 8th prince came kneeling before the king, sorry for his incompetence. King Taejo just sighed and regretted the moment he decided to open the investigation.

He had lost, not only the woman he loved but also his most loyal clan. Hae clan didn't lose its noble title but their voice was no longer valid on court. That pushed the king to come up with another plan for the Hae, who must stay low from now on.

* * *

After 3 days being tortured and lying on cold floor of jail, Hae Soo finally felt herself lying on a warm mattress again. Opening the eyes, she met the familiar visage that brought tears to her eyes.

"Sanggong" Soo called faintly.

The court lady gave her a warm motherly smile as usual. She had cleaned and well treated Soo's physical wounds. The last thing needed to be prepared was the girl's heart.

"You endured the worst, now things will only get better" The older lady assured her.

"I'm sorry" Soo moved to sit up with the help of court lady Oh. "If only I had listened to you and left earlier..."

"Don't be sorry. This is life. Be grateful for being alive." The court lady handed her a cup of tea. The special tea that Soo had never tasted before. It was fresh and sweet like how lady Oh wished Soo's new beginning of life to be like. "Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy of having a daughter. I wished we could go longer together but then that was enough. I had a great journey with you and I'm forever grateful."

Her saying gave Soo realization that it was their last farewell. Soo pulled her close and held her tightly as if she let go, she would lose her forever. "Don't, please don't leave me. What am I supposed to do? How will I live?"

"Be careful of everything. Trust no one. Every moment of everyday, and with every step you take, you need to be careful as if you are walking on thin ice. You should not live like me." Soo sobbed harder and held tighter. But she felt her strength weakening and her eyelids dropping. "Rest now, my child. When you wake up, all the pain will be gone. Everything will pass" Those were the last words Soo heard from the older lady, who was like a mother to her, before unconsciousness brought her to the land of darkness.

* * *

Court lady Oh had lied. When she woke up, the enormous pain was still there. It hadn't gone anywhere. Someone had died because of her greed to live, and her selfishness to love. Then how could she live and love again?

* * *

There was no new beginning of life like Court lady Oh had wished, only the continuation of misery. Hae Soo was stripped from the noble lady title and was not allowed to return to her hometown but being kept in SongAk as an hostage of Hae clan. Damiwon was no longer her roof since she had to work as a water maid in Gyobang.

However, it didn't matter. Actually nothing mattered anymore as she chose to live like an existence. The only thing kept her together was Jimong's warning that if she died, Hae clan would be punished. She couldn't let more lives be taken because of her. Hae Soo couldn't die.

Jimong said no one could find her in Gyobang, she would be far away from the king, from the princes, from the bad memories in the palace. But he had also lied.

One month after her disappearance, 8th prince had found her. He came everyday with medicine, said sorry and took care of Hae Soo like the old days. He thought he was helping her but truly it only made her life worse. Not every water maid had a prince who visited them everyday.

Soo got bullied. But it wasn't totally bad as she learnt to stand up and fight, only to be shoved down in the mud again. They said she was bad omen, a shame to her family and her clan and Soo believed them. She cried, alone, in the darkness. At that very moment, a hand reached out for her, the hand of a girl who also had scars on the wrist. She wasn't a light bringer but another lost child in the dark. The scars brought them together. That girl named Woo Hee, Hae Soo's first female friend in Goryeo.

Wook visited her less often, once or twice a week. He brought herbs, hoping to revive her old hobbies but it didn't work. She didn't touch them.

Three months since the first day Hae Soo moved to Gyobang, Jimong visited her with a letter, a letter from Hae clan, saying they waited for her coming back one day and Soo must survive till that day. Soo cried again, knowing she had a family behind her back. There was a ray of sunlight in her land of darkness.

The next day, 8th prince came, but not alone. He brought a long another prince, Wang Jung, who reminded Soo of someone she wanted to forget. Jung eagerly updated her about his life and Eun's. He even gave her some toys on 10th prince's behalf. However, the whole time he wasn't aware that Soo was avoiding his eyes. Finally, Jung informed that he was going to the battle field to fight for their country. The young prince asked for a 'Hwaiting' encouragement and Soo easily fulfilled his wish. As they bid each other goodbye, accidentally Soo looked up and met Jung's smiling eyes. Pain rose up in her chest and tears formed in her eyes when 14th prince walked away.

"Please be safe" Soo mumbled to herself. The wish was meant not only for the youngest prince but also for his brother whom she never had a chance to say goodbye. That night, Soo sobbed hard in her room, with Woo Hee by her side. The kisaeng rarely asked any questions about the maid's past, neither did Soo. They simply were there to comfort each other going through hardships of life.

* * *

Unlike Wook, Woo Hee asked for Soo's permission before bringing a musician to see her. It was a cold day when Baek Ah showed up in front of Soo who was boiling water to wash clothes. She almost dropped a bucket of hot water on her feet once seeing him, yet fortunately 13th prince quickly caught it.

"I should have visited you earlier" Baek Ah said while sitting on the floor of boiling room with Soo. It was not an appropriate seat for the prince but he never cared. "But I don't have the courage to face you. I'm sorry that I was not a help."

Hae Soo had always wanted to slap 13th prince back to sense every time he said he wasn't a help. She wanted to get rid of his stupid insecurity, yet maybe it took time. "You know Woo Hee?" Soo changed the topic as she stared into the empty space. Baek Ah nodded.

"She thinks I am a musician in Gyobang. Thanks to her, I knew your whereabouts." There was a long pause before the prince continued "I didn't get to see him when he left SongAk" Hae Soo sighed as she knew who he was referring to. "But he sends letters, every month, asking about you." Baek Ah pulled from his pocket several envelopes and handed them over to her. There were five in total. It had been almost 6 months since the incident, which she didn't realize time could fly so fast.

Soo stared at the letters in her hands then in one motion, she tore them all.

"Soo" Baek Ah cried out in shock. He picked up the pieces then looked up at her questioning.

"Please tell him to forget me" She moved to stand up on the feet in difficulty as the pain on her knee was no helping. Baek Ah gave her a hand.

"He won't." 13th prince stated. "He can't do that. It's easier to tell him giving up his life than to tell him forgetting you"

"That is what I dread the most" She said simply while walking out, leaving the prince behind with torn unread letters.

The next day, Hae Soo went to find 13th prince first. She handed him the peony hairpin and asked him to send it to 4th prince.

"He will understand once seeing this. Please say it's from Hae Soo"

* * *

Baek Ah did what he was told, since then no letter from his 4th brother came to him anymore. But at least, he could visit Hae Soo directly and didn't have to look out for her from afar.

13th prince noticed he wasn't the only one who wanted to bring Hae Soo back to life. And 8th prince seemed to do a better job than he did. But it didn't prevented him taking care of Soo in his own way. He tagged Soo along when he helped Woo Hee with her sword dance, or gathered two girls to have a drink together. Strangely, Soo kept disappearing during their gathering and there left only him and the kisaeng. But he didn't mind it at all, though he may feel himself a little selfish later.

Sometimes, watching Wook getting close to Soo, Baek Ah couldn't help feeling a little jealous and unfair on his 4th brother's behalf. But then, he just shrugged it off, telling himself that he must think for Hae Soo. If Soo could get her happy life back, So may not mind Wook either.

Beside So, there was another thing that burdened Baek Ah's heart: his discovery on Soo's time traveling. He still kept his mouth shut the whole time and never once did he mention it to the girl. He would talk with her one day for sure. But maybe he should wait for a more appropriate time.

* * *

Months later, Hae Soo started using the herbs that 8th prince sent to make some soaps and cosmetics for Woo Hee. Her life seemed to pick up its pace, just like what court lady Oh had said, everything would pass. Wook finally could smile, seeing Hae Soo do what she liked the most.

"Have you forgotten him yet?" Wook asked when they were sitting in a deserted corner on the riverbank, far away from spying eyes of other maids. "It's almost one year"

"I am doing my best" Hae Soo tried to give him an assuring smile but Wook still frowned at her.

"I remember how easily you forgot me, but the same doesn't work for him" Hae Soo's smile faded away, so Wook quickly added "Jung is on his way coming back to SongAk. He must be excited to see you again" Soo turned away, mind-absent when Wook continued updating her with other news in the palace. "There will be the peace gathering in a few months. I'm not sure that your clan is allowed to go to SongAk but there's a chance that you might be release from being a hostage. If the king grants a favor for you to leave, let's leave together" 8th prince clasped her hands in his "Go to your hometown or mine, wherever you want. I'll go with you."

' _Leave the palace after the wedding, go wherever you want, do whatever you like. I can do all of those things for you'_ So's voice rang in her head, as Soo pulled her hands away from Wook's. She pretended to look for something in her bag then pulled out a small colorful soap.

"This one is for princess Yeon Hwa. Jasmine is her favorite scent" Soo handed it over to 8th prince then stood up. "I have work to do so see you later"

Soo left while Wook was still sitting behind, starisé at the soap cake, doubting if his sister would like a present from Hae Soo. There was one thing he hadn't told Soo yet. So was on his way back to SongAk too.

* * *

Wang So got off the horse, threw his bag at an attendant waiting for him before the palace gate. Choi Jimong ran forward with a big smile on his face to welcome 4th prince back to the palace but So ignored him.

"Let's go, Baek Ah" He called 13th prince who immediately followed him, heading out the palace.

"But you need to greet the king first" Jimong yelled after them but soon 2 princes disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Hae Soo had just finished her work when an officer of Gyobang came to tell her "There are 2 princes looking for you at the front gate."

Hae Soo thanked the officer then cleaned up before walking toward the gate. On the way, she wondered who was waiting since if it was 8th prince or 13th prince, they would go in Gyobang to look for her.

The gate opened, revealed the person whom she hadn't seen for a long time.

* * *

"Your Highness, the maid Hae Soo has just gone out after her work shift" The officer informed 2 princes who asked to see Hae Soo.

* * *

"Sis, Hae Soo sis" Jung waved happily at her. Standing there with him was 8th prince who gave her a warm smile as usual. Soo's lips curled up a bright smile.

* * *

Baek Ah glanced at his brother. So's face went dark in anger. He had missed her in a mere second. After one year apart from each other, he had just missed her in one mere second.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

Yeon Hwa got what she wanted: to stay in SongAk. She became a spy of the king on Queen Yoo and 3rd prince Wang Yo, though there was not many thing for her to spy. The queen and her son boldly showed their interest in the throne and it seemed nothing could stop them. On the other hand, Yeon Hwa still kept a friendly alliance with queen Yoo. However both women knew they didn't mind turning their backs on each other at any moment. Therefore the princess knew better to build a relationship with 3rd prince. The pull and push game between the princess and her suitor entertained Yo too much that it irritated his mother, much to Yeon Hwa's pleasure. So the queen decided to intervene.

"Queen Yoo has had a talk with our mother" Wook indifferently said. He knew what Yeon Hwa was up to and it bothered him although he had declared to not see her as his sister anymore. "She proposed a marriage with our clan"

Yeon Hwa smirked "She wants to finish my game with 3rd prince? Not that easy"

Wook hated the smirk on her face so much that he had to close the eyes to regain his composure. "A marriage between you and So"

"What?" The princess cried out in surprise "Who does she think she is to decide the marriage of 4th prince?"

"His birth mother?" Wook replied, which only made his siter roll her eye in disagreement. Yeon Hwa seemed lost in her own thoughts or her deep scheming when Wook called her to get the girl's attention "Yeon Hwa?" The princess looked up at her brother "You know that after the king, it's me who will decide your marriage, right?" Yeon Hwa's face went pale, afraid of what 8th prince was planning in his head "Don't forget what you promised to me. You will help me get what I want" Wook gently reminded her, then pulled out a soap cake, put it in the princess's hand "A small present from Hae Soo"

Yeon Hwa stared at her brother walking past her then looked down at the soap in her hand. A gush of distaste washed over her body. Hae Soo, Hae Soo, it had been one year already and all he could think of was Hae Soo. He should have greed for the throne like a normal prince, shouldn't he? The soap cake was crushed in her hand.

* * *

So waited in Soo's room. The small simple room made his heart ached. For one year, she had to live in this room. And he wondered if the mattress was soft enough for her to have a good sleep, if the thin blanket could be warm enough in the cold winter... 4th prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The familiar pleasant scent eased his mind. Hae Soo's scent was what he had missed the most.

"Hyung nim" Baek Ah called for him from outsides. So opened the door and walked out "I think you'd better to visit her tomorrow. She might not come back soon and the king is waiting for you"

So was convinced by his brother. He threw one last look at the empty room then left with Baek Ah back to the palace. The younger prince seemed uneasy while walking with his brother.

"Speak out what's in your mind" So broke the ice "You can always tell me anything, you know"

"About Soo" Baek Ah hesitated but his brother patiently listened to him "During the past year, Wook hyungnim has helped her a lot"

"I will thank him later"

"It's not like that" 13th prince stopped on his track "They grew close together and..."

"I don't care" So cut his brother off "Soo is my person" He raised one hand to adjust the mask on his face "that's the only thing matters." Baek Ah stared at So's back, watching him walk away and hoping that the older prince knew their situation. Everything wasn't the same as one year ago.

* * *

It was the first time Hae Soo visited 10th prince's toy store. Needless to say, Eun was extremely happy to show the girl around, didn't give Jung a chance to brag about his victory on the battle field. Wook smiled at his brothers proudly. The two young princes could brighten Soo's day easily and brought smile back on her face, a smile that he hadn't seen for a long time.

8th prince took Hae Soo back to Gyobang in the twilight of a late summer's day. Soo was leaving her mind wandering in a faraway land, when Wook broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy this afternoon?"

"Very much" The girl replied with a weak smile "Thank you, your highness"

"Did it make you forget him in just a moment?"

Soo halted on her walking. Of all questions, she didn't expect Wook to ask about him. "Is it important?" She whispered but loud enough for 8th prince to hear.

"Not for me. But for you" Wook turned to her "Especially when you decide to cut all the ties with So. You couldn't forget him when he wasn't around then how can you do when facing him?" Soo stayed silent as her hands trembled slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Wook. He took her hand into his. Accidentally, her cuff was pushed up and revealed a faint scar on the wrist. Wook's heart sunk once seeing it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jade bracelet. He wore it on her wrist, covering the scar in the confusion of Soo. "This bracelet will remind you of your determination to leave him." Wook said, looking deep into Soo's eyes "So and you are no longer related, remember?"

Soo nodded, stared down at her wrist. She repeated Wook's words inside her head. They were no longer related.

* * *

That night, coming back to her room, Hae Soo surprisedly found a white peony on her bed. Who had come inside her room, she wondered. As if... Soo mentally startled. Immediately she reached the bracelet on her wrist. It couldn't be him. She silently wished it weren't that person. Hae Soo went to bed in an uneasiness, being haunted by both visions of future and memories of the past.

* * *

 _"Kill them all" A new vision came to Soo with Gwangjong on the throne giving the order to kill. Tears streamed down her cheeks in her sleep. She didn't change anything. She had never changed anything._

 _Soo was dread to wake up. Opening her eyes meant she had to face the reality that court lady Oh had died because of her. The court lady's special tea was nothing but a sleeping potion which put her into sleep during the moment of execution. Soo wanted to sleep forever from that point and on._

 _She was sitting on the bed when the astronomer Choi Jimong walked in._

 _"She had the dignity of a queen. However she was not born under the star of a queen." He said in a regretful voice._

 _"Is it a curse or a bless?" Soo asked more to herself than to the man in front of her. "I asked the obvious. She died after meeting someone like me. That was the worst luck."_

" _She didn't die because of you. She left without grudge or bitterness but with gratitude, that was lucky." Jimong hoped the girl wouldn't blame herself on the death of the court lady. Then he continued "You must leave Damiwon."_

 _Hae Soo expected that. Things had changed and she couldn't live in the place full of old memories anyway. She didn't care where she would go as long as they had her out of the palace._

 _"And please forget him" Jimong added "You are not meant to be his wife, you must know that"_

 _"Then why did you suggest a marriage between 4th prince and me?" Soo closed her eyes, tried to hold her tears in but failed._

 _"It was the best solution at that moment. Besides, people like us only know the ending, how things turn out was the choice of history."_

 _"How am I supposed to do?"_

 _"I told you before. Do nothing. Don't get involved. You must cut all the ties with 4th prince" Jimong knew he had said this a little too late but better late than never. If she could do as he said, she might save herself from being crushed by the flow of history._

* * *

Easier said than done. After one year apart from So, Soo wasn't able to get rid of his image from her heart. And when his arms encircled her in a back hug, all Soo could forget was herself and not him.

"I missed you" He whispered to her ear. She felt like drowning in his soft loving voice. Her mind screamed in danger alarm and Soo held on the bracelet on her wrist as if it was the dear buoy of her life.

"You should not be here. Pretend you didn't see me" She moved to break his hold but So gently turned her around and Soo could see his face for the first time after one year. She froze once seeing the mask covering his scar, didn't notice that So had been studied her, didn't catch on his saying that she was beautiful, either.

"Why have you covered it again? Have you forgotten how to prepare the makeup? Has your scar gotten more prominent? You hated it so much so why would you..." She asked while So slowly took off his mask, uncovered a scarless face.

"It reminded me of you, of managing to survive so that I could come back and see you."

"I am now a Gyobang water maid. I am not at the level to meet you, your highness" She looked down, avoided his eyes "You have returned safe and sound. You know that I am doing well. That's good enough." Soo bended down, picked up her basket then quickly walked away, yet So ran after her. She knew he wouldn't let her go easy.

"Let's go with me. I will resolve this somehow. We will leave this place together." He pulled her toward him but Soo jerked her hand free.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Soo cried out loud which staggered the prince. "I am kept in SongAk as a hostage for my clan. They have been punished for what they didn't do. Now you want me to leave to push Hae clan toward the death?"

"The king won't abandon your clan" 4th prince strongly claimed.

"Because he has abandoned us already. Now Hae clan is useless. We can't become your support."

"I want to marry you not because of your clan, you know that" He urgently cut in.

"There is no marriage between us. I can't marry you and I won't." She tried to say calmly but her tears started running down. "Seeing you only brings back bad memories. It reminded me how foolish I was to stay in the palace waiting a wedding with you, which made everything turn out like this. Then tell me how I can stay by your side again?" So became speechless as Soo's words were like knife stabbing in his heart "I want to live a life without you. Don't come to find me. Forget everything. Then no one will get hurt."

Soo turned on her heel and left, almost running as if she was afraid the prince might catch up with her again. She knew he was stubborn. He wouldn't leave because she told him so.

* * *

Indeed, Wang So didn't leave Gyobang. He waited for Soo in front of her room. She could say hurtful words as she liked, yet he would never let her go. He didn't go to Later Jin for one year only to come back like this. They could find a way to be together again. He would come up with something and she needed to trust him. However, Hae Soo didn't return to her room. The one he met was only his 8th brother Wook.

"I think Soo makes it quite clear that she doesn't want to see you" Wook said while approaching So.

"I also make it clear that I will never let her go" 4th prince retorted, felt displeased to see his face.

"She was put in danger, all because of you" 8th prince straightly blamed his brother for all the misery Soo had gone through "Since the arranged marriage with you, she had to live in the palace and then got mixed up in the evil scheme of your mother. It all started with you. Now you still want her to be back by your side?"

"Think about it." So smirked "Everyone knew it was all queen Yoo's plan. But you as an investigator couldn't prove the innocence of Court lady Oh and Hae Soo. Your incompetence makes me shake in anger"

The two princes glared at each other then started to grab one another by the collar. Fortunately, 13th prince came just in time to stop them from a fist fight between brothers.

"Hyung nim" Baek Ah held his 4th brother back. Slowly So loosened his grab. Wook mirrored his action until the two let go of each other. "You should come back now. The crown prince is looking for you." 13th prince informed and So reluctantly left, yet just after stating crystal clear that he would never ever leave Soo, which made Wook's blood boiled.

* * *

That night in his reading room, Wook lost deeply in his thoughts. After a long contemplation, he called for his sister.

"Yeon Hwa, I think it's time for me to collect my debt from you" Wook said with the most serious tone that the princess had ever heard. Her face went pale in anxiety. "You said you would repay me with whatever I want, didn't you?"

* * *

The next day, when 4th prince was about to leave to look for Soo, he surprisingly found his half-sister waiting for him on the doorstep of his room.

"Would you like to marry me?" Yeon Hwa asked after being invited insides by So.

The prince widened eyes in surprise, couldn't trust his own ears on what he had just heard. "I'm sorry but what have you said?"

"As a daughter of royal family, I know I could never have the right to decide my marriage. I had wanted to delay it as long as possible but I can't avoid it forever. So it's better to marry someone I know than a stranger I've never met. I don't say that I completely know you but I believe I can trust you with my life" Yeon Hwa uttered in the most sincere voice that she had ever said.

"I am not the kind of person that you want" So replied. He didn't completely know this half sister, yet her ambition for the throne was so obvious that it couldn't go unnoticed. "I am the opposite of what you expect in a husband"

"I know." She acknowledged that he understood her to a certain extent "That's why I don't expect anything from you and I just say that I could trust you with my life. To be honest, I have had feelings for you for a long time."

"I'm sorry. There is someone else I have in my heart."

"Is it Hae Soo?" She asked in a trembling voice but So felt no need to answer a fact. Yeon Hwa continued "She brings bad luck. Your marriage was cancelled on your wedding day, that may be you're not destined to each other. I might be your destined one."

"When I was little, somebody said I was born under the star of a king. However the same day, I got the scar on my face. I wasn't treated as a prince, much less king. The predestined one? I don't believe in such thing as fate"

"What if the king grants a marriage for us? Hae Soo and you once started from an arranged marriage" Yeon Hwa's question raised suspicion in 4th prince. It appeared she didn't came here because of her sudden 'trust him with her life'.

"What do you mean?" So asked the princess with a frown.

"Your mother suggested to tighten the bond between our clans by a marriage of you and me. My brother has sent Hwangbo clan's proposal to the king already."

Wang So was thunderstruck by Yeon Hwa's revelation as anger rose inside him.

* * *

King Taejo stared at the scroll on his table. He knew what it was about since the moment he opened it that morning: A marriage proposal for 4th prince Wang So and princess Yeon Hwa. Years on the throne, this was the first time he pondered a marriage proposal with much contemplation. Even the Hae clan's proposal, long time ago, hadn't made him contemplate this much.

The king was torn between his will and the heaven's will. Jimong always said the king's will was the heaven's will but it seemed not right this time. What was the heaven's will anyway? When his life almost came to an end, he kept thinking about it.

Jimong had predicted he would become a king. That was one of the reason he had fought for the throne and become the king of Goryeo. But what if the astronomer didn't made such prediction, would he have become a king? The whole heaven's will Jimong said about was more like a self fulfilling prophecy than a pure prophecy. Actually, every decision the king took, partly based on Jimong's prediction, so that his prediction came true. Would thing turn out the ending Jimong predicted, if he didn't predict such ending? It seemed to be a circle with no starting or ending points.

Jimong said Wang So and Yeon Hwa was destined to be husband and wife. If the king agreed to this proposal, his prophecy would come true. However, what if king Taejo did differently, would Jimong's prophecy still come true. He was really curious about how thing would turn out. And for the first time he wanted to hear the idea of a person different than Jimong, the person who also had the same capacity to foresee the future as the astronomer but definitely had a different perspective.

Hae Soo was secretly summoned to the king's chamber.

* * *

The door of Queen Yoo's chamber burst opened, and walking in was a furious 4th prince. However, the queen didn't appear to be surprised at his sudden appearance at all.

"Was it not enough for you to bother me as much as you have? When will you leave me alone?"

"What's wrong for a mother to care about the marriage of her son?" The queen smirked. For her, Wang So was such a curse for any woman appeared in his life. Looking at how the girl Hae Soo ended up, she couldn't wait to see the same ending for that little witch Yeon Hwa. She didn't know how but the queen had a strong feeling that if Yeon Hwa married Wang So, the princess wouldn't have a happy ending.

"I am not your son" So gritted his teeth. "It's you who said that"

"Isn't mother affection what you have always longed for? Enjoy it when I'm able to give you some"

So must clench his fists tightly to hold back his outrage at that moment. "Enough with all the lies and claiming for my sake. I don't know what's you are up to but it won't go according to your plan"

He turned around and walked out as quickly as the way he came. Queen Yoo just raised a cup of tea on her lips. The tea definitely tasted sweeter without the woman named Oh Soo Yeon in this world.

* * *

 ** _Several days later_**

It had been a very long time since Hae Soo could go freely from Gyobang and enjoyed going shopping in the biggest market of SongAk with Chaerung.

"It's such a great thing the king lifted the prohibition of leaving Gyobang for you, lady Soo. You're no longer kept as an hostage. You can also be free to go wherever you want" Chaerung chimed happily "Where are you going to go? To Hwangju, the hometown of 8th prince or back to your hometown with the Hae clan?"

"Back to my hometown" Soo simply replied with a smile. Finally, Hae Soo could smile wholeheartedly as the king granted her to leave SongAk. It was like her chain of misery had come to end and she could start a new life again.

"It's so unfair that there are only you and 8th prince leaving together, why can't I follow you? I am your only handmaiden. 8th prince will agree to bring me along if you say yes." The maid pouted slightly in sulk but Soo just shook her head.

"You're the servant in 8th prince's manor. You can't follow me back to my hometown."

"I can say that I follow to serve the prince. I think he won't come back to SongAk anymore but stay with you. You can start a new happy life with him."

It just happened that the 8th prince offered to take Soo back to her hometown. She agreed but it didn't mean there was something between them. Hae Soo didn't want to give him false hope, especially when her heart belonged to another man.

The two girls enjoyed the stroll on NamDae street in a warm sunny afternoon of autumn when suddenly the crowd behind them became chaotic. A man in his dark cloak and mask rode the horse running fast among people. Everyone must moved aside for him to pass. Hae Soo and her maid was in the middle of the street and it just happened that the man rode his horse straight toward them. Hae Soo, in a moment of shock, quickly shoved Chaerung to the side while she shut her eyes tightly, expected a big crash. Surprisingly, Soo felt herself being lifted up in the air then landed on the horse. The man's arm encircled her waist to keep her still on the horse with him. A gush of déjà vu swept over Soo as she stared at the masked face of the man.

Chaerung struggled to stand up and ran after them, calling

"Lady Soo. Lady Hae Soo. Help! Someone help my lady" She cried out loud. One part of her worried for the lady. The other part just wanted to die right at that moment as she didn't know how to explain to 8th prince that her lady had just been kidnapped on NamDae street in the middle of daylight.

* * *

"I once helped you running away from an arranged marriage. Now it's just fair if you return the favor" He whispered to Soo's ear, which sent chill down her spine.

As the horse ran fast, Soo couldn't let go of her hands on his shoulder, neither could she avert her eyes from his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Wook didn't order people to go looking for Hae Soo. He knew if they wanted to run away, he could never find them back. So he waited. He waited for Soo to comeback herself. The only thing Wook could do was wishing that the bracelet was strong enough to help Hae Soo keep her determination to leave 4th prince.

* * *

Soo held on her wrist the whole time riding on horse with So. Her mind repeated the magic words: They were no longer related. She needed to cut all ties with him. But her little heart couldn't help enjoying their closeness. Hae Soo was neither worried nor afraid of where he was taking her to, because she went with him. The horse ran for a long time, passed through small villages, dark woods and green fields until they stopped before a big gate. An attendant opened the gate and ran up to them when 4th prince gently lifted Soo down off the horse. The girl looked up at the strange manor, wondering.

As if reading her mind, the prince said "This is a subsidiary residence of the crown prince. We can spend a night here." Then didn't wait for a response from the girl, he tugged her forward.

The prince had servants prepare one room for them. He gently pushed Soo in then closed the door behind him. Anxiety took over Soo as there were only two of them alone in the room. So took one step toward her and instinctively Soo took one step backwards. He didn't stop until Soo's leg hit the bed and she fell sitting on it. She held her breath as So's tall figure loomed over her. Unexpectedly, he knelt down on one knee before her and clasped the hands on her laps into his.

"Let's run away together" So said, more like a statement than a suggestion. Tears started forming in her eyes as his hand caressed hers. "I can't forget you and you can't forget me, either. So why aren't we together forgetting all the others."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Soo opened her mouth for the first time since that afternoon. One tear dropped down on her cheek and So wiped it away with his thumb. His hand cupped her face lovingly that Soo had to resist the urge to lean on it.

"Because you can't leave me without my permission" He used his old ridiculous reasoning as usual and seemed to never get bored of it. "If you had truly wanted to forget me, you would have thrown it away" So's hand left her face and pulled out from his pocket the hairpin. "And not had it returned to me"

"I..." She was about to explain when he tutted her silence

"There were too much noise around you. They kept telling you to forget me, to push me away. And I can't accept it." He put the hairpin on her hands "Now it's quiet here. Calm your mind down and listen to your heart. Do you truly want to leave me?" So slowly stood up and overshadowed her again "I will wait for your answer."

He was on his way walking out when Soo weakly raised her question "What if I really want to leave you?"

"Then you haven't thought enough. You must stay with me until you don't want to leave me. I won't let you go." So stepped out then closed the door, leaving her alone in the room thinking.

However the prince didn't go anywhere far. They had been apart for 1 year and that was enough. So he just stood outsides waiting for Soo. The only thing between them was a thin wall, only a thin wall.

Soo stared at the hairpin then at the bracelet. The whole world was telling her to give up on him. She told herself to give up too. But then there was one person.

* * *

" _Did you resent me for having abandoned you?" King Taejo looked down at Hae Soo who was kneeling before him._

 _"I do not dare to question your decision, your Majesty" The girl simply replied which made the king's lips curl up a smile._

 _"Normal people, when being treated like that, would stand up and turn their back on me. But loyalty runs in Hae people's blood and in yours, too" Hae Soo felt strange when the king referred her as the odd one out the Hae people. But then he answered her wondering "I know you are the same kind of people as Jimong. That's the reason why I call for you today" Hae Soo lifted her eyes to look up at him for the first time that day. The king had grown older and seemed much weaker than him of 1 year ago. He continued "In my hand is the proposal for a marriage between Wang So and Yeon Hwa" Soo's heart sunk once hearing that "Should I grant a marriage for two of them? I want to hear your idea."_

 _Hae Soo bit her lips to keep her composure then smiled faintly "I don't know, your majesty. I am not at the right place to give any ideas on this issue."_

 _"Yet I thought you knew more about it, the whole things about fate and destiny." The king said in a regretful voice. "Jimong has told me about heaven's will. But you know, at this age of life, I think more about possibilities."_

 _"There will be no possibility between 4th prince and me, your majesty" The girl abruptly cut in "I am cutting all the ties with him. I won't get involved or influence any plan you have for him. His fate won't be changed."_

 _"What if I want to change his fate?" It wasn't only his son's fate that the king wanted to change but her fate too. That child shouldn't live like the woman he loved. Moreover, the king would like to do a test whether it was true that his will was the heaven's will._

 _"Your Majesty?" Soo looked up at him in bewilderment. Yet the king only gave her a tender look._

 _"I have preferred you to Yeon Hwa... as someone I can trust with the life of my sons" His words rendered Soo speechless. Silence took over the king's chamber until king Taejo spoke up again._

 _"You are no longer a hostage of Hae clan in SongAk. I wanted to keep you here for my 4th son as I thought you are destined to help him like how Jimong has helped me. But maybe I was wrong. It should be you who decide to stay by his side or not. Until the day you make up your mind, this proposal" The king gestured to the scroll on his table "will be stalled." He gave her the power to decide the fate of Wang So._

 _However, two days later, Hae Soo came back to him with the answer that she would like to go back to her hometown. The king was disappointed, but he respected her choice. The day she left Song Ak, he would grant the marriage for 4th prince and the princess._

 _"This will be my last words for you." King Taejo said when Hae Soo was about to leave. "As I don't think we will meet again. Past and future are out of your hands, at the moment you live, there is only the present. So don't be afraid of the past nor worried about the future, or else you may lose what you have in the present."_

* * *

Hae Soo didn't know how long she had thought but when she looked outsides, it had already passed midnight. She needed to find him. The girl opened the door as quietly as possible then tiptoed out. Before she could take another step, Soo caught the sight of 4th prince falling asleep on a sitting position. His eyes closed tight with arms crossing over chest while leaning his back on the wall. He had been there the whole evening. Cautiously, Soo treaded toward him then knelt down by his side. Her hand reached out to touch his mask. She had taken off the mask for him but then he put it back on because of her.

"What am I going to do?" Soo whispered to her sleeping prince "I am like a fire bug, knowing that being with you is like jumping into flames, but I can't help myself. I missed you."

She leaned forward, gently put her lips on his. Unexpectedly, So's lips moved, responded to her. Soo opened her eyes in surprise, only to meet his pair of eyes opening, staring into hers. She immediately withdrew but being pulled back by the prince. This time, it was his lips reaching out for hers. Soo's mind rang alarm while her heart drummed loudly in the ribcage. Her hands found his chest to pushed him away but So took the chance to pull her closer. He kissed her deeply and passionately until Soo's hands stopped fighting. She eagerly returned his kiss with the same passion. Forgone all the fears and worries over the past and the future, at that moment, she only wanted him. Hae Soo decided to live for the present.

* * *

It had been a long time since the last time Soo had a good sleep. Lying in his arms and she felt like being shielded entirely from the cruel world. She nuzzled up against his chest for warmth and immediately his hug became tighter. They were like opposite poles of magnets being drawn to each other, and Hae Soo dozed off into pleasant dreams. The second time she opened her eyes, light had touched the ground. So had already been awake as he was playing with her hairs. Soo moved to meet his eyes and the prince happily gave her a good morning kiss.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked but Soo didn't respond.

She studied his face for the first time since he had come back SongAk. Her fingers traced the visible thin line of his scar, despite the make up. The feather-like intimate touch made So shudder, which also startled Soo. "Have I hurt you?" She asked worried. But So shook his head.

"If only every morning we could wake up like this, together" Soo whispered.

"That's why you should run away with me" He smiled at her, whispering back

"I can't" So's smile disappeared as seeing sadness in her eyes. "You didn't plan to run away with me. You just wanted to change my mind" His eyebrows knitted in a deep frown. She had just seen through him.

"H-how do..." So stuttered nervously. This was the first time he did something so recklessly without planning anything ahead. But it was all because of the fear of losing her. When he saw Hae Soo in the market, the idea came up to his mind: kidnap the girl and run away together. It didn't matter where they would go as long as he had her.

"I know" Soo wished they could truly run away together, but they couldn't "Yesterday, the horse ran so far, but still we ended up in the crown prince's residence. How can we go without knowing our destination?"

"You can choose one and I will take you there." So said in hurry, worried that Soo would leave him because he hadn't prepared a plan for them.

"SongAk" Soo replied without hesitation.

"Except that place. You hate that place. You always want to leave SongAk"

"We all started in SongAk so we must finish everything there before leaving"

So pulled her in a tight hug while thinking about returning to SongAk. That toxic place always tried to tear them apart. He couldn't protect her there. But Soo was right, it was SongAk that they had to come back. But at least he had Soo by his side.

* * *

The first place Hae Soo wanted to visit when they got back to SongAk was 8th prince's manor. So disagreed at first but then reluctantly took her there. They could see a very displeased 4th prince standing from afar, waiting for Hae Soo when she had a talk with Wook.

"So you really made up your mind?" 8th prince asked the girl with a frown while giving her a concerned look.

"I'm sorry. I have bothered you too much" Soo said in guilt because after all Wook's efforts to help her, she had just disappointed him. "And this one" She handed him the bracelet "It helped me a lot. But I don't need it anymore." 8th prince stared at the bracelet in his hand. It did become useless. "Once again, thank you" Soo bowed down at the prince then turned on her heel to leave. But he called after her

"You truly don't... regret your decision?"

"No. I don't" Hae Soo replied with a wide smile which he didn't see for a long time. It was So who made her smile brightly like that. And Wook too, he wished that she wouldn't regret that day, the day she decided to stay in SongAk because of Wang So.

* * *

The king declined Hwangbo's proposal and appointed Hae Soo as temporary court lady who served the king only.

King Taejo's health went worse as the peace gathering was getting close. But his heart was eased when drinking Hae Soo's tea. The taste reminded him of beautiful memories when he had been young and happy with the daughter of an herbal medicine seller in a small town, the only woman he loved in his entire life. He saw himself in Wang So and saw her in the innocent child of Hae clan. History should not repeat itself that was all the father hoped for his young children. But then he was a king before being a father.

The king casted 4th prince out of SongAk to go support the crown prince on field in Later Baekje.

* * *

"Promise me that you will be careful in the palace" So warned Soo to be cautioned when they said goodbye to each other

"I remember" Soo nodded with a smile "Every moment of everyday, with every step I take, I will be careful as if walking on thin ice"

"And do not meet Wook"

"What?" Soo raised an eyebrow at him bemused but the prince gave her a stern look.

"I don't say it because I'm jealous of him but you should not meet him anymore. Everyone who wanted us to break up, should not be trusted."

"Your worries are uncalled for. He only wanted to help me" She assured him but being surprised by So when he pulled her in a tight hug.

"Don't listen to them. Only listen to your heart" He whispered and Soo smiled, happily returning his hug. "I will miss you"

4th prince hopped on his horse, who took him to Later Baekje full of freedom while Hae Soo stayed behind in the cage-like palace. He left a white peony behind with her. The white flower represented their pure innocent love where their hearts belonged to each other and together they were hoping for the day to be reunited.

* * *

"They are planning to assassinate you at the peace gathering, Your Majesty" Yeon Hwa informed, feeling annoyed when there was another person in the room while she was reporting her spying on 3rd prince to the king. The fact that the king kept Hae Soo close to him even at moments like this, showed that he trusted that girl more than anyone. "You should not be presented at the party."

"I told the court ministers that I would make an appearance at the peace gathering. It can't be undone now." The king slowly sipped his tea, unwavering despite the fact that there was an assassination attempt toward him.

"Shouldn't you, at least, call the crown prince back?" The princess suggested.

"Call 4th prince back from Later Baekje." The king ordered, which confused his daughter a lot. But then Yeon Hwa couldn't do differently.

After the princess was dismissed and there left only the king and Hae Soo in the room, the court lady daringly opened her mouth.

"Shouldn't you have the crown prince by your side at this moment, your majesty?"

"Do you think they will succeed in assassinating me?" King Taejo raised an eyebrow at her with much interest in what she was thinking.

"No, your majesty" Soo quickly bowed down, asking for the king's forgiveness.

"Mu isn't able to return right now." He slowly explained "His duty in Later Baekje haven't finished. General Park will protect me at the peace gathering, so I don't worry about the assassins. What is the problem right now is my health. It appeared I can pass away at any moment"

"Please don't say that, your majesty. You will live a long life" Soo instantly cut in but the king waved her off.

"I know my condition. That's why I call for So. Before the crown prince come back, there must be at least 4th prince in the palace."

The king was worried that other princes might attempt to exchange his will after his death so he arranged General Park to take care of it. Then with the help of Wang So, they could delay others so that Wang Mu had enough time to come back SongAk and descend on the throne. Fighting for more time, this would be the last battle of King Taejo in this life.

Hae Soo never understood the politics or how things in the palace worked. She just felt uneasy. Despite the king's assuring her or the fact that 4th prince was on his way back to SongAk, anxiety kept growing in Soo without a fine reason.

Several days before the peace gathering, everything went smoothly. In fact, too smooth that it was like calmness before the storm. The only thing calmed her mind was watching a steady development in 13th prince and Woo Hee's relationship. They grew closer to each other as time went by. She was happy for them. However, lately Soo could sense something strange in the kisaeng. She had wanted to figure it out but then she couldn't ask Woo Hee. Never questioning, that was a silent agreement between two girls.

* * *

"He doesn't summon the crown prince back to SongAk?" 3rd prince asked in annoyance while sitting with Yeon Hwa planning on their next moves. They had wanted the crown prince to leave Later Baekje before the end of his duty so that Mu would lose the support of Baekje people. And Wang Yo could build another military force there. But the King seemed still lucid on this matter despite his old age.

"But he calls 4th prince back" Yeon Hwa prompted. She was still confused about what the king had in his mind.

"He calls So back to protect his will. So has grown quite strong now. Together with Park Soo Kyung, they can maintain the order in SongAk even after the king was dead to wait for the crown prince back." Yo patiently explained.

"How about" An idea suddenly flashed in the princess's mind "we exchange the king's will?" She suggested but received a frown from her half brother.

"We don't go this far, just to perform that low trick. I always think you are the patient one."

"It's not about patience. If we don't gain anything in this peace gathering, it will take a lot of time and efforts for your plan to work. Especially with the tight bond between the crown prince and 4th prince, I'm afraid..."

"Our plan, Yeon Hwa" Yo corrected her "It was not only me who came up with that idea." That princess tended to shrug off all of her responsibilities on the plan that malfunctioned.

"How about I give you a hand?" A strange voice rang behind them. Both the prince and princess turned back to see Wook standing in the doorway. 8th prince was amused by the startled look that his brother and sister were giving him. Then Yo averted his eyes to Yeon Hwa, wondering if her blood brother was trustworthy enough.

As if reading his mind, Wook smirked "You can trust me, just because of the fact that I left you two scheming under my roof. And for another reason." He also turned to the princess "Yeon Hwa, you tell, can you trust me?"

It took a short pause for Yeon Hwa to utter quietly "Yes. He can be trusted"

* * *

Unexpectedly, the peace gathering didn't go accordingly to the plan of anyone. There was no assassination on the king, yet he collapsed down by a heart attack. Choi Jimong and General Park quickly brought him back to the king's chamber then guarded the king's quarter tightly. Anyone trying to break in would be sentenced for treason.

Hae Soo stayed beside the king's bed the whole time until he woke up again.

"Has Wang So come back yet?" King Taejo weakly asked.

"He is on the way, your majesty. Please wait a little more." Soo bit her lips to hold back a small cry. The king had always be nice to her. It seemed he was the closest to a father figure of her in this era. And now he was lying on the death bed alone, without wives and children around.

"The herbal tea. I would like to smell that scent" He said in faint breaths. Soo quickly moved the tea set closer to him then poured hot water in. The pleasant scent of herbal tea filled the room and the king's lips curled up a slight smile. "Go looking for Wang So" He used his last breath to tell her "Stay by his side. Support him."

"Yes, your majesty" Tears streamed down when Soo gave him her words.

"Go now" The king gestured for her to leave at that moment. Hae Soo hesitated for a second then stood up to leave. Yet the king forewarned her the last time "When you get out, there are people asking you questions about my condition. Remember. Whoever asks if I am dead can not be trusted. "Has the king died?" That person can not be trusted."

* * *

Hae Soo got out of the king's chamber, exchanged a meaning look with the General and the astronomer then left. Jimong left out a deep sigh, finally allowed the queens to get in to spend the last moments with the king on his death bed.

Hae Soo ran toward the main gate of the palace. She had tried to find the most deserted path in order to not come across anyone. Yet suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Why are you in hurry?" It was 8th prince Wang Wook.

"I am going to wait for 4th prince" Soo replied while panting, was about to move on her way when the prince held the girl's arm to stop her.

"You've left the king's chamber, haven't you? How is the king's condition? Has he..." Wook hesitated while Soo stared at him waiting for him finishing the question. "Will he be alright?" He asked his full question and Hae Soo mentally sighed in relief.

"Yes, he will" The girl replied with a smile.

Wook still kept his hold on Soo's arm "Tell So to be careful. Tomorrow 3rd prince will attack the king's quarter." Soo widened eyes in horror, yet 8th prince continued "His purpose is to change the king's will. There will be an eunuch secretly exchange the will to a fake one. He must be caught before it's too late."

Hae Soo's knees went weak as hearing the news. If it wasn't the hold of Wook on her arm, she might have fell down at that moment.

"Thank you" She whispered to him. Then the prince loosened his hand, letting her go.

"Soo" Wook called after her when she was about running away "So comes back by the west gate."

The girl gave him a grateful smile then changed her direction to the west gate. There she met So, the prince who came back to protect the king's will, the heaven's will.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

After all the times, Wang So came to a realization that he was called back to SongAk everytime he was needed to support the king or the crown prince. However, when his service was done or he himself became a weakness, 4th prince would be casted away. Despite all that, his loyalty never changed. So came back whenever the king called. This time was no different. Actually this might be his last time to serve the king. Whatever he asked So to do, the prince would complete it. Then he could leave the palace with Hae Soo. At least, they deserved that much as an award for their loyalties and commitments.

In the palace right now, it was the time between dog and wolf (the twilight hour when it was difficult to distinguish good from evil, friend from foe). So's first instinct was keeping Hae Soo close as much as possible. Then secondly, he must choose who could be trusted. After paying final respect to his dead father, 4th prince sat with his confidant, Grand General Park Soo Kyung.

"No matter what, we must fight off the attack of 3rd prince tomorrow" General Park strongly reaffirmed. Yet So stayed silent, thought deeply. "What do you have in your mind?" The older man asked his mentee.

"On my way back to SongAk. I saw a small troop of Yo heading to Later Baekje. They must seek the crown prince." The prince was still lost in his contemplation "And why does Yo have to change the king's will, when he knows it's an impossible mission? You are guarding the will and I come back to SongAk"

"He is stupid. That's all" The General thought of 3rd prince with scorn.

"No he isn't. The palace isn't like the battle field, General." Yo grew up in the palace, unlike the warriors like General Park, or Mu or So. They couldn't underestimate him. So felt like this time, just like the poison incident, they were setting a trap. But who or what was their target, he couldn't pinpoint.

"You are doubting 8th prince?" Park Soo Kyung raised an eyebrow at him, questioning.

So didn't trust Wook, obviously. But just that piece of information he gave Soo couldn't trick anyone. What was Yo planning and why did Wook warn him? So was dying to know. "Well, no need to think much." The General advised him "Just do what it's rightful to do. If we have truly fallen into a trap, there is no way out anyway. The worst is just death." A warrior never scared of death. But So didn't want to die. He had a lot of things to protect: the king's will, the crown prince, and the most important Hae Soo.

* * *

4th prince went to look for Hae Soo and found her in the courtroom, looking up at the throne.

"Do you want to sit on it?" So broke the silence, approaching her. Soo jumped a little but then smiled up once seeing him.

"No" She shook her head "I just wonder why they must kill to be on that seat"

"Power is tempting" He simply said.

"Do they know that after sitting on it, they have to throw away a lot of things? Even their most precious ones?"

"Well, I don't think that they could think that far."

"How about you, Your highness?" Soo turned to him "Have you ever wanted the throne?" She knew one day, 4th prince would sit on that seat. But she had never known if he wanted it or not.

"I did" Soo widened eyes in surprise "but it's before meeting you." So gave her a gentle look "I want you more than the throne." Soo didn't know others but at that moment, 4th prince's saying was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

"Please don't make a blood battle tomorrow" Soo knew it was impossible to go on a fight without shedding blood. But she asked anyway.

"Aren't you worried about me?" He questioned in sulk.

"You will be fine, Your Highness." Soo gave him an assuring smile.

Out of all the princes, 4th prince was the one Soo worried the less about life and death. He wouldn't die easily but live a long life. That was his fate. However, that fact didn't smooth the growing anxiety inside Soo. She kept feeling a very bad thing would happen. Maybe it because they were in the palace where dangers could wait around every corner.

* * *

The next day, just like 8th prince's warning, 3rd prince Wang Yo led his armed forces to attack the palace. They were stopped by the royal guards led by 4th prince. Meanwhile, the eunuch who tried to exchange the king's will was captured by General Park. At that very moment, the eunuch killed himself, left behind only the fake decree. The General opened it and couldn't believe in his eyes. It was a trap. They had set a trap and there was no way out for him neither for 4th prince, the most loyal subjects of the late king Taejo and the soon-descend-on-the-throne crown prince.

Those evil bastards didn't aim at the throne nor the crown prince. They were planing to take down all the new king's supports so that they could turn Wang Mu into a puppet king. But the General realized it too late now.

As the fake king's decree in General Park's hands adressed 4th prince to be the second king of Goryeo, both Wang So and Park Soo Kyung were arrested by Yo, who, all of sudden, became the king's will protector. The prince and General were framed for treason and put in jail waiting for the crown prince to come back SongAk.

* * *

Hae Soo was thunderstruck by the news. Her first reaction was running to find her prince but then she was held back by 8th prince on the way.

"Don't go to him at this moment. You only make the matter worse."

* * *

Somewhere, in another corner of the palace, 14th prince Wang Jung also tried to hold back his 13th brother from running to 4th prince

"He was trapped. Dammit. They trapped him. You must know that. So hyungnim never betrays the crown prince."

"So what if he is innocent? What can you do about it?" Jung grabbed his brother by the collar, trying to talk sense to him "We can do nothing. NOTHING you hear me?"

"He is your blood brother" Baek Ak said desperately

"And so is Yo hyung" Jung snapped back. "Do you think I'm happy about it?" A tear drop rolled down on the youngest's face "I just wish to not share the same mother with them. Why couldn't I be born in a normal family where siblings love each other and not trying to take one another's life?" Jung broke down in a hard sob and suddenly Baek Ah became the comforter for his younger brother.

13th prince, too, wished to be born in a normal family where his father hadn't murdered the family of the woman he loved.

* * *

"Why did they do that to him?" Soo asked when Wook pulled her in a tight hug, tried to comfort the girl. "He never plans to harm anyone. He doesn't want the throne but a simple life outside the palace."

"The crown prince knows that. The new king knows that" Wook whispered. "Don't worry too much. This might be not bad luck but a bless."

And realization hit Soo. Immediately she separated herself from Wook in the prince's confusion "You knew about it" She stared at him, seeking an explanation "You knew but you did nothing"

"Soo" Wook opened his mouth, wanted to explain something but no word could get out.

"Were you in the scheme too? Warning me was also a part of the plan?" She asked in disbelief, hoping that the prince would say no. But he gave the opposite answer.

"Yes" And Soo's heart shattered. She couldn't breathe normally then had to punch the chest to steady her respiration. Wook took a step toward her, tried to help but Soo backed off, distanced herself from him.

"Why?" She asked while panting, still wanted to hear an explanation from the prince who she trusted the most since the first day she had come to Goryeo.

"Why not?" The prince suddenly changed his tone. Soo was taken aback. This Wook was completely different from the kindhearted caring 8th prince she knew. "This is the palace where people can betray each other at any moment. It's not a place for people who wear their hearts on the sleeve." Wook snapped at Soo out of sudden anger. Then silence took over the atmosphere. And the girl realized the prince had changed.

Even though she detested what 8th prince was talking about, he was right. She couldn't blame him for what happened to 4th prince. Actually it wasn't time to search for reasons but to find a solution. Hae Soo wiped her tears and turned around, walked away from 8th prince. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Several days later, the crown prince came back SongAk with the escort of 3rd prince. They quickly held an enthronement for the crown prince who became King Hyejong of Goryeo. After the king's inauguration, Hae Soo finally had the chance to meet the new king in order to plead for the life of 4th prince.

"I know So is innocent. But with all the evidences and accusations, it's hard for me to declare him as not guilty." King Hyejong sighed deeply. Now he understood the heavy burden on his father's shoulders after all those years. "And the sentence for treason is..."

"I'm just asking for his life, Your Majesty" Soo cut in "I can exchange everything of mine for his life."

"I won't kill So" He firmly assured her "But there was something I definitely want from you and only you can give me."

Soo looked up at the king who was asking in desperate and not demanding from her a return of favor. "Yourself. I want you" He said clearly.

* * *

Days in the prison helped Wang So clear his mind. He realized what General Park had said was right. If it had been a trap, there would have been no way to escape anyway. And the warning seemed to start from kindness. He had lost to protect what belonged to him. He had failed to protect her yet again. But So was raising hope. If what he thought was right, this chance might be a bless disguised in a nightmare. Therefore, he patiently waited for the decision of the king.

"Hyungnim" Baek Ak called for him outside the bars of the jail. So looked up and gave his brother a weak smile. 13th prince came, brought with him the king's decree. "You won't die. The crown prince won't kill you for treason. He knows you're innocent"

"He is the king now." So corrected his brother.

Baek Ah nodded in agreement then continued "But you will be exiled from SongAk." The younger prince tried to hold back a sigh "Forever. You can't come back here."

"Where do I go?" So asked nonchalantly.

"To the north" Baek Ah replied, waiting for 4th prince asking about Hae Soo but he didn't. So 13th prince must bring up the subject himself "Hae Soo, she..."

"Do you have paper and pen?" The younger prince was surprised by his brother's request but then quickly ordered people to prepare papers and pen for 4th prince.

So carefully wrote on the paper a short poem, then handed it to Baek Ah.

"Deliver this to Soo and tell her that I will wait..."

"Don't wait for her" Baek Ak abruptly cut in in bitterness

"... for her outside the palace" So finished his message despite Baek Ah's interruption.

"She can't come back to you. Hae Soo will become the king's person and she must live in the palace for life." A pitiful tear drop fell down from 13th prince's eyes "Forget her."

"Just send my message" 4th prince stubbornly said, turned away, facing the wall.

If she must stay in SongAk for life then he would wait for her for life.

* * *

 _When the water has run dry_

 _Sit and watch for the rising clouds_

It was such a beautiful poem So sent her. Hae Soo traced each word with her fingertips, feeling the brushes of the pen he held to write. He still kept his hope up so why didn't she?

"Wait for me, my prince. I'm coming to you" She whispered as if the prince could truly hear her "Even death is the last resort to get me out of here"

* * *

Outside SongAk, 4th prince turned his head back to have a last look at the palace, the capital of Goryeo. He was leaving just as his wish he had made when coming back. The only thing missing was Hae Soo.

So seemed to hear the wind whispering: She would come to find him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing!

* * *

King Hyejong had power struggles on court as Wang Yo was possessing considerable political influence, meanwhile he could only depend on the military force. The new king needed political allies as much as possible, especially when his loyal subjects 4th prince and General Park were casted away. His only support on court came from Wang Gyu, grandfather of 10th prince Wang Eun. But it wasn't enough. Therefore, he needed Hae clan and Hae Soo. The king restored Hae clan's political status and appointed Hae Soo as the head Court lady of Damiwon who would be in charge of the king's health. Wang Mu could only trust Hae Soo with his health.

However, the other court ministers didn't let it go easily. They started pointing their arrows at the Court Lady. Hae Soo used to have conviction of poisoning the crown prince, now the king of Goryeo. She had also been the fiancée of 4th prince who was still in doubt for plotting a treason. In their opinions, letting Hae Soo take care of the king was unacceptable.

* * *

The person who was against the king's order the most was 8th prince Wang Wook. He even had people stop Court Lady Hae from severing tea to the king. Hae Soo once had to wait outside the king's chamber one night two days because the eunuchs arranged by 8th prince didn't let her in.

"Just give up and go back to Damiwon" Wook said when seeing Hae Soo still waiting outside the king's chamber.

"I am appointed to take care of the king. It's only right if I complete my job"

"You think you can leave the palace if you complete your job?" Wook smirked at her naivety "The only way for a court lady getting out of here is terminally-ill or dead. Are you ready to be dead in order to leave this place?"

The tea set on Soo's hands trembled slightly, but still she kept her composure. The court lady bowed down at the prince. Wook stared at her for a while before turning on his heel then left. Soo got straight up, staring at the back of the walking-away prince. This time too, she detested the words coming from his mouth, but he was right. The only way for her to get out of here was death.

From that day, Hae Soo barely met the king. And despite her title as the head court lady of Damiwon, she merely had power on such quarter. Like the time working as water maid in Gyobang, court lady Hae lived like an existence in the palace.

* * *

With much pressure on court and the old illness which couldn't be cured, King Hyejong's health went worse day by day. There were periods, the king wasn't able to make his presence in the court room, and obviously the king's representative 3rd prince Wang Yo took charge of the court. Meanwhile, 8th prince Wang Wook and princess Yeon Hwa took care of the palace.

* * *

Along with the degradation of the king's health, Hae Soo also got sick. Wook asked a physician to have Soo's health checked. She was diagnosed with mental and physical asthenia, chronic illness on knee and heart palpitations.

"Inform Court lady Hae that due to her health, from now on she must not serve the king. And also, she isn't allowed to leave Damiwon either" Wook said to the physician "You know how to report this to the king, don't you?" 8th prince exchanged an implying look. The physician nodded in understanding.

The next day, Chaerung was sent to the palace to take care of Court lady Hae.

* * *

Hae Soo moved to a small room in the back end of Damiwon, far away from other court ladies and royal family's members. Beside Chaerung, she only had two visitors: 13th prince Baek Ah and 14th prince Jung. Jung brought her presents from 10th prince Eun sometimes. But since 14th prince left the palace to battle field, the only one who came to visit her was Baek Ah.

"What kind of physicians has Wook hyungnim sent to treat you? Why doesn't your health have any improvement and only get worse?" 13th prince asked in frustration but Soo just smiled at him. She gestured for him to help her sit up and the prince gave her a hand.

"Why don't you go looking for Woo Hee?" Hae Soo brought up the subject. Immediately the prince's facial expression changed.

"I don't know how to face her again" Baek Ah sighed deeply. His heart ached with just a mere thought of her.

"If you truly love each other, nothing really matters" Soo consoled him "Just look at 4th prince and me, do you know how many things we have overcome to be together?" She vividly remember the obstacles which had tried to separate her from him: the visions, the wedding, the poison incident, the arranged marriage, king Taejo's death... Everytime she thought they shouldn't be together, she was drawn to him by an invisible force. Then everytime she thought they finally could be together, he was pulled away from her. Yet till the end, their hearts still belonged to each other. That was the only thing mattered.

"Yes, looking at you two, I can see time and space mean nothing when people are in love. 1000 years are just numbers" Baek Ah thoughtlessly commented. And he immediately realized his mistake when Soo stared at him with a frown. But sooner or later, he still had to talk with her about it anyway "I know your true identity. You come from future" 13th prince confessed, which made Hae Soo awe at him, speechless. He continued "I overheard the late king and Jimong talking about your weird book, then connected everything from what you had talked to me about the imaginary world to your strange way of speaking and so on. So it can only be explained as you don't belong to this era".

Baek Ah paused, waiting a reaction from Soo but there was only shock on her face. "Oh come on, I was not shocked at the fact you're time traveler then why are you so surprised at my knowledge of your time traveling?"

"You really don't mind if I came from another era?" Soo finally got over her astonishment.

"To be honest, I find it thrilling, having a friend from future" Baek Ah gave her a warm smile which brought relief to Soo's heart. She didn't have to bear this secret alone.

* * *

From that day, Hae Soo and Baek Ah had more topics to say than just her health, Woo Hee or 4th prince... She told him about the modern time, the life of Go Hajin, how did she time travelled and how clueless she was about traveling back to the future... But never once did 13th prince ask her about his close future or what might happen during his timeline.

"Aren't you curious about your future or..." Hae Soo hesitated. King Hyejong recently became very weak and 3rd prince was manipulating the court in his own way. "who might be the next king?"

Baek Ah tried to hold back a sigh. He pulled the cover up for Soo. She also became weaker, wasn't able to sit up to talk with him anymore. "I don't care about politics. And I don't want to see my brothers in a different light, either"

Soo smiled, contented with his answer. That spirit might help him survive in this palace. "Even if you ask me, I don't have the answer for you." Hae Soo truthfully admitted "Your future, to me, is the history. And history was never my favorite at school. I don't have much knowledge on this subject"

"Then what's about the visions? You seemed terrified by them?"

"I don't know exactly why I had those visions. It just came to me, reminded me who would be the next king. That's all" Hae Soo didn't want to remember the visions. They had haunted her for a while in the past. But at the present, she simply cared less. Visions about future couldn't stop her from running to Wang So, despite his fate to be Gwangjong. "You can ask Jimong for more information. He used to consult the king. He knows more about heaven's will, fate and destiny." Those were her final words to Baek Ah before falling into a 3-day-long sleep.

* * *

The physicians reported that Court Lady Hae Soo's illness couldn't be cured. They proposed to send her back to her hometown so that she could rest with her family. Yeon Hwa princess considered the proposal then finally granted the request. It was a windy autumn day when Chaerung received the king's decree on behalf of her Lady.

One year after the day 4th prince left SongAk, Hae Soo had in her hands the golden ticket to leave the palace.

* * *

At the main gate, parked a horse carriage waiting to bring Court Lady Hae back to the Hae hometown. Chaerung helped her Lady on the carriage then watched it roll away, take Hae Soo toward the sunset skyline, far away from the palace.

Little did they know there were 2 people standing on the tower near by watching the departure of court lady Hae Soo.

"Finally, she got what she wanted" Yeon Hwa broke the silence, secretly glanced at her brother, who was still glueing his eyes on the small horse carriage. "Do you satisfy with the outcome of our plan?" Wook stayed silent at his sister's question, but it didn't keep the princess from talking in excitement "I must admit that she is a great actor. And I almost forgot that Hae Soo is best at makeup too. Sometimes looking at her pale face, I thought she did truly get terminal-illness. Who knows it's just an acting"

* * *

On the carriage, Hae Soo peered out the small window. She was leaving SongAk for real. Soo couldn't hide her happiness anymore, and quickly opened the makeup kit Chaerung had prepared for her. She needed to be beautiful for So.

* * *

 _After receiving the king's decree, the handmaiden Chaerung hurriedly ran to her Lady's room. "I got it, Lady Soo. We got the king's decree" The younger girl yelled in excitement. Hae Soo sat right straight up on her bed, hushed at her maid._

 _"Keep it quiet, Chaerung. Are you trying to expose us all?" In fact, the lady couldn't even hide the joyfulness in her voice._

 _Chaerung carefully closed the door then all of sudden burst out crying. "Now you are going to leave SongAk. And I can never have a chance to see you again"_

 _Hae Soo couldn't help laughing at the crying girl. She got up to comfort the maid "Now now, why are you crying? You must be happy that my wish has come true"_

 _Her words only made Chaerung cry louder. But it didn't bother Hae Soo too much as she studied the king's decree in her hands. She could finally be on the way to meet So._

 _The younger maid was busy preparing the luggage for the leaving of her lady, but her mouth kept blabbering non stop._

 _"I never understand what you find in 4th prince. 8th prince is way better than the wolf-dog..."_

 _"Don't call him like that" Soo gave her a stern look and the maid quickly apologized._

 _"What I mean is 8th prince is gentle and caring. He worried a lot about you when you was brought in the palace then the time you worked at Gyobang. You two almost left to your hometown together. 8th prince's feelings for you never change..."_

 _Chaerung kept talking while Hae Soo left out all her words, only focused on arranging the pile of poems So had written for her, then the hairpin, the dried peonies... Her little heart jumped excitedly, thinking about the reunion day with her prince._

 _"Though I don't like 4th prince, but if you are happy with him. I am happy too" The maid's silent whisper was caught by Soo's ears. She turned to the the younger girl who was like her younger sister and gave her a proud smile._

 _"Thank you, Chaerung. Thank you for everything" Hae Soo walked toward her then pulled the girl in a tight hug. "One day, when you're in love you will understand. I hope you will find the prince of your life"_

 _Chaerung pulled away awkwardly from the hug, then hid her embarrassment by bringing up Hae Soo's makeup kit._

 _"I maybe not understand right now, but I know you must appear beautiful when you go to meet your prince" Chaerung put the kit neatly inside the bag along with her other belongings._

* * *

Back to the tower where Wook and Yeon Hwa were standing, the sun had almost set and they couldn't see the silhouette of the horse carriage anymore.

"Have you collected enough evidences of Queen Yoo poisoning the king?" Wook opened his mouth for the first time that afternoon.

"More than evidences, I even have a witness." The princess proudly said. "It's the physician who took care of the king when he was the crown prince."

"They started poisoning him since he was the crown prince?" Wook was surprised at the information "How is that even possible?"

"Long time ago, do you remember there were rumors about love affair between Hae Soo and the crown prince? That was because they knew Hae Soo was treating the crown prince's illness." Yeon Hwa patiently explained. "They spread the rumor so that Hae Soo couldn't treat him anymore, then secretly put their person in the team of physicians who were in charge of the crown prince's health."

"He should have found it out if his illness hadn't got better?"

"His illness hadn't got worse, either. In fact, the crown prince did have doubt but they just shrugged it off by saying he was too sensitive"

"Very clever, I must say" Wook smirked. If he didn't tread on the dark side, he would never know such things were running in the palace.

"Well, so are you" Yeon Hwa complimented her brother. "Just a few days after the king's enthronement, you discovered they were poisoning the king. That's the reason why you were against Hae Soo taking care of the king. You were afraid that she would get involved in their scheme" Wook didn't say anything on that matter.

"Now everything is over. She was out of the picture. Just concentrate on our plan" Wook told the princess then turned around to walk down the stairs.

However, Yeon Hwa didn't follow him, only stared at Wook's back with mixed feelings. She was jealous of Hae Soo then she pitied her brother. That brother of her threw away everything for that girl. Wang Wook was willing to walk on the dark path in exchange for Hae Soo's freedom.

* * *

 _The night Wook called Yeon Hwa to collect his debt from her._

 _"You said you would repay me with whatever I want, didn't you?" Wook said in a serious tone. At that moment he wasn't a brother but a debt collector. "I want to get Hae Soo out of SongAk"_

 _"Hae Soo out of SongAk?" The girl cried in surprise, didn't expect such ridiculous request from Wook, not mentioning that it appeared an impossible mission since Hae Soo was being kept as an hostage of Hae clan._

 _"Yes. And firstly propose a marriage with So"_

 _"Why a marriage of mine with 4th prince can help Hae Soo get out of SongAk?" Yeon Hwa was confused. Even with her smartness, she couldn't figure out what her brother was thinking._

 _"The king doesn't keep Hae Soo because he needs an hostage from Hae clan. He is keeping her in SongAk for So. If So gets married with you, Hae Soo won't be needed here anymore." And moreover she could finally let him go. "And I know you don't mind a marriage with So" Wook confidently said._

 _He had always known Yeon Hwa's fondness over 4th prince. The first time he mentioned a marriage between her and So, she was only surprised and not protested. This time, her silence only proved his assumption was right._

* * *

 _The marriage proposal of Hwangbo clan was declined by the king. Though Yeon Hwa had hidden her disappointment, Wook could still see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes._

 _"Can't you just give up now? She chose to stay so why do you have to bother to help her out?" Yeon Hwa said in annoyance, never understood why her brother cared so much for that girl. If only he could have such determination in taking the throne._

 _Because she wouldn't be happy in the palace. Wook silently answered the princess's question in his head. She would only leave if So and she left together._

 _He averted his eyes to his sister. Yeon Hwa had sunk too deep in the mud with all the scheming and plotting with queen Yoo and 3rd hyung. And it was all because of him. Because of his non-desire for the throne that his sister must do the job in his stead. Wook had thought he could have a chance to live a quiet life with Hae Soo at her hometown. But with Soo choosing to be with So, she also took that dream away from him. It was time for Wook to wake up and take actions._

 _"If I fight for the throne, will you help me get both 4th prince and Hae Soo out of the palace?" Wook asked his sister and it had been a long time since he saw Yeon Hwa's eyes brighten with excitement._

 _Yeon Hwa would think he decided to fight for the throne because of Hae Soo, and did not know that he was doing it for her, his sweet little sister. Wook would take all the burdens, even the responsibilities for the wrongdoings of Yeon Hwa. He had to protect her. And maybe in the process, he could help So and Soo have their happiness outside the palace as they always wished. It was killing 2 birds by one stone._

 _However, 8th prince also knew that there was no way back for him. Both Yeon Hwa and he must win on this mind battle or else they all would be dead._

 _The only thing consoled his heart was that he was protecting his people. Hae Soo and Yeon Hwa were his people, his little sisters, after all._

* * *

The hometown of Hae clan was a tight-knitted community. They loved to share and support each other. That may be the origin of the loyalty running in Hae people's blood. When they had to live low as the demand of king Taejo, it didn't mean they had to live a harsher life. It meant that they had to secretly build a stronger armed forces to support the crown princes that king Taejo had chosen.

There was reason for king Hyejong to exile 4th prince to the north and not to specify where the north was. Because the north was where Hae clan's hometown situated. Mu wanted his 4th brother to live low there with the loyal clan.

* * *

The first thing Hae Soo did once setting foot on her hometown was asking for 4th prince's whereabouts. She ran up to the mountain behind the village and there she saw him working on the field, planting new trees. Wang So's life time partners were trees. She approached him slowly and quietly. She had wanted to jump scare him once in her life like many times he had jumped scare her. But Soo never had her chance. So turned back when she almost got close to him. He froze in his spot. For a moment the prince couldn't believe in his eyes that she was standing right in front of him.

"Aren't you happy seeing me?" She broke the ice first, with tears streaming down her face. He was still lost in disbelief. "Did you forget me?"

Until Soo opened her mouth, asked the second question, he realized that it wasn't a dream. So took a long stride toward her and pulled Soo into a tight hug. It was really her, his Hae Soo. She returned the hug with the same force as his. They held each other tightly as if if they let go, the other would disappear into thin air.

* * *

Under the shade of a big old tree, Hae Soo sat on So's laps with his arms securely encircling her waist. From their position, they could have a grand view of the valley and villages at base of the mountains.

"Do you live there?" Hae Soo pointed at a red roof near a big tree, at the back of the town.

"No" So shook his head, smiling.

"How about that one?" She pointed at another small house which was isolated from the others of the village.

"No, either" The smile never left his lips.

Then she kept pointing and asking to know which house he was living in. After her tenth time failing, So held her hand then directed her finger to point at a small cottage situating up on the mountain, covered by shades of tree.

"That's where I live" He whispered. She glanced at So and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Would you mind if I spent a night at your place?"

"Not at all"

"How about a week?"

"Not a problem"

"What if I want to stay there with you for one year?"

"It's my pleasure!"

"And I want to live there with you forever?"

"It's your home too."

And Hae Soo knew, finally she was at home.

* * *

The astronomy tower became deserted since the day Wang So left SongAk. Rarely did anyone visit it. The astronomer lived there alone and spent most of his time writing. He barely had chance to meet the king. Actually he didn't know if he wanted to meet Mu as the king. Life had been better when he was just the crown prince. But then it was his fate. Mu could only reign for 2 years and one year had already passed.

There were footsteps and Jimong put the pen down, listening. Emerging from the staircase was the 13th prince Baek Ah.

"Welcome, Your Higness. May I ask which bring you here?" The astronomer asked with cheerfulness in his voice as usual.

"Hae Soo said if I want to know more about heaven's will, I can come to you"

* * *

When you had to make a hard decision, flip a coin. Why? Because when that coin was in the air, you suddenly knew what you were hoping for.

Jimong often said to King Taejo that "The king's will is the heaven's will" His saying simply played the role of a coin in this situation. The king made the decision of his own, despite what the heaven's will was.

But only Jimong understood that despite what decisions the king made, it only led to one ending, that ending was the heaven's will which also called fate or destiny, or another term that Jimong preferred - history's events.

No mater what decisions King Taejo made when he was young, he would always end up the king of Goryeo. The processes might be different but the outcome there was only one. The king didn't want a marriage between Wang So and Yeon Hwa at that moment, didn't mean they would never get married in the future. His decision could only change the processes and not the outcome.

4th prince Wang So was meant to be the king of Goryeo. Someone wanted to change it and made him leave SongAk. But it didn't assure that he wouldn't return one day and claim what meant to be his. Why did he return and how did he come back? That depended on the way history wanted to unfold itself. As a history observer, Jimong could only sit and wait for 4th prince, master of the palace, coming back to his home, because it was written in the heaven's will.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, this is how I want to end this story. (I'm not good at writing fluff for our OTP, but maybe a little peek at SoSoo first night together? I don't know. Let's wait till Christmas to have Christmas present)

I would like to thank all readers who favorited and followed Heaven's will, special thanks to reader who gave me constructive feedbacks, encouragement so that I had motivation to finish the story.

Deep gratitude to AleSunbi, sierraimoet, Hell-of-a-butler, missdharma, stellar24... your reviews meant a lot to me!

Cheers,


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Bonne Fête! Joyeux Noël ^^ Happy holiday, guys! and Merry Christmas for anyone who celebrates it._

 _Today the fic "let me in the wall" of ladyfriday, which inspired me to write Heaven's will, was updated. And I'm over the moon right now. I can't believe that I had finished this piece of crap even before the second chapter of its original inspiration was out._

 _Anyway, this bonus chapter meant to be your Christmas present, a little sneak peek at SoSoo first night together. I wrote it before writing the final chapter of Heaven's will. I wanted to write something fluffy but you know I'm not good at writing fluff. I tried but failed. So it still has a streak of sadness. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

Hae Soo sat patiently on the bed, waiting for So. After all the hardships they had passed in SongAk, now everything was over and they could truly start a new life, their new life together. Soo once told herself that So would have all of her once they left that toxic palace. It just happened that tonight was their first night, not as husband and wife but close enough and she had never truly cared about status anyway.

Then she recalled that it wasn't their first night together outside the palace either. There had been the night they spent in the crown prince's subsidiary residence.

* * *

 _So realized they were sprawling on the ground in the middle of the heated kiss. He pulled back, tried to catch his breath. Looking down at Soo, he found her too in the attempt of regaining her breath. In a quick movement, the prince scooped his lady up, got them insides then closed the door with his foot. Never once they broke the stare. So brought Soo to the bed, settled them down comfortably then continued their unfinished affair._

 _He kissed her tenderly this time with more leisure but not less passion, as if they had the entire space and time for themselves. He wanted her and made sure that she knew it through his kiss. It appeared that their feelings were mutual. So neither demanded nor urged her. All he asked was Soo's consent so that he could shower her with all his love. Hae Soo didn't protest when the prince ran his hands down on her torso, yet when he reached the belt of her dress, a hand came to stop him. So immediately withdrew and mumbled apologies._

 _"I'm sorry" Soo whispered in a trembling voice._

 _"No. It's me who must apologize" 4th prince said, moving so that he just simply lay beside her. And Soo felt upset with the loss of contact._

 _"Please give me a little more time" She reached for his hand then guided it to encircle her waist. Her other hand came up to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. She hoped he would understand._

 _And understand he did. "I can wait for you forever" So pulled her closer, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. At that moment, having her in his arms was more than enough._

* * *

Hae Soo was lost in her thought until the door opened and walked in the prince she was waiting for. A decanter was in his hand.

"Would you like to have a drink?" He offered with a smile

They sat together on the doorstep of their room, looking up at the dark night sky with Soo resting her head on So's shoulder. They were both a little intoxicated, not sure because of a few drinks or the closeness between them.

"Pegasus" Soo taught him the name of the constellation but the words was muffled in So's ears as all he saw was her lips inviting him to kiss her.

"Pesus" So quickly averted his eyes away in shyness. If she kept torturing him like this, he didn't now how long he could hold himself back.

Then all of sudden, he was reminded by something which brought sadness to his eyes. "I'm sorry that you can't have the wedding as you wish. We can't even officially get married" With his position now, he couldn't give her anything, not saying a title. But still she chose to stay with him. How could he ask for her most precious treasure?

"It's strange" Soo said with mischief in her voice, tilted the head so that she could look at him. And there Soo found in his eyes an uncalled for insecurity. "Where is the prince that kept claiming I am his?"

"The exiled prince" He corrected her, yet only made Soo smile in amusement.

"The exiled prince with whom I belong." She looked deeply into So's eyes, tried to convey her silent message. "I am yours." She trusted him with her life "All of me are yours"

"Soo" He seemed not able to believe in his ears on what she had just said.

His uncertainty made Soo decide to take action. She grabbed his face and pulled him down so that their faces were just centimeters apart. "You are mine" Hae Soo kissed him to seal the claim.

After a second or two, it was So who pulled back from the kiss, in Soo's bewilderment. He abruptly stood up tugging Soo along with him. Then in a flash, he scooped her up in his arm, brought her inside. The door was closed by a slight kick of his foot. Déjà vu! But tonight, she wouldn't make him wait anymore because Hae Soo was more than ready to become completely Wang So's person. The light in their room disappeared into the depth of the night. Only the moon and stars brightly shone on the dark night sky.

* * *

Hae Soo stirred awake with a contented smile on her face. She reached to the other side of the bed for her prince but only found it empty. Instantly Soo opened her eyes, looking around as fears took over her: the fear of losing him, the fear that yesterday had been only a dream, the fear of... Her thought was interrupted by So's appearance in the doorway. In his hand was a bouquet of colorful peonies. And all her fears were dissolved. Heaven's will could be put asides.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Ok, now I must confess that I have built a full plot for Heaven's will until Hae Soo dies and returns to modern time. But I ended the story here because I'm lazy AF and writing a tragedy just makes me emotionally exhausted._

 _So I think I will try writing something lighthearted and humorous next time!_

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
